Sin Aire
by MeimiCaro
Summary: "La voz era incapaz de escapar de mi garganta. El pánico y la furia eran demasiado fuertes. Observé atónito como aquel monstruo enorme, con sus poderosas alas de águila, alzaba rápidamente el vuelo arrastrando a Marinette con él, atrapada entre sus garras." Fragmento inicial de "Sin Aire".
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

La voz era incapaz de escapar de mi garganta. El pánico y la furia eran demasiado fuertes. Observé atónito como aquel monstruo enorme, con sus poderosas alas de águila, alzaba rápidamente el vuelo arrastrando a Marinette con él, atrapada entre sus garras. Ella se retorcía, intentando liberarse de su presa, pero parecía una muñeca en manos de aquella bestia. El hombre que había en el interior del ave había sucumbido ante la depresión y la derrota. Tal era la magnitud de su negatividad que había permitido que el akuma tomará el mando de la situación, dejando su humanidad relegada a un segundo plano. No actuaba como una persona, sino como un salvaje animal rabioso.

A diferencia de mí, el resto de compañeros de clase sí emitían gritos de alarma y terror ante la escena. Maldije mi incapacidad y rogué porque mi Lady apareciera de una vez. Allí, en medio de aquel campo sin árboles, no tenía la oportunidad de transfórmame. Era un lugar destinado a realizar actividades de campamento de verano, junto a un espacioso lago por el que se podía navegar. No había ningún escondite a la vista. No podía ayudarla.

Recé con todas mis fuerzas por la aparición de Ladybug, pero los segundos iban pasando y nada sucedía.

— ¿¡DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTÁN LADYBUG Y CHAT NOIR!? —gritó Alya, pálida por el terror—. ¡Esa cosa está secuestrando a Marinette!

Los gritos desesperados me hicieron reaccionar. Era posible que no pudiera derrotar a ese demonio como humano, pero, como mínimo, podía liberar a Marinette y ganar algo de tiempo hasta que Ladybug apareciera. Corrí al puesto de tiro con arco, tomando uno y una serie de flechas. Colocándome en posición, coloqué una flecha en el arco y estiré la cuerda. Cuando creí tenerlo a tiro, disparé.

El monstruo se asustó, pero pudo esquivar la flecha a tiempo. Cambió de rumbo para mirar en nuestra dirección justo en el momento en el que estaba volviendo a armarme. Pese a la distancia, pude sentir su mirada oscura clavada en mí. Emprendió el descenso en el momento en el que la segunda flecha danzaba veloz por el aire. Gracias a sus movimientos ágiles, no estuve seguro de sí la flecha logró atravesarle el ala izquierda o, simplemente, la esquivó. Sin embargo, no hizo ningún amago de haber sufrido dolor. Siguió con su trayectoria descendente, directo hacia mí. Pude escuchar como el resto salía corriendo, buscando un sitio donde guarecerse en aquel lugar sin protección. Solo una persona se quedó. Me percaté al sentir su mano en mi hombro, dándome un apretón nervioso y enérgico.

—Por favor, sálvala —susurró, tratando de mantener el dominio de su voz.

Inspirando hondo, tomé una última flecha. Sabía que no tendría más oportunidades, teniendo en cuenta a la velocidad que descendía el águila. Me percaté de la madera que formaba la flecha, extrañamente roja de forma natural. Era una ilusión, pero sentí como mi Lady me acompañaba al tensar la flecha rojiza en el arco. Con la tranquilidad que me daba su compañía, disparé con seguridad. La flecha se clavó, firmemente, en la pata izquierda. De la sorpresa, el akuma abrió sus garras y soltó a Marinette. Cayó de lleno en el lago mientras el águila levantaba lamentablemente el vuelo y huía. Me olvidé de él.

Nada más ver a Marinette caer, solté el arco y marché corriendo en su busca. Me lancé al agua y me sumergí, encontrándomela inconsciente debido al impacto. Estaba empalidecida y el agua a su alrededor tenía un enfermizo color rojizo, producto de las heridas que las garras de aquella bestia habían causado en su piel, principalmente sus piernas y sus brazos.

Logré alcanzarla, agarrándola de su mano, flácida y sin vida. Tiré de ella hasta la superficie y, procurando que su cabeza estuviera siempre fuera del agua, la arrastré hasta la orilla.

— ¿¡Estáis bien!? —interrogó Alya, exaltada, ayudándome a poner a Marinette a salvo en la tierra arenosa y el césped húmedo.

No le contesté, demasiado preocupado en recuperar la respiración sin desfallecer y en comprobar si Marinette estaba bien. A Alya tampoco pareció importarle. Estaba demasiado centrada en lo mismo que yo. En el pecho inmóvil de Marinette. Pensé que estaba imaginando cosas. Era la única razón lógica. Ella debía de ser de las que tenía una respiración muy suave al dormir. Sin embargo, el quejido angustioso de Alya rompió cualquier mínima esperanza que pudiera tener.

Presuroso, me acerqué a ella, aproximando mi oreja a su boca, esperando escuchar su respiración. Sin embargo, no podía escuchar nada, ni siquiera la mía, que contenía. Tampoco sentía el cosquilleo de su respiración en mi oído. Con todas las alarmas encendidas, busqué su pulso palpando por encima de la yugular.

— ¡BUSCA AYUDA! —le grité a Alya cuando mis dedos no encontraron mayor sensación de vida que la piel suave y helada de Marinette.

Alya, con lágrimas en los ojos, no espero que le dijera nada más. Desplazándose en enormes zancadas, a una velocidad que no le había visto jamás, salió corriendo.

Yo, haciendo memoria de todas las maniobras de reanimación que conocía, le rasgué el pesado jersey de punto rojo y abrí a la fuerza su camisa vaquera. No me detuve a soltar los botones que posteriormente salieron volando por los aires. Aparté la ropa, revelando el brassier rosa palo. Me arrodillé junto a ella y le hice la respiración boca a boca. Sus labios estaban congelados. Repetí la acción una vez más, antes de colocar el talón de mi mano sobre el esternón. El agua helada del lago había desaparecido de mi cuerpo debido a la tensión y al esfuerzo. Lo que empañaba mi frente era el sudor frío provocado por la ansiedad. Ejerciendo toda la fuerza que podía, realicé el masaje cardíaco una y otra vez, hasta llegar a la treintena. Marinette seguía sin reaccionar y Alya no volvía con refuerzos. Repetí la respiración boca a boca, apreciando como sus pulmones se hinchaban con la llegada de aire.

En la segunda bocanada de oxígeno, repentinamente, un flujo de agua me inundó la boca. Sorprendido, retrocedí. Marinette comenzó a toser, escupiendo agua sin parar. La ayudé a enderezarse y palmeé su espalda, intentando que soltara toda el agua que había tragado. Tardó un par de minutos en comenzar a respirar con normalidad, aunque era obvio que le seguía costando esfuerzo.

Antes de ser consciente de nada, rodeé a Marinette con mis brazos y la estreché fuertemente contra mí. Probablemente, lo hacía con demasiada fuerza, pero después de semejante susto, necesitaba sentirla viva, con el corazón bombeando y sus pulmones respirando, junto a mí. Hundí mi nariz en su pelo estrellado, maravillándome del perfume a lavandas que despedía. Marinette se quedó de piedra, impactada por mi reacción, probablemente porque no comprendía nada y porque estaba demasiado agotada para actuar. Sin embargo, quizás porque entendió mi miedo y mi preocupación, no negó mi abrazo. Es más, débilmente me correspondió.

Nos quedamos allí, recuperando la tranquilidad y la respiración hasta que Alya volvió acompañada de ayuda. Concretamente, de nuestros compañeros de clase, policías y operativos médicos. En ese momento, por fin, pude tomar una profunda respiración que me relajó. Marinette, mi princesa, realmente estaba a salvo.

* * *

 **Esta historia tiene su origen en _Noir, Bleu, Cheveux_ , una obra de mi autoría que se caracteriza por ser una serie de relatos cortos sobre #Ladybug. Sin embargo, como quería continuar la historia _Sin Aire_ , le he creado un nuevo rinconcito para que campe a sus anchas.**

 **Aún así, os recomiendo pasaros por _Noir, Bleu, Cheveux_ y echar una ojeada a algunos de los otros relatos.**

 **¿A qué la portada es una monada? Súper rosa, lo sé, pero solo con leer este primer capítulo ya podéis intuir un poco lo cursi que es _Sin Aire_ , ¿no? Prometo contener mis instintos cursilescos y ñoños xD.**

 **Bueno, pues con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

El pecho me escocía a horrores. Parecía que la vida se me estaba escapando por la boca. Era como si cada bocanada de aire desatara un infierno en mis pulmones, tarea dificultada por el agua de la que trataba de librarme. Cada mínima respiración suponía que un torrente de lava me abrasara por dentro. El dolor era tan intenso que tardé varios minutos en darme cuenta de que también me dolía la parte externa de mi cuerpo. Sentía mis extremidades tensas y magulladas. El dolor procedía de tantos lugares diferentes que no sabía cual urgía más, en cual debía concentrarme. Estaba aturdida, totalmente perdida por mi mente nublada y las molestas arcadas.

Tardé varios minutos en recobrar un poco la calma. Mi respiración seguía siendo dolorosa y ruidosa, pero ya no era un intento espasmódico por mantenerme con vida.

Repentinamente, un par de fuertes aunque delgados brazos me inmovilizaron. Durante un segundo me asusté ante la fuerte presa, rememorando una pesadilla difusa en mi memoria olvidada, pero rápidamente me tranquilicé. Me percaté del temblor inconsciente de aquellos brazos y aquel pecho, la respuesta al miedo. Me abrazaba con fuerza y con afecto. Cuando registré el aroma, me tranquilicé por completo. Era un perfume familiar, alguien en quien confiar. Chat Noir me había salvado. Luché por abrir los ojos, deseando encontrarme con él y tranquilizarle. Fue difícil. Mis párpados pesaban como lozas de mármol. Después de varios intentos, lo logré, aunque me vi cegada por la intensa luz del día.

Cuando me hube acostumbrado a la luz, busqué con mi mirada a la persona que me abrazaba tan firmemente. Reconocí el cabello rubio con rapidez, aunque no pude evitar pensar que había algo allí que no cuadraba. Había algo diferente. Él, al reconocer mi movimiento, se separó de mí. Clavó sus brillantes ojos verdes en los míos, observándome expectante.

— ¡Marinette! —gritó mi nombre con la voz quebrada, angustiada—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Lancé una muda exclamación ante mi torpe error. Quién estaba frente a mí era Adrien, no Chat Noir.

Escuchamos barullo a nuestro alrededor. Nos giramos para ver cómo se acercaban nuestros compañeros de clase, en compañía de la policía y la ambulancia.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunté lentamente, confundida. La garganta me dio un fuerte latigazo al hablar.

—Ese akuma en forma de águila te capturó. Logramos que te liberara usando el arco y las flechas, pero te soltó en medio del lago y por poco te ahogas.

Asentí, sintiendo como mi difusa memoria comenzaba a cobrar forma. Inspeccioné mi cuerpo, buscando señales de violencia por el ataque de aquel akuma. Efectivamente, mis extremidades estaban llenas de heridas. Algunas eran apenas rasguños, pero otras era posible que necesitaran puntos. Gemí, molesta ante la idea. Cuando dirigí la mirada a mi pecho, pegué un brinco. Fue doloroso, pero inconsciente. Mi jersey estaba totalmente arruinado, rasgado por la mitad, y mi camisa totalmente abierta. Mi pecho y mi brassier, totalmente expuestos. Como si se tratara de una bata, tomé ambos extremos de mi ropa y los cerré con la presión de mis brazos cruzados. Mi rostro estaba totalmente sonrojado cuando le lancé una alarmada mirada a Adrien. Debido a la vergüenza, fui repentinamente consciente de lo cerca que estábamos. Me dispuse a apartarme de su regazo, en el que me había mantenido sin darme cuenta. Él, para mi sorpresa, me lo impidió. Sus mejillas, al igual que las mías, estaban rojas.

En ese momento, los paramédicos se acercaron a nosotros. Probablemente porque me vieron aturdida, dirigieron todas las preguntas de rigor a Adrien. Comenzaron a colocarme en la camilla mientras hablaban con él.

—Recurrí a las técnicas de primeros auxilios para la reanimación. No respiraba y su corazón tampoco latía, así que...

No pude escuchar toda la conversación porque Alya se lanzó en mi dirección.

— ¡Marinette! ¿¡Estás bien!? ¡Creí que te había perdido para siempre!

Los ojos de Alya estaban enrojecidos y llorosos. Sus mejillas estaban irritadas por las lágrimas. Recordando lo doloroso que había sido hablar, simplemente asentí con una sonrisa cansada.

— ¡No te atrevas a darme otro susto semejante! Cuando me marché en busca de ayuda, Adrien estaba desesperado por salvarte. ¡Tu corazón no latía! Tuvo que hacerte el boca a boca para traerte de vuelta.

La miré con los ojos abiertos, alarmada y pasmada. Debido a la compleja situación, mi mente estaba tan dispersa que no había caído en el significado de las palabras de Adrien. ¿Eso quería decir que Adrien me había...? Me llevé las manos a la boca, provocando un sonoro chasquido. El calor de mi cara ascendió rápidamente. Alya me miró enarcando una ceja.

—Después de todo lo que has pasado hoy, ¿eso es lo que te sorprende?

No tuve tiempo de responderle. Los paramédicos terminaron de estudiar los daños de mi cuerpo y de acomodarme en la camilla. Procedieron a introducirme dentro del vehículo. La profesora Bustier, que había asistido a la excursión en calidad de tutora, me acompañó. Antes de que cerraran las puertas metálicas, pude ver el semblante preocupado de Adrien, que me despidió con un gesto de la mano.

Una vez que la ambulancia estuvo en marcha, no pude impedir que una duda se anidara en mi mente.¿Cómo era posible que hubiera confundido a Adrien con Chat Noir?


	3. Capítulo 3

**Aviso: Por regla general, pongo la canción que me ha servido de banda sonora para todo aquel que tenga curiosidad y quiera escucharla. Sin embargo, esta vez, directamente recomiendo escuchar el tema musical en bucle mientras se lee el capítulo. Cuando lo terminéis, entenderéis la razón.**

 **Sad Thing - Coffee Prince OST**

 **Capítulo 3**

Aunque sabía que Marinette estaba a salvo, con la crisis superada y en manos de profesionales, era incapaz de tranquilizarme. En mi mente, me repetía una y otra vez que solo tenía que descansar, pero eran palabras vacías para mis nervios inquietos. Lo peor es que no podía calmar mi curiosidad comprobando cómo estaba. Para poder hacerle las pruebas necesarias y que lograra descansar, debía pasar la noche sola, sin visitas, en el hospital.

Aunque era consciente de todo eso, seguía siendo incapaz de detener mi ansiedad e impulsos intranquilos. Suponía que, solo con verla, mi inquietud se calmaría. Eso me llevó a cometer un sin sentido. En medio de la noche cerrada, me transformé en Chat Noir y salí sigilosamente de mi hogar, esquivando cuidadosamente las cámaras de seguridad.

Brinqué por los tejados con agilidad, urgiendo a mis piernas que demostraran su fortaleza y me impulsaran más rápido. Me estaba comportando como un neurótico, era consciente de eso. Marinette estaba en el hospital, custodiada por profesionales. Médicamente hablando, no había nada que pudiera hacer por ella, no era doctor. Sin embargo, necesitaba saber que estaba bien. Tenía que asegurarme que el ataque de ese día había sido fortuito. Aquel akuma no podía haber hecho a Marinette su objetivo.

Después de media hora recorriendo los pintorescos tejados de París, llegué al parque trasero del hospital. Estaba vallado, pero su altura era tan ridícula que no tuve ningún problema en saltar y adentrarme en el recinto. Una vez allí, me concentré en mi sentido del olfato. No sabía en qué habitación estaba Marinette, tampoco podía arriesgarme a que me echaran los guardias de seguridad.

Un soplo de brisa fresca me sorprendió, dándome de lleno en el rostro y alborotándome el cabello. Trajo consigo muchos olores, como el aroma de las flores que descansaban en las jardineras, el penetrante olor a desinfectante y... Un perfume conocido, registrado en mi memoria. A lavanda. Alcé la vista en dirección al viento, siguiendo su rastro. Había una ventana abierta en la cuarta planta. No estaba totalmente seguro de que el rastro procediera de esa dirección, pero decidí dejarme guiar por mis instintos. Me acerqué al árbol más cercano y trepé de un salto. Me apoyé en una de las ramas más robustas para poder saltar hasta la ventana, cayendo de pie.

Me adentré en la oscura habitación, sorprendiéndome al encontrar a Marinette despierta. Sentada en la cama, apoyada en el respaldo, abrazaba fuertemente su almohada. Vestía un holgado camisón de hospital que parecía más una manta que un pijama. Tenía la boca y la nariz escondidas en el blanco almohadón. Sus ojos estaban irritados e hinchados. Su pelo, suelto, caída desordenado por su cuello. La estampa me rompió el corazón. Lucía dolida y asustada.

Me acerqué a ella, pero parecía tan inmersa en sus propios pensamientos que no fue consciente de mi presencia. Cuando me senté en el colchón, junto a sus rodillas, el movimiento del hundimiento de la cama la hizo reaccionar. Rebotó de la impresión, mirándome con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Alejó su rostro de la almohada, lo que me permitió ver cómo sus mejillas se habían inflamado por las lágrimas.

— ¿C-Chat Noir? —emitió mi nombre en un susurro, como si no estuviera segura de que realmente estuviera allí, junto a ella—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me enteré de lo sucedido por las noticias, princesa —mentí, sabiendo que no podía explicar las razones reales de mi conocimiento de la situación—. Estaba preocupado por ti, ¿cómo te encuentras?

—Yo... —comenzó a decir, con voz quebrada. Se restregó la cara con ambas manos en un intento de eliminar cualquier rastro de lágrimas de su rostro y despejarse—. Estoy bien, solo un poco confundida.

—¿No estás herida? —pregunté, agitado. Me obligué a mí mismo a relajarme—. ¿Te han dado ya los resultados de las pruebas?

—Solo tengo unos cuantos cortes. Algunos necesitaron puntos, por lo que no puedo hacer movimientos bruscos por unos días, pero estoy bien —informó con voz pausada. Me sonrió débilmente, intentando tranquilizar mi preocupación—. Respecto a las pruebas, me darán los resultados mañana. No entiendo por qué hace falta tanto protocolo, podrían haberme enviado a casa perfectamente. Estoy bien.

La miré de hito en hito, alzando una ceja, incrédulo y circunspecto ante su respuesta. Ante mi actitud, Marinette resopló.

—Estoy bien —repitió, con cansancio.

Suspiró al ver que mi expresión que, en lugar de relajarse, se tensaba aún más.

—Mi princesa... —comencé a decir, buscando su mano escondida bajo la almohada para estrecharla con cuidado. Me alivió comprobar que no rechazaba el contacto—. Sé que estás asustada. Después de lo que has vivido, es lo más normal del mundo; y tu hogar debe parecerte el lugar más seguro que existe. Pero tu corazón, literalmente, se detuvo. Necesitas estar aquí, por tu seguridad.

Marinette se mordió fuertemente el labio inferior, en silencio. Lucía angustiada y preocupada. Bajo la oscuridad de la noche, parecía enfermiza y fantasmal. Ver a mi princesa así, me rompió el corazón.

—Sé que mi palabra no te reconfortará tanto como en el pasado —admití, desolado—. Te fallé, después de todo. No aparecí cuando más me necesitabas, pero eso no ocurrirá más. Velaré por ti, princesa, hasta que ese akuma desaparezca. Puedes descansar tranquila. Yo...

—No fue culpa tuya —me cortó Marinnete, mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, lo fue —confesé, alterado—, mi trabajo es proteger a la gente de los akumas y...

—No, no lo fue —volvió a interrumpirme ella, apretando el agarre de nuestras manos—. Sí, tu trabajo es proteger a los ciudadanos de los akumas, pero eso no quiere decir que puedas teletrasportarte a cualquier lugar en el momento en que se den los hechos. Nosotros estábamos en un lugar desierto. Reaccionar ante ello no era tan fácil como los ataques que se dan en el centro de París, donde todo está comunicado y puedes enterarte de todo deprisa —explicó, acelerando su discurso según proseguía, aumentando la agitación en ella—. Además, todo ocurrió tan deprisa... Era imposible que llegaras a tiempo.

Marinette cerró los ojos y respiró una bocanada de aire con profundidad. Era obvio que la turbación había hecho mella en ella, agotándola. Me reprendí a mí mismo por agitarla de esa manera, sabiendo que estaba convaleciente.

—Realmente —empezó a decir, repentinamente, sin abrir los ojos—, mi deseo de irme a casa no es por miedo a que ese akuma vuelva.

La miré sorprendido por su declaración, pero Marinette no abrió los ojos ni dijo nada más.

— ¿Entonces? —cuestioné, demasiado curioso como para poder contenerme—. ¿Qué te asusta?

Marinette se mantuvo unos minutos en silencio, meditando. Aunque mi curiosidad gatuna tiraba fuertemente de mí, me obligué a ser paciente.

—Me preocupan más mis propios pensamientos —admitió, abriendo los ojos y clavándolos fijamente en mí.

Su respuesta me confundió.

—Para ser sincera, desde que Ladybug y tú aparecieron para luchar contra el mal, no se por qué me he visto metida en más problemas de los que puedo contar —dijo, rodando los ojos, divertida.

Al momento, recordé lo sucedido con EvilIlustrator y comprendí lo que quería decir.

—Así que, estas locas situaciones no me asustan tanto como deberían hacerlo. A decir verdad, no recuerdo mucho de lo sucedido. Todo sucedió tan rápido que mi mente no es capaz de encontrarle mucho sentido a nada.

—Si no es el miedo lo que te mantiene así, entonces, ¿por qué...? —dejé la pregunta en el aire, inseguro de cómo continuar.

—Mis pensamientos, mis sentimientos... Son todos tan confusos.

Marinette alzó la vista al techo. Parecía estar a punto de romper a llorar. Aún sentado en el colchón, me deslicé para poder estar más cerca de ella. Con mi mano libre, acaricié suavemente su mejilla. Marinette me miró, con una mezcla de sentimientos tan enredada brillando en sus ojos que me bloqueé, sin saber qué hacer.

—Pensé que habías sido tú —confesó, de repente, en un susurro.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté, continuando las caricias en su piel, sin comprender.

—Fue Adrien quien me salvó. Él peleó contra el akuma para rescatarme. También me hizo el boca a boca para reanimarme... —emitió un jadeo apesadumbrado—. Sin embargo, cuando empecé a reaccionar, a despertarme, pensé que eras tú el que estaba a mi lado —finalmente, las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de los ojos de Marinette, mojando mis dedos en el camino.

Sin darme cuenta, dejé de respirar, dejé de moverme, pendiente a las palabras de Marinette.

—He estado enamorada de Adrien tanto tiempo... Si fuera una adolescente normal, debería estar dando vítores, no solo por estar viva, sino porque fuera él el que me salvó —la voz de Marinette se había convertido en un sollozo, interrumpido por hipidos continuamente—. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué desde un principio pensé que habías sido tú el que me había salvado? ¿Y por qué deseé que hubieras sido tú cuando descubrí que fue Adrien? ¿Por qué sigo deseando que fueras tú?

Parpadeé confundido ante lo que acababa de escuchar. Mis pulmones parecían haber dejado de funcionar, reduciéndose hasta el tamaño de dos judías, mientras mi corazón hacía todo lo contrario. Ocupó todo el espacio libre que mis pulmones habían dejado en mi pecho, invadiendo todo mi cuerpo con sus erráticos y vibrantes latidos. Iba tan acelerado como el de un colibrí, haciendo que mis dedos temblaran y mi estómago se contrajera de puro entusiasmo.

No entendía qué estaba ocurriendo. No comprendía el corazón de Marinette, como tampoco comprendía el mío. Desde el comienzo de aquella fantástica aventura, había estado perdidamente enamorado de mi Lady. Sin embargo, ¿por qué mi corazón se alteraba de esa manera ante las palabras de Marinette? No era la primera vez que recibía una declaración de amor. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué mi princesa era tan especial para mí? ¿Y en qué momento había sucedido todo eso?

Mi mente estaba llena de preguntas sin respuesta, embriagado como estaba por la felicidad sin sentido que me recorría al haber escuchado esas palabras, al percibir el fuerte agarre de nuestras manos, de la cálida piel de su mejilla bajo mis dedos. Era incapaz de entender qué significaba exactamente ese sentimiento vibrante en mi pecho, pero era demasiado hermoso para resistirse a él.

Marinette, malinterpretando mi silencio, retrocedió. Se alejó de mis caricias e intentó zafarse del agarre de mi mano.

—Perdóname, parece que no suelto más que tonterías —se disculpó, apesadumbrada, hundiendo la vista en la manta azul de la cama—. Los medicamentos deben haberme enturbiado la cabeza...

Mi corazón, henchido de una dicha irracional, se contrajo dolorosamente al percibir como Marinette reculaba, renegaba de sus palabras, alejándose de mí. Antes de que la lógica y el sentido común me guiaran, los instintos y la valentía propia de mi parte más salvaje tomaron el control. Moví rápidamente la mano, húmeda de las lágrimas de Marinette, que aún mantenía en el aire, pasándola por su cuello. La acerqué a mí, uniendo sus labios con los míos.

En ese momento, mi sentido común definitivamente desapareció. La suavidad de sus labios; la calidez de su piel; la vibración de su respiración; y el ardor de sus ojos azules, aún abiertos, mirándome perpleja; todo consiguió que mi corazón retumbara por todo mi ser, embriagándome de una felicidad tan simple y natural que no parecía real. Aunque ese no era mi primer beso, parecía que todos los que había vivido con anterioridad eran una vil mentira.

Iba a separarme, renuente, al ver que Marinette no reaccionaba. Sin embargo, ella pasó sus brazos por mis hombros, en un intento de aproximarse a mí, y cerró los ojos. Imité el gesto, masajeando suavemente el cabello naciente de su cuello. Nos besamos, casi con temor, intentando acostumbrando a esa electrizante sensación. Con nuestros cuerpos tan próximos, podía sentir el ajetreado latido de su corazón, rivalizando contra el mío. Acaricié sus labios con los míos, para luego capturar el inferior en un gesto cariñoso. Mi acto juguetón provocó que mi princesa emitiera un gemido bajo, casi mudo, pero perfectamente sonoro para mis sentidos gatunos.

Marinette, sin separar nuestros labios, se irguió hasta quedar sentada sobre sus rodillas, ganando más altura y aproximándose más a mí. Enterró sus manos en mi cabello para reafirmar más esa cercanía. Ante la repentina proximidad, jadeé, entreabriendo la boca para recuperar el aire. No pude. Sutilmente, la lengua de Marinette se encontró con la mía. De forma inconsciente, emití un gruñido que tenía una extraña semejanza con un maullido, profundizando el beso. Capturé el sabor suave de Marinette y la sensación dulce y cálida de aquel contacto, en el que nuestros labios y nuestras lenguas se rozaban, tratando de descubrir cada secreto del otro. Pasé mi mano libre por su cintura, intentando mantenerla cerca de mí.

Era un beso caliente, húmedo e inexperto. Sin embargo, no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Era consciente de que ese recuerdo se iba a grabar a fuego en mi memoria como uno de los momentos más hermosos de toda mi vida.

Reacios, no tuvimos otra opción que separarnos cuando ya los pulmones no nos daban para más. Sin embargo, no nos alejamos. Unimos nuestras frentes, reticentes a la mínima distancia entre nosotros. En la habitación podían escucharse nuestras respiraciones sofocadas, pero mis latidos eran tan fuertes que dudaba que Marinette no pudiera escucharlos.

—Aún estoy confusa —admitió, con la voz apocada y ronca por la falta de aire—. No entiendo bien a mi corazón, pero, sé que quiero esto.

No hacía falta que dijera nada más para comprender a qué se refería. Mi puberto e inexperto corazón me tenía en la misma encrucijada. Marinette se quedó en silencio, esperando a que yo hablara. Tragué fuerte, intentando encontrar mi voz.

—Después de descubrir algo tan maravilloso, no quiero dejarlo ir —reconocí, rozando cariñosamente mi nariz con la suya.

Marinette me sonrió, con una vibrante y nueva luz brillando en sus ojos.

— ¿Te quedarás a mi lado? —preguntó con voz queda.

—Siempre, mi princesa —prometí con sinceridad, antes de unir nuevamente sus labios con los míos.

Envuelto en esa mágica burbuja donde solo estábamos nosotros, solo podía pensar que, esa conexión y esa electricidad que nos unía era como debía sentirse la verdadera felicidad.

Envuelto en esa mágica burbuja donde solo estábamos nosotros, solo podía pensar que, esa conexión y esa electricidad que nos unía era como debía sentirse la verdadera felicidad.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido este final? ¿Alguien más murió de amor con este capítulo? Lo admito, yo disfruté muchísimo escribiéndolo y morí un poquitito de amor en el proceso. Puede que haya pecado de cursi, pero, así son las cosas; quien haya leído otras historias mías sabe que soy de las que adora escribir cursilerías xD.**

 **En fin, espero que este capítulo os haya gustado a todos.**

 **Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**

 **P.D.: Al final, ¿escuchasteis la canción? xD.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

 **MARINETTE**

Mi indeciso corazón estaba gobernando mi cuerpo en ese momento, dejando a mi razón relegada en una jaula. Podía escucharla gritar con todas sus fuerzas: que mi actitud egoísta e impulsiva podía estar agujereando mi propio maltrecho corazón; que estar con Chat Noir en medio de esa confusión no era sano ni justo, para ninguno de los dos; que lo único que estaba haciendo al huir de mis miedos internos, en lugar de enfrentarlos, era lanzarme a mí misma a un profundo y oscuro precipicio… Sin embargo, la voz de la razón no me alcanzaba. Mi corazón cobarde tapaba cuidadosamente mis oídos, haciendo que las palabras perdieran significado al alcanzarme. Mi corazón se encontraba demasiado dichoso por la cercanía y la calidez reconfortante de Chat Noir como para dejarlo ir tan rápidamente.

El rebotar repentino de los cristales de mi ventana me sobresaltó. Me erguí en mi cama, en la cual estaba tendida, para comprobar que Chat estaba fuera de mi habitación. Parecía _Spiderman_ , colgado boca abajo en la pared del edificio, esperando que le abriera. Con una sonrisa distraída, me encaminé hacia la ventana y la abrí de par en par. Chat entró dando un vigoroso salto y una voltereta. Al ser Marinette, no me dio tiempo de moverme antes de apreciar sus movimientos. Al momento lo tenía a mi espalda. Él aprovechó mi desorientación para rodearme con sus brazos y estrecharme fuertemente contra su pecho. Hundió su nariz en mi cabello y aspiró con fuerza.

―Adoro cuando te sueltas el pelo ―reconoció, débilmente―. Hueles más a lavanda que nunca.

El roce de su nariz en mi pelo provocaba cosquillas en mi cuero cabelludo y en mi cuello. Se me escaparon unas estúpidas risitas, nada propias de mí, pero que no pude evitar. Al percatarse de ello, la fricción pasó de ser inocente y fortuita a completamente pícara y planeada. Recordando que mis padres estaban en la planta inferior, viendo la televisión antes de dormir, me mordí el labio para contener las carcajadas. Mi intensa lucha pareció incentivar a Chat mucho más, porque sopló lenta y fríamente tras mi oreja. No me hizo reír, pero si me sorprendió lo suficiente como para que bajara mis defensas durante un segundo. Sin embargo, pude reponerme a tiempo, antes de que las cosquillas se extendieran de mi nuca y mi cuello a mi estómago.

―Eres una dura rival, ¿eh? ―declaró Chat, como un flagrante alarde de intenciones.

Al momento, y para mi consternación, Chat mordió juguetonamente mi oreja con sus colmillos. Es verdad que no logró que de mis labios escapara la más mínima carcajada, pero lo que sucedió fue peor. De mis labios resbaló un vergonzoso y titilante gemido. Al momento, mis mejillas se sonrojaron hasta los topes y recé con todas mis fuerzas para que, con el ruido de la tele, mis padres no hubieran escuchado eso. Imploré porque el sonido me hubiera parecido más impactante a mí de lo que había sido en realidad.

De mis padres no llegó nada, ni un sonido más que el eco lejano del televisor; sin embargo, de Chat no tardaron en alcanzarme sus taimadas risotadas. Las mantenía bajas, junto a mi oído, para que solo yo fuera capaz de escucharlas. Le habría dado un golpe, si no fuera porque su abrazo mantenía mis brazos bajo los suyos.

― ¡Chat! ―chisté con reclamo.

―Eso ha sido música para mis oídos ―aseguró, lamiendo sutilmente el lugar donde me había mordido.

―Y eso ha sido una frase muy cliché ―reté, debatiéndome entre mi mal humor por sus travesuras o mantener las piernas en estado sólido ante sus atenciones.

―Puede ser, pero quizás es una frase universal por algo ―comentó, acariciando suavemente mis manos―. Si tú, princesa mía, me haces sentir así, ¿por qué no decirlo?

No pude evitar resoplar ante semejante discurso, pero la ternura que me provocó hizo que me relajara. Chat debió intuirlo, porque me volteó para estar frente a frente. En esa posición si podía darle un coscorrón o un tirón de orejas, pero sus brillantes ojos verdes me distrajeron. Chat aprovechó mi lapsus para unir sus labios con los míos en un beso breve y casto, pero lo suficientemente dulce para que todo mi enfado se desvaneciera. La prueba concluyente fue ver su sonrisa pilla y tierna y no poder evitar sonreír en respuesta.

― ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? ―pregunté curiosa, acomodando mis manos en su torso.

― ¿No me quieres aquí, princesa? ―cuestionó, con un gesto melodramático como solo él podía hacer.

Me reí ante su reacción.

―No, pero es tarde ―mantuve, intentando parecer firme―. Podrían descubrirnos.

―Es más difícil para nosotros pasar tiempo juntos de día, así que prefiero sacarle provecho a estos poderes si puedo.

Lo miré, incrédula por su resolución, pero igualmente entretenida. No pude evitar sentir pena por su _kwami_. Los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo el pobre solo para que su portador pudiera verme.

―Además ―continuó, con expresión seria―, tengo miedo que ese _akuma_ regrese a por ti. De día todo el mundo está operativo, fácilmente conoceré si vuelve a aparecer. Por la noche las cosas cambian.

― ¿Te asusta qué ocurra algo y no llegues a tiempo? ―le pregunté con calma, acariciando suavemente sus mejillas al entender que tras todas esas travesuras y esa repentina máscara de tranquilidad, había verdadera preocupación―. Pero ese ataque puede haber sido pura casualidad. Puede haberme elegido como objetivo por estar allí, ya está.

―Es posible ―admitió, pasando sus manos por mis caderas y apretándome contra él, con muchísimo cuidado. Apoyó su mandíbula contra mi cabeza, de forma que acabé aspirando el perfume de su cuello―, pero no pienso arriesgarme.

Me sentí enternecida ante su resolución, entendiendo entre líneas lo que significaba. Me quedé sin palabras. No sabía qué responder ante semejante declaración. Como resultado, ambos nos quedamos en silencio, ahí, de pie en la habitación. Estuvimos varios minutos en calma, sin hacer nada más que abrazarnos.

― ¡Marinette, hija!

El grito de mi madre se escuchó de pronto, rompiendo totalmente la quietud de la situación. Provenía del piso inferior, de manera que la puerta que cerraba mi habitación interrumpía el sonido. Sin embargo, Chat y yo nos separamos en el acto, sobresaltados.

― ¿Sí, mamá? ―respondí, acercándome a la escalera, sin atreverme a abrirla.

― ¡Recuerda qué mañana tienes que hacerte cargo de la tienda de cuatro a seis! ¡No lo olvides!

― Sí, mamá, ¡buenas noches!

― Buenas noches, cariño.

Me quedé quieta, como si fuera una estatua, hasta que todo sonido desapareció de la planta baja. En ese momento, me permití respirar tranquila. Me giré, buscando a Chat con la mirada, pero me encontré la habitación vacía. Miré la ventana abierta y me asomé fuera, esperando encontrarlo agazapado por donde había venido, pero solo hallé el muro de ladrillo. Perpleja, me fui a mi cama. Realmente esperaba que se quedara, sobre todo después de lo que había dicho antes, pero había huido por el momento.

Me rasqué la nuca, inquieta. Detestaba esos momentos de soledad. Cuando estaba con Chat, mi corazón retumbaba con fuerza contra mi pecho. No obstante, cuando estaba sola, la cosa cambiaba. El perfecto aislante que hacía mi corazón se debilitaba, permitiendo que algunas preguntas de mi razón se filtraran hábilmente y llegaran hasta mí. Por ejemplo, si Chat Noir estaba enamorado de mí, ¿qué había pasado con sus sentimientos por Ladybug? Era obvio que no había descubierto que éramos la misma persona así que, ¿me había elegido como segunda opción? ¿Me había preferido a mí sobre a la heroína Ladybug? Esas preguntas me confundían porque no tenía respuesta para ellas. Y luego, mi propia conciencia me aguijoneaba por mis propios sentimientos. Había preferido a Chat Noir sobre Adrien, soñando que era él quién me rescataba y ayudaba, cuando había estado enamorada de Adrien durante mucho tiempo. ¿Mis sentimientos por Adrien siempre habían sido vacíos, de forma que me había enamorado de Chat Noir sin darme cuenta? ¿O estaba utilizando a Chat por qué creía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad con Adrien?

Me senté en mi colchón, suspirando profunda y tristemente ante mis cavilaciones, sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que ocurría. No entendía lo que sucedía en mi propio corazón, ¿¡cómo iba a entender lo que pasaba en el de Chat!? Unos brazos me envolvieron de pronto, asustándome y provocando que soltara un aullido. Al menos, lo habría hecho si una mano no me hubiera tapado la boca. Al descubrir el traje de cuero y las garras, me giré en su dirección.

― ¡Chat! ―exclamé, estupefacta―. Creí que te habías ido.

―Así que ese profundo suspiro fue porque me echabas de menos ―afirmó con una sonrisa bravucona.

Fruncí el ceño, fulminándole con la mirada.

―No voy a dejarte sola ―prometió, acariciando el surco entre mis cejas―. Te lo dije antes, voy a protegerte.

El malestar desapareció de mi sistema, casi sin darme cuenta. Chat era un bromista nato, disfrutaba de las travesuras como nadie, pero yo sabía que a veces usaba esas bromas para ocultar sus sentimientos. Justo como había hecho antes. Y también sabía lo que valía su palabra. Suspiré, enternecida por la determinación firme que brillaba en su mirada, y me acerqué a él. Junté mis labios con los suyos en una caricia pausada, pero abrasadora. Chat parecía desconcertado por mi repentino cambio de actitud, lo que me dio la oportunidad de moverme y sentarme a horcajadas en su regazo. Lo empujé contra la cama, cayendo entre la colcha y las sábanas que él había revuelto en su ataque sorpresa. Todo ese arrebato merecía la pena solo para ver como Chat abría los ojos de par en par, completamente pasmado.

Resuelta a devolverle la de antes, me aproximé a su cuello y besé justo por encima del cascabel, haciendo que tragara con fuerza y que el cascabel vibrara. Apreciar el movimiento, una demostración de que estaba más nervioso de lo que él quería admitir, me divirtió. Ascendí, posando mis labios justo en el extremo del traje, donde la piel expuesta y el cuero se unían. Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo entero de Chat, haciendo que se entrecortara su respiración.

― ¿Es tu cuello sensible, gatito? ―pregunté con picardía, sin separarme de su piel.

― ¿M-Marinette? ―interrogó, inseguro por cómo iba a actuar yo.

Sin esperar, mordí juguetonamente su piel, logrando que un quejumbroso y adorable gemido escapara de su garganta. En ese momento pude entender por qué Chat había disfrutado tanto al provocarme a mí. Ese simple sonido hacía que todo mi cuerpo se revolucionara en una marcha desconocida para mí. Imitando sus movimientos, lamí justo donde había mordido.

Me acomodé sobre él, de forma que pudiéramos mirarnos a la cara sin aumentar la distancia. Chat me miraba atónito y, aunque el antifaz ocultaba su cara, podía ver cómo se extendía con claridad el sonrojo por su piel. Acaricié su nariz con mi dedo índice, sonriéndole resuelta. Aunque siempre era muy activa y sincera, esa vena atrevida solo había salido a la luz con Chat. Quizás porque él era el único que me retaba de verdad.

― ¿No disfrutaste de la atención, gatito?

Chat rio, interesado por mi humor. Rodeó mi cintura con una de sus manos, mientras enterró la otra en mi cabello.

―Por supuesto que sí. Deja que te devuelva el favor.

Me atrajo hacia él, uniendo nuestros labios una vez más. En un beso que nos arrebató el aliento y nos dejó los labios hormigueantes. Y a ese siguieron otros, logrando que mi pecho se sintiera como una bomba hidráulica, siendo consiente de cada bombeo en mi interior. La sangre debía estar ardiendo como lava a través de mis venas y mis arterias. Era un sentimiento tan arrollador y tan nuevo que no sabía cómo enfrentarlo. Estaba preparada para hacerle frente a cualquier _akuma_ , pero no para ese torrente de sensaciones que me recorrían de la cabeza a los pies.

En momentos así era fácil olvidar las preguntas incómodas que dictaba mi razón. Cómo no hacerlo, si en los brazos de Chat Noir el mínimo roce provocaba una tormenta completa de corrientes eléctricas que enardecían mi inmaduro corazón.

* * *

 **ADRIEN**

Observé a Marinette dormir calmadamente entre mis brazos. Se veía especialmente tierna cuando dormía. Solo verla así ya me hacía sonreír como un idiota. Aprecié con atención sus labios, que aún permanecían inflamados por los besos. La imagen me enorgulleció y me sonrojó a partes iguales. Me mordí los labios, porque la sonrisa tonta corría peligro de extenderse aún más. No habíamos pasado más allá de los simples besos, pero me parecía imposible ir más allá. Solo besarnos ya hacía latir mi corazón a mayor velocidad que un tren en marcha. Pensar en algo más era demasiado para mí. Al menos, por el momento.

Además, estaba la cuestión de que había demasiadas barreras entre nosotros para atrevernos a algo como eso. Mi conciencia no me lo permitiría. Ya me sentía como un gusano traidor por mentirle a Marinette. Sabía que ella seguía sufriendo, confusa por sus sentimientos entre Adrien y Chat Noir. Mientras ella se debatía consigo misma, yo permanecía en silencio, sin atreverme a confesarle que se había enamorado dos veces de la misma persona. Y, en cambio, yo... Era increíblemente feliz con mi princesa, no había dudas de ello. No recordaba la última vez en que había estado así de pletórico, así de feliz. Probablemente, nunca lo había estado. Sin embargo, una parte de mí no podía evitar recordar mis sentimientos por Ladybug. ¿Habían sido mis sentimientos por ella solo una ilusión? No, era imposible. El pesar que había sentido mi corazón en el pasado era, ciertamente, porque había estado enamorado de ella. ¿Mis sentimientos por ella habían desaparecido? ¿Habían pesado más los que tenía por Marinette? ¿Quizás esa incertidumbre por mis sentimientos se debía a que no había visto a mi lady en mucho tiempo? ¿La proximidad de Marinette era lo que me había hecho olvidar a Ladybug? Entonces, ¿qué sucedería cuando la viera?

Resoplé, aún más confundido que antes. El silencio se estaba convirtiendo en una auténtica pesadilla. Abracé a Marínate con mucho cuidado. Mi corazón bailó en mi pecho al aspirar el delicioso perfume a lavanda de su cabello. Estaba seguro de una cosa. Mis sentimientos por Marinette no eran ningún engaño, confusión ni mentira.

* * *

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **¿Qué os ha parecido este nuevo capítulo? Ha tenido poca acción, lo sé, pero la intensidad lo valía, ¿no? Tanto por los follones mentales que tienen montados estos dos, como por sus tiernos momentos de pareja. Al menos, a mí me dan mucha ternura.**

 **Antes de responder a los reviews, me gustaría comentar una cosa. He creado una cuenta de** _Twitter_ , **bajo el nombre de usuario** _MeimiCaro_. **Es el mismo que tengo aquí y que tengo en** _Wattpad_. **Va a ser una vía de contacto entre nosotros, ¡así que os invito a echar una ojeada por Twitter!**

 **Sou,** entonces, habrás estado realmente feliz con este capítulo. Porque ha sido cursi, cursi, cursi xD.

 **xTheRogue** , ¡ay, tú si que sabes tocarme la fibra sensible! x3. Muchas gracias por leer _Noir, Bleu, Cheveux_ y haberte decidido a seguir _Sin Aire_. Me alegro de que ambas historias te gusten y espero con ansias tus opiniones en el futuro.

 **Deidydbz** , definitivamente, algo que verás en mis fics de Ladybug es mucho Marichat xD. Me gustan las otras "parejas", pero esa es mi debilidad.

 **Guest** , marichat power! :3

 **Petite Rveur** , con tu comentario, me pusiste el listón muy alto xD. Espero que las escenas romanticursis de este capítulo te hayan gustado tanto como las del capítulo anterior. Admito que yo me he reído mucho con este capítulo xD.

 **ElbaKheel** , ¡muchas gracias por tu comentario! Me alegro de que te haya gustado. Sería un poco cruel dejarlos así, ¿no? No te preocupes, aún queda historia para rato xD.

 **En fin, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!**

 **P.D.: ¡NO OS OLVIDÉIS DE SEGUIRME EN TWITTER, QUÉ HABRÁ SORPRESAS! XD**


	5. Capítulo 5

_Ice Pond - Goong OST._

 **Capítulo 5**

 **ADRIEN**

Se me hacía extraño estar inmerso en el cotidiano movimiento del instituto después de haber vivido el ajetreo de los últimos días. Todo el mundo hablaba en los pasillos, pendiente a que llegara la hora para la primera clase, hablando con sus amigos. El bullicio era animado y ruidoso. Después de haber estudiado como un monje, en el completo silencio de mi casa, conseguir estudiar en una secundaria normal supuso una brisa de aire fresco.

Al momento, mis ojos captaron la silueta de Marinette. Hablaba tranquilamente con Alya, apoyada en el marco de la puerta del aula mientras su amiga la escuchaba cruzada de brazos. Me había despedido de ella aquella mañana temprano. Aún permanecía medio ida cuando me fui, así que no estaba seguro de si recordaba haberse despedido de mí. No pude evitar reírme entre dientes al recordarla con marcas de almohada en la cara, culpa de su mala posición al dormir, y de su pelo despeinado, culpa mía. Era una imagen tan diferente a la que podía ver todos los días que la absorbí como una esponja, encantado de tener la suficiente cercanía con ella para poder vivirla.

Un repentino tirón sobre mis hombros me sobresaltó.

―Estás tenso esta mañana, ¿eh? ―preguntó Nino con humor, apretando con rudeza mis músculos.

―Por lo que veo, tú no ―contesté al ver la sonrisa de oreja a oreja que traía.

― ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Por qué iba a estarlo? El sol brilla en el cielo, los pájaros cantan, la gente es feliz. ¡La felicidad está en el aire, hombre! ¡Quita ya esa cara larga!

Nino prácticamente brincaba y bailaba con cada paso que daba. Lo observé con atención, extrañado a la par que divertido por su actitud.

―Vale, ¿qué pasó anoche? ―cuestioné, cruzándome de brazos y deteniéndome.

― ¿A qué te refieres? ―preguntó él a su vez, haciéndose el desentendido.

Le sonreí con suficiencia, manteniendo mi mirada clavada en él, leyendo a través de su alegría rimbombante. No me hizo falta mirar a la pelirroja que estaba en la puerta del salón para intuir que su estado de ánimo tenía que ver con ella. Aguantó un minuto, poniéndose más nervioso según los segundos pasaban. Al final, suspiró exageradamente y habló.

―Detesto cuando me miras con esa cara de niño bueno cuando tienes las intenciones de un demonio ―reclamó, lanzándome una mirada envenenada. Si hubiera estado transformado en Chat, me habría reído en su cara, pero como seguía siendo Adrien, solo le sonreí de vuelta―. No quería decirlo aquí, ¡pero es igual! Estuve toda la noche mensajeándome con Alya.

 _Y yo estuve toda la noche masajeando a Marinette_ , pensé al instante, riéndome para mis adentros.

―Entonces, ¿vais progresando? ―indagué, consiguiendo un asentimiento entusiasta de su parte―. No sabes cuánto me alegro, Nino ―le apoyé, dándole una palmada suave en el hombro.

Ahora que ya sabía de qué iba la historia, iba a dejar el tema correr. Era su intimidad, sobre todo la intimidad de Alya, y no tenía necesidad de escuchar todos los detalles melosos. Sin embargo, Nino me detuvo, zarandeándome como a un muñeco.

― ¡Hemos quedado para salir juntos el próximo San Valentín! ―parecía que iba a gritar, pero estaba tan emocionado que apenas le salió la voz de su garganta―. ¿Puedes verlo? ¡El amor está en el aire, amigo mío!

En momentos así, Nino era tan melodramático que parecía sacado de una película antigua. Agradecí que dejara de moverme como a una piñata y me permitiera recobrar el aliento. Al verle la cara, estuve a punto de carcajearme allí mismo, sin límite. Si antes llamaba la atención con su bailoteo, ahora era aún más obvio. Hasta los ojos le había chiribitas.

Sabía que si lo dejaba, era capaz de hacernos perder la clase solo por contarme su oda a la maravillosa Alya, ya lo había hecho cuando estuvo enamorado de Marinette, así que tiré de él y lo arrastré a clase.

Alya nos saludó al vernos, consiguiendo que Nino diera votes de alegría. Marinette nos sonrió, pero al cruzarse conmigo, desvió la mirada al instante y fue a esconderse al interior del aula. Digo esconderse porque aquella repentina marcha era una huida en toda regla. Tragué duro, más molesto de lo que debería. Era normal estar enfadado conmigo mismo. La estaba engañando de la peor manera posible. Sin embargo, ¿por qué demonios estaba molesto con ella? Sabiendo lo que sentía por mí, ¿cómo podía estar molesto porque me evitara?

* * *

 **MARINETTE**

No podía respirar. Aunque mis pulmones aspiraran y expiraran el aire, el oxígeno no parecía estar haciéndome absolutamente. Me sentía una persona espantosa en ese momento. Mi corazón había brincado en mi pecho, conmocionado y dichoso, cuando mis ojos habían captado la figura de Adrien en el pasillo. ¿Por qué me sentía así? ¿¡Por qué!? Era feliz con Chat. Me hacía sentir ligera y valiente. Podía ser yo misma sin pudor alguno. Hacía que me gustara ser yo misma. Y él me apreciaba de esa manera. Entonces, ¿por qué narices mi corazón se revolucionaba de esa manera con Adrien? ¡Él era un amor no correspondido, por favor! Mientras que mis sentimientos por Chat sí lo eran.

En medio de la confusión que se estaba formando en mi cabeza, una mano rozó mi espalda. Una mano que conocía muy bien. Me giré bruscamente, logrando que me crujieran las articulaciones, esperando encontrarme a Chat encaramado en el pupitre a mi espalda. Estaría acuclillado, mirándome con preocupación disfrazada de pillería. Lo vería reflejado en sus ojos verdes.

Sin embargo, la preocupación que esperaba ver me la encontré en otros ojos verdes. Y La mano extendida que me tocaba la espalda también era otra. Una vez más, había confundido a Adrien con Chat. Las lágrimas resbalaron, como una furiosa catarata, por mis mejillas.

― ¿Marinette? ―me preguntó con voz suave, ganándose la atención de los demás―. ¿Te encuentras bien?

El peso en mi pecho creció tanto que me obstruyó los pulmones, aplastándome las costillas. Fue imposible respirar. Agobiada y adolorida, con el pecho ardiéndome como el mismo fuego, me desmayé.

Lo último que escuché, fue un grito de angustia. Me pareció volver a escuchar a Chat. Me maldije a mí misma por ello y me hundí aún más en la profunda oscuridad.

* * *

Me desperté, totalmente desorientada. Me dolía la garganta al respirar, ni qué decir al tragar. Sin embargo, el malestar me despejó lo suficiente como para comenzar a aclararme. Estaba en una de las camas de la enfermería del instituto. Me encontraba arropada por las sábanas y la manta blanca, con la cabeza hundida en la almohada. Miré a mi alrededor. No pude descubrir mucho. La cortina que daba privacidad a la cama estaba prácticamente rodada, de manera que no podía ver la habitación. Lo único al descubierto era la ventana. Y allí... Pestañeé, creyendo que estaba viendo una alucinación. Incluso me pellizqué fuertemente en el brazo. Me dolió a horrores, pero no produje ningún sonido. Estaba demasiado maravillada de que él estuviera allí. Chat estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana, con una pierna flexionada sobre la madera mientras la otra colgaba en el aire. La brisa le revolvía suavemente el pelo, trayéndome con ella su perfume natural.

Me habría pasado horas admirándole, pero creo que respiré muy fuerte, porque se percató de que estaba despierta. Al verme con los ojos abiertos, se puso de pie rápidamente y se aproximó a mí. Casi derrapó al sentarse en la cama y tomarme de la mano, pero no hizo ningún comentario. Yo tampoco, aunque no pude evitar reírme un poco.

― ¿Cómo te encuentras? ―preguntó, acariciado con suavidad mi muñeca. Sus garras me hacían cosquillas allá por donde me rozaban.

― No lo sé ―admití con duda―. ¿Qué pasó?

― Tuviste una crisis de ansiedad en medio de la clase ―informó, apartándome el fleco de la frente―. Te desmayaste.

Con sus palabras, los recuerdos volvieron a mi mente. Volvieron a toda velocidad, lo que consiguió que el peso de mi pecho me aplastara al instante con toda su carga. Los sentimientos sobrecogedores que había tenido al ver a Adrien regresaron a mí. En ese momento, el roce cálido de Chat, que me acunaba con dulzura, pareció quemar cada tramo de piel que tocaba. Me sentía una traidora y una mentirosa. Me aparté de su agarre y me senté en la cama. Al momento, comencé a llorar. Fue en completo silencio. Por cada llanto que me tragaba, las lágrimas parecían ser más y más acidas. Me tapé el rostro con las manos, detestando que Chat me viera así.

― ¡Marinette! ―exclamó Chat, preocupado―. ¿¡Qué te ocurre!?

No le respondí, demasiado ocupada sintiéndome despreciable y odiándome a mí misma para encontrar mi voz.

― ¡Marinette! ―me llamó, desesperado―. ¿¡Te duele algo!? Necesito que me lo digas para poder ayudarte.

Nuevamente, permanecí en silencio. Escuché a Chat gruñir, angustiado.

― ¡Iré a buscar ayuda! ―exclamó, alejándose de la cama.

Antes de que pudiera irse, por instinto, agarré su mano. Chat observó mi cara, llena de lágrimas, inflamada y enrojecida por el llanto. Me miró preocupado. Se volvió a sentar a mi lado, limpiándome las mejillas.

―Soy una persona horrible ―reconocí, incapaz de mirarle a la cara.

― ¿Por qué dices eso? ―preguntó, consternado.

― Me pasó algo antes ―comencé a explicar, con la voz rota―, cuando vi a Adrien.

Esa frase pareció sobresaltarle. Me observó de hito en hito.

― Soy increíblemente feliz a tu lado. Más de lo que he sido en mucho tiempo. Sin embargo ―me detuve a tomar aire, emitiendo un jadeo entrecortado―, cuando vi a Adrien antes, mi corazón enloqueció. Igual que me sucede cuando te veo a ti ―rompí a llorar otra vez. Detestaba ser un mar de lágrimas, pero la incertidumbre y la angustia pesaban demasiado en mi infantil corazón―. No entiendo lo que ocurre. No sé qué siento. Solo sé que siento que estoy jugando contigo.

Los brazos de Chat me rodearon, cortándome la respiración por la impresión. Mis manos tocaban su pecho. Era cálido y podía sentir el ritmo firme y acelerado bajo la piel. Él también estaba angustiado. La calidez segura de sus brazos me reconfortaba.

―No pienses eso ―me pidió con voz afligida―. Desde el momento en que tú y yo decidimos acercarnos, sabía lo que sucedía. Tú misma me lo dijiste. No te preocupes, todo está bien. Te comprendo.

No podía verle la cara. No podía saber si estaba mintiendo. Sin embargo, mi corazón se aferró a sus palabras como el desconsiderado egoísta que era. Estuve a punto de corresponder su abrazo, cuando un enorme estallido hizo retumbar el edificio. Solo duró un segundo, pero fue demasiado fuerte como para creer que había sido una ilusión. Chat se alarmó. Se separó de mí y fue directo a la ventana. Desde mi posición en la cama, no podía ver lo que estaba sucediendo, pero el rostro intranquilo de Chat no me auguró nada bueno.

Se acercó a pasos agigantados hacia mí y abrazó mis mejillas con sus manos.

―Tengo que marcharme. Mantente escondida y a salvo ―me ordenó, y si no hubiera estado tan serio le habría reñido por ello―. Después seguiremos con esto ―Con esas palabras, besó mi frente y, al momento, salió de un salto por la ventana.

Esperé un par de minutos, hasta estar completamente segura de que se había marchado, para levantarme de la cama.

― ¡Tikki! ―llamé a la _kwami_ , deseando que hubiera encontrado el momento para escaquearse y encontrarme―. ¡TIKKI!

De pronto, una rápida bola roja apareció ante mis ojos. Hasta que no se detuvo, no me di cuenta de que era ella. Con un gesto serio, ambas nos pusimos de acuerdo. Teníamos que ponernos en marcha. Ya hablaríamos más tarde.

―Tikki, ¡transfórmame!

Aunque mi mente debía comenzar a centrarse en el combate, mis pensamientos estaban en otra parte. Estaban en las palabras de Chat Noir. ¿Me entendía por qué era comprensivo? ¿O por qué le sucedía lo mismo con Ladybug? Si era eso, ¿en qué situación me ponía?

* * *

 **Melodrama, melodrama everywhere xD. Esa ha sido la impresión general, ¿verdad? ¡Qué se le va ha hacer! Ambos son unos angustias y unos lentos, a parte de ser unos atolondrados adolescentes xD.**

 **¿Qué pasará a continuación? Me gustaría escuchar vuestras opiniones al respecto.**

 **sonrais777** , es mi pareja favorita porque es la que supone un mayor reto para ambos. En las otras variables, uno de los componentes está enamorado del otro. Es más divertido cuando ambos están enamorados de "otra persona" y se enamoran mutuamente.

 **sou** , no consideraría lo del capítulo del hoy como celos, sino como un enredo mental que ambos tienen montado. Creo que bastante mal lo tienen los pobres xD.

 **Petite Rveur** , en serio, ¡adoro tus reviews! xD. Tranquila, es normal. fue un poco fogoso el capítulo anterior. Para que hubiera un equilibrio y una cierta lógica con el capítulo de hoy. No tendría sentido decir que tienen una relación romántica si nunca se les ha visto juntos ni comprobado si tienen un verdadero compromiso sentimental. Y sí, soy una cruel villana. Los tengo a los pobres hechos un verdadero lío xD.

 **Dixipa39** , jajajajajajajajajjaa, comprendo tu lucha. Yo también lo intenté al principio, pero es imposible. ¡Gracias por seguirme!

 **HeiMao3** , ¡muchas gracias por tu review! Has conseguido que tenga una sonrisa tonta en la cara X3. Si lo que más disfrutaste es el cacao mental que tienen estos dos, este capítulo te habrá encantado. Y te aviso que se va a poner mejor xD.

Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews a **Forever MK NH, Sele-02, Deidydbz, DragoViking, Guest, Miralove** y **Hati-chan**. No os imagináis lo feliz que me hace poder leerlos.

 **Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡hasta el capítulo 6!**

 **P.D.: ¡Os espero en mi perfil de Twitter, dónde comento novedades y curiosidades de cada uno de mis fics!**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **ADRIEN**

Corrí y brinqué con todas mis fuerzas por los tejados de París, sintiendo la presencia del hospital tras de mí como un imán que me hacía consciente en todo momento de su ubicación. Un imán que me llevaba a Marinette.

Desde el primer momento en que aquella bestia había aparecido, una mala sensación había inundado cada una de las células de mi cuerpo. Se estremecían del terror, sabiendo que la actitud de ese akuma no era normal.

Lo encontré en medio de la avenida, destrozando con sus enormes patas y sus poderosas alas todo a su alrededor. Las paredes de uno de los edificios estaban totalmente separada de los cimientos, mostrando el interior de una tienda de ropa. Pude ver cómo la gente huía despavorida del inquietante edificio. Vi a _La Bestia,_ titulo impuesto al no encontrar uno mejor, dispuesta a seguirlos desde el aire. Estiré mi bastón hasta él, tomándolo por sorpresa y logrando que impactara contra la pared de ladrillo de un edificio cercano. Destrozó el muro, dejando su huella tras él. Aproveché el impulso del bastón para que me aproximara a _La Bestia_.

 _La Bestia_ no tardó en recuperarse, irguiéndose en toda su envergadura. Se lanzó hacia mí al instante. Fue tan rápido que no me dio tiempo a esquivarlo. Sus cuatrocientos kilos de peso cayeron sobre mí como una bola de demolición. Me envistió con la cabeza, alzándome al aire, para luego aplastarme con su pecho de hierro. El impacto me dejó tan desorientado y aturdido que no tuve tiempo de esquivar sus garras, que me aprisionaron con la tenacidad de unas pinzas hidráulicas. Emprendió el vuelo, con la vigorosidad que le daban sus alas y se alzó por encima de los edificios. Cogió impulso con las patas y me lanzó contra el suelo de asfalto de la avenida. El aire frío me despertó de mi letargo y pude accionar mi bastón a tiempo para que se clavara en el enrejado de la terraza de un edificio cercano. Desaceleró lo suficiente la trayectoria para que pudiera caer en el suelo sin volverme un amasijo son forma envuelto en traje de cuero. Sin embargo, los golpes habían sido tan brutales y salvajes que ese simple esfuerzo me había dejado exhausto. Al mismo tiempo, era consciente de que _La Bestia_ no iba a darme un segundo de tregua.

Escuché un silbido de viento tras de mí. Apenas tuve un segundo para esquivarlo y evitar el golpe de un salto. _La Bestia_ no se rinde. Comenzamos un juego de persecución en el que era el ratón asustado que no paraba de correr de un lugar a otro, en lugar del gato. Me agobiaba esa realidad. Ese _akuma_ era más salvaje que ninguno a los que me había enfrentado antes. No podía distraerle con conversación, ni intentar que reaccionara. Solo podía huir. El _akuma_ había penetrado tan profundamente en la mente de ese infeliz que no había forma humana de detenerle.

 _Mi Lady, ¿dónde demonios estás? ¡Te necesito!_. Mi ruego me sobresaltó. No porque no lo hubiera rezado en mi interior otras veces. Es más, en infinidad de ocasiones la había llamado en mis pensamientos, tanto en situaciones de combate como en la intranquilidad de mi soledad, esperando que apareciera. Sin embargo, un miedo muy distinto al que había estado padeciendo ante las garras de _La Bestia_ me estremeció por dentro. Miedo al descubrimiento, a la verdad. Terror a que mis inseguridades me demostraran cuáles eran mis verdaderos sentimientos por Ladybug y por Marinette.

Aprovechando mi ensimismamiento por mi debate interno, _La Bestia_ me sujetó con sus garras, me alzó en el aire y, al momento, me lanzó de lleno contra el suelo. Aunque su técnica era repetitiva, era tan veloz que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar. No pude defenderme. Lo único que logre hacer fue protegerme la cabeza.

El impacto me alcanzó de lleno y la dureza del asfalto me despedazó las costillas. El dolor me acalambró el cuerpo, extendiéndose rápidamente por cada célula. El aire se escapó de mis labios sin poder evitarlo en una húmeda y molesta tos que me llenó el gusto de sangre.

Luché por enfocar la mirada, atento a _La Bestia_ que debía estar preparándose para darme el toque final. Sin embargo, todo daba vueltas a mi alrededor y no podía ver nada. Únicamente podía depender de mis oídos que, aunque escuchaban un molesto pitido atronador, aún podía apreciar lo que sucedía alrededor. Entonces me di cuenta. Escuché como batía las alas y las garras se separaban del suelo. Descubrí que se alejaba de mí, acercándose a otro lugar. Al imán que me mantenía anclado y consciente de su presencia. Al hospital. A Marinette. En ese momento fui realmente consciente de que el primer ataque no había sido fortuito. _La Bestia_ iba tras ella.

 _¡LADYBUG, POR FAVOR!_ , exclamé para mis adentros, rugiendo como el animal malherido que era. Sin embargo, percibí como _La Bestia_ seguía alejándose y ella no aparecía. Reuní las escasas fuerzas que me quedaban y estiré mi bastón. Se proyectó a tal velocidad que el metal atravesó limpiamente una de las alas de La Bestia, haciéndole flaquear. Aproveché su momento de debilidad para erguirme. Fue difícil y me faltaba el aire, pero lo conseguí. Escupí con desagrado un buche de sangre que me inundaba la boca.

Desde la distancia, pude apreciar el deseo asesino y sangriento brillando en su mirada. Probablemente ese fue el signo más humano que vi en él, lo único que me recordó que había un _akuma_ corrompiendo a un ser humano. Porque los animales mataban por sobrevivir, pero esa bestia iba a destrozarme por puro placer.

Me puse en posición de combate, aunque el esfuerzo me arrebató el aliento, esperando a que llegara su envite. En ese momento, una mancha rojiza, tan veloz como el aleteo de un colibrí, cruzó el cielo, interponiéndose entre _La Bestia_ y yo. El conocido zumbido de un yoyó inundó el aire, envolviendo con su cordel el ala del _akuma_ y enviándolo al piso de un golpe. El aire se llenó de polvo debido a la potencia de la colisión.

Me quedé congelado en el sitio, mientras mi corazón latía frenético en mi pecho, magullando mis destrozadas costillas. La contemplé frente a mí, dándome la espalda. Se encontraba en posición de combate, girando el yoyó recién recuperado con un movimiento rápido de muñeca. Su figura parecía centellear ante mis ojos frente a toda aquella vorágine de destrucción. Me asaltó una reacción conocida. Tan conocida que me asustó. Mi picaba la piel de las ganas de tocarla; quería grabar en mi retina su imagen, después de tanto tiempo sin verla; quería estrecharla fuerte contra mi pecho, sin importar cuánto me doliera el cuerpo por ello. Me aterré porque era el mismo sentimiento que había tenido por ella en el pasado. Seguía igual, intacto e irrompible, sin importar los últimos acontecimientos. Seguía igual, sin importar que eso mismo era lo que sentía por Marinette.

Ladybug se giró en mi dirección. Tenía el semblante preocupado, con el entrecejo profundamente fruncido y las comisuras de su boca alicaídas. Se acercó a mí, rápidamente y a grandes zancadas.

― ¡CHAT! ―exclamó, acongojada, al comprobar que apenas podía tenerme en pie―. ¿¡Te encuentras bien!?

Intentó rozarme la mejilla con su mano. Retrocedí, alarmado. Mi reacción la sobresaltó, porque su talante preocupado se profundizó aún más y retiró la mano con rapidez.

― ¿Te he hecho daño? ―preguntó, analizándome con sus brillantes y misteriosos ojos azules―. ¡Oh, Chat! ¡Debería haber llegado antes!

Estuve a punto de decirle que no debía preocuparse, que no era culpa suya. Era feliz con el simple hecho de que estuviera conmigo allí, a mi lado. Tanto que me hacía sentir culpable. Sin embargo, las palabras se quedaron en mi lengua. _La Bestia_ comenzó a erguirse nuevamente, recuperado del golpe. Vi que se preparaba para huir, estirando fuertemente las alas como hizo la primera vez que escapó. Mi instinto me superó, y antes de razonar nada, salté al tejado del edificio más cercano para seguirle. Mi Lady grita, pero no la escuché, no le hice caso.

Todo a mi alrededor desapareció. Solo era consciente de cómo, una vez más, _La Bestia_ se empeñaba en marchar hacia el hospital. Con ayuda de mi bastón, salté en el aire y caí sobre su espalda. Utilicé mi arma para aprisionarle el cuello, atrayéndola hacia mí con todas mis fuerzas. _La Bestia_ graznó e intentó apartarme de ella con violentos espasmos. Su fuerza hercúlea me superó. Consiguió desprenderse de mí y lanzarme por los aires. Incapaz de renunciar, utilicé mi bastón para atacarle en el ala malherida. Sin embargo, sucedió algo imprevisto. Algo que no preveía. El arma de Ladybug y la mía chocaron, de manera que el yoyó se enroló en torno a mi bastón y me atrajo hacia ella. Por su expresión sorprendida, es obvio que no esperaba que eso pasara. Su intención, al igual que la mía, era detener al _akuma_. Por primera vez en nuestra vida, fuimos incapaces de compenetrarnos.

Esos fugaces pensamientos cruzaban mi mente mientras volaba directo al suelo, guiado por el tirón del yoyó de mi Lady. Conseguí utilizar mi bastón para frenar la caída, enterrándose en la tierra removida del suelo y alzando una gran nube de polvo. Sin embargo, cuando llegó al asfalto sin arrancar frenó en seco, mandándome por los aires. Caí rodando por el duro asfalto sin poder contener el aire y las ganas de vomitar. Escupí la sangre entre dolorosas sacudidas.

Me mantuve quieto, incapaz de moverme, demasiado concentrado en controlar el dolor que me recorría. La niebla de tierra que me rodeaba me aisló de todo, pero no durante mucho tiempo. Se disipó, mostrando una figura conocida que se acercó a mí corriendo.

― ¡CHAT! ―gritó, con una voz tan desgarrada por el miedo que me sorprendió.

Se arrodilló a mi lado, moviendo las manos con inquietud, sin saber qué hacer. No pude responderle, incapaz de hacer algo más allá que toser.

― ¡CHAT! ¡TIENE QUE VERTE UN MÉDICO! ¡TENEMOS QUE IR AL HOSPITAL!

Hospital. Esa palabra resonó en mi mente con un ímpetu tan demoledor como los cuatrocientos kilos de fuerza bruta que suponía un enfrentamiento con _La Bestia_. Me erguí con una velocidad tan brusca que me mareó y me crujió por dentro. Sin embargo, no me importó. Estaba demasiado obcecado en que mi miedo se hiciera realidad como para detenerme. Miré a mi alrededor, descubriendo que _La Bestia_ había desaparecido en la tormenta de tierra y no había rastro de él. Eso quería decir...

― ¡NO DEBES MOVERTE EN TU ESTADO! ―reclamó Ladybug, agarrándome por el brazo para detenerme.

El contacto me abrasó la piel al instante. Hizo que mi cuerpo se revolucionara y que el estómago se agitara, emocionado. Esa electricidad, esa calidez... Era lo que yo sentía al tocar a Marinette. Me asqueé de mi mismo al darme cuenta de mi confusión. Demasiado alterado y confundido como para actuar con normalidad, me libré violentamente del agarre de mi Lady y, sin atreverme a mirar atrás ni a escuchar sus palabras, trepé por los tejados de París de camino al hospital, en busca de Marinette.

El sabor a sangre me acompañó todo el camino como el regusto amargo de mi corazón traidor.

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Como habréis podido ver, este capítulo ha tenido un poquito más de acción. Tanta que el pobre Adrien ha quedado hecho polvo; y tan veloz que no le dio tiempo a Marinette de llegar a tiempo. Si es que cuando dicen que hago sufrir a mis personajes..., no lo voy a negar ┐(︶▽︶)┌.

Antes que nada, comentar que la web ha estado dando problemas, así que si no respondo a alguno de los reviews, me disculpo. Puede que no me haya llegado correctamente por esa razón.

 **sonrais777** , la pobre tiene un cacao mental que no es ni medio normal. Aunque Adrien tampoco está muy cuerdo en este momento ( =ω=)..nyaa.

 **Omnipotente Vargas** , ¡gracias! Te prometo que este fic tendrá MariChat por los cuatro costados ╰(▔∀▔)╯..

 **Forever MK NH** , sobre todo para este par, que se complican la vida sin razón.

 **Dixipa39** , ¡oish! ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegro que te esté gustando tanto (⁄⁄⁄▽⁄⁄⁄). El cacao mental de Marinette ya era obvio, pero también está llegando la hora de tortura de Chat muajajajajaja. Soy malvada, lo sé.

 **Hati-chan** , este par es tan lento que aun les quedan un par de capítulos para ponerse en marcha. Sus corazones laten como colibríes, pero sus cerebros van como caracoles.

 **DragoViking** , si los dos tuvieran el sentido común necesario para ver la realidad, no habría serie, directamente jajajajajaja.

 **Sele-02** , es que está el problema que no pueden mostrarle su verdadera identidad a nadie para no ser descubiertos por el mal. Sumado a que tienen miedo, y esas cosas jajajajaja. Si la situación fuera tan fácil, no habría fic, ciertamente (✧∀✧)/.

 **HeiMao3** , la verdad es que los tengo a los dos un tanto torturados a los pobres. Ahora se suma al cacao mental el nuevo dilema de Adrien. Aunque sí, sus corazones les dictan que están enamorados de la misma persona, pero con lo espesos que son... ¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué pasará? ＼(≧▽≦)／.

 **Petite Rveur** , si yo fuera guionista de la serie... Creo que nuestros protagonistas sufrirían muchísimo jajajajajajaja. La verdad es que ambos están en una situación muy complicada, en la que cualquier paso el falso puede ser fatal. Es una situación tan rara que es realmente difícil de enfrentar con claridad. Respecto a cómo y cuando estallará la bomba... Te voy a dejar con la incertidumbre.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **Deidydbz** , **Miralove** y **MotokoAoyama**. ¡Me motiváis a seguir escribiendo!

Bueno, pues esto es todo. Os invito a seguirme en **Twitter** ( **MeimiCaro** ) donde publico noticias sobre mis fics todo el tiempo.

Con esto y un bizcocho, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.


	7. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

 **MARINETTE**

Observé, atónita y alterada, como Chat desaparecía entre los edificios como una flecha, dejando un rastro de sangre tras de sí. Ver como su imagen se desdibujaba en el horizonte me hizo reaccionar. Iba directo hacia el hospital. Si descubría que yo, Marinette, no estaba allí...

Con ayuda de mi yoyó, recorrí las calles con una velocidad abrumadora. Me decidí por un recorrido diferente al que había elegido Chat, más próximo a la ruta que él intuía que había tomado ese monstruo. Las palmas de las manos y las plantas de los pies me ardían por la tirantez de la soga del yoyó y el impacto contra los muros de los edificios, pero no me permití detenerme ni un solo segundo.

La imagen de Chat, medio muerto, escupiendo sangre y encogiéndose del dolor, se reproducía en mi mente una y otra vez, asustándome hasta el punto de aprisionarme los pulmones en una celda de metal. Las lágrimas ácidas comenzaron a irritarme los ojos. Ni siquiera me molesté en apartarlas.

Llegué a mi habitación en el hospital en tiempo record. Estuve a punto de estrellarme contra la pared gracias a mi ritmo frenético, pero conseguí apañármelas para dar una pirueta en el aire y caer de pie. Miré a mi alrededor, con los pulmones en la mano, esperando encontrar un par de ojos verdes mirándome sorprendidos. No encontré nada. Chat no había llegado. Me derrumbé en el suelo mientras mi trasformación se deshacía, aliviada. Había llegado a tiempo. Sin embargo, el hecho de que aún no hubiera llegado resultaba preocupante. Él había salido corriendo antes que yo. ¿Cuán herido estaba realmente? El miedo me recorrió por entero.

Crucé miradas con Tikki. Ella me observaba abatida y preocupada, pero corrió a esconderse sin mediar palabra. Al igual que yo, sabía que el haber llegado antes que Chat había sido cuestión de suerte.

Un repentino jadeo a mi espalda me sobresaltó. Aún sentada en el suelo, me giré en el acto, encontrándome con Chat acuclillado en la ventana, agarrándose el costado con una mano mientras con la otra se aferraba al marco de la ventana. Estaba empapado en sudor, con el fleco pegado a su frente, y terriblemente pálido. Su boca conservaba la sangre húmeda. Sus ojos esmeraldas me analizaron con nerviosismo, casi con incredulidad.

Las lágrimas corrieron por mis ojos, incontrolables. Mi corazón se debatía en un conflicto interno. Estaba feliz, porque realmente estaba ahí, frente a mí, observándome. Me estaba mirando. No rehuyendo mi mirada como había sucedido minutos antes en la calle. Sin embargo, también estaba asustada. Jamás había visto a Chat tan maltrecho, tan herido. Y estaba así porque yo no había llegado a tiempo. No había sido una buena compañera. Ese pensamiento hizo que mis lágrimas nublaran mi visión.

―C-Chat... ―susurré, con voz temblorosa.

Hice acopio de voluntad para enderezarme e ir hacia él, instando a moverse a mis repentinamente temblorosas piernas. Pero Chat reaccionó antes que yo. De un saltó entró en la habitación y le bastaron dos zancadas para tenerme a su alcance. Estiró la mano y me atrajo hasta él, rodeándome con tal fuerza que me costaba respirar.

― ¡CHAT! -exclamé, desconcertada, intentando deshacer el agarre―. ¡Estás herido! ¡Detente!

Chat Noir, con la fuerza hercúlea que le daba mantenerse en su transformación, ni se inmutó ante mis esfuerzos. Se mantuvo imperturbable, manteniéndome fuertemente abrazada a él, sin que ningún espacio se diera entre nosotros. Podía sentir el latido acelerado de Chat contra mi pecho, retumbando con una fuerza y un ímpetu arrolladores.

―Menos mal... ―musitó, con voz rota―. Princesa, estás a salvo.

Chat apoyó su frente en mi hombro y rompió a llorar. No comprendía nada. No entendía qué le sucedía, pero sentir como su pecho temblaba contra el mío y como las lágrimas calientes me empapaban el hombro, me dejó inmóvil, totalmente descorazonada. Chat estaba aterrado y no comprendía la razón. Solo era consciente de que si estaba en ese estado maltrecho era por mi culpa.

Hundí mis manos en su cabello rubio, maravillándome por su tacto a pesar de estar cubierto de polvo, sudor y sangre. Lo acaricié suavemente, intentando relajarlo y aproximarlo a mí. Besé su sien en una caricia casta, antes de apoyar mi mentón sobre su cabeza.

―Chat...

* * *

 **ADRIEN**

Tardé mucho tiempo en tranquilizarme. El pánico y el terror no eran de ayuda. Hasta que no fui plenamente consciente de que Marinette estaba entre mis brazos, a salvo, mi corazón no se liberó de las angustiosas agujas que lo atravesaban. ¿Qué habría sucedido si no hubiera llegado a tiempo? ¿Y si esa bestia realmente hubiera ido en su busca, secuestrándola? El terror me causaba una angustia y un dolor tan grandes que mis costillas magulladas parecían desaparecer en el olvido. Probablemente tenía algo que ver el permanecer transformado, que siempre me había ayudado a curarme más rápidamente de las heridas de combate. Sin embargo, me vi incapaz de pensar en eso por el momento. Estaba demasiado concentrado en sentirla a ella, junto a mí. Libre y a salvo.

Ella lloraba angustiada, susurrando mi nombre con tanto cariño y preocupación que hizo que mi cuerpo se relajara, que se tomara un segundo de paz en medio de aquella locura. No debería sentirme feliz por su tristeza, era consciente de que estaba preocupada por mí más que por ella misma. Pero ser consciente de cuán importante era mi existencia para ella me recordaba lo especial que era mi princesa para mí. Nada más importaba ya. Mis sentimientos por Ladybug eran confusos y, a la vez, preciosos. Era consciente de que seguían en mi pecho, bien arraigados, y sabía que era imposible arrancarlos de cuajo. Sin embargo, la muchacha entre mis brazos era demasiado especial para mí como para lanzarlo todo por la borda solo por mi confusión. Valoraría mis sentimientos por ella, por la especial y dulce chica de ojos zafiro que permanecía entre mis brazos, sin importarme nada más. Mi única lucha sería protegerla.

Con esa epifanía, ya más tranquilo, me alejé de ella. Fue apenas unos centímetros, esperando poder observar su rostro. Tenía las mejillas y los ojos enrojecidos por el llanto. Me observaba con la preocupación clara en su cara. Por muy sádico que sonara, la imagen me reconfortó por dentro.

― Te quiero ―declaré de pronto, logrando que Marinette parpadeara impresionada―. Te quiero, princesa ―Era una promesa.

Marinette entreabrió los labios, perpleja por mi repentino arranque, sin saber qué decir. Sin embargo, yo no necesitaba que me respondiera. Mis palabras habían sido una promesa dedicada a ella, solamente a ella. No necesitaba nada más. Sin darle tiempo a responder, cerré el espacio que nos separaba, dándole un beso suave. Sabía a sal y a sangre, pero Marinette no me rechazó. Con el cuidadoso tacto de una mariposa, me peinó los cabellos, acercándome a ella. Respondió la caricia con un cuidado que me estremeció el alma y mi corazón aleteó de tal forma que estuve seguro de que estaba tomando la decisión correcta.

* * *

¡Hola a todo el mundo, lindas flores!

¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Un poco corto, lo sé, pero añadir cualquier cosa más me parecía incongruente. Y quería darle un segundo de paz a nuestro pobre gato, que lo torturé bastante en el capítulo anterior xD.

 **Miralove** , ¡muchísimas gracias! Espero que este capítulo también lo hayas disfrutado ^^.

 **Deidydbz** , una de las razones por las que este par es tan adorable es, precisamente, porque son más densos que los caracoles xD.

 **Forever MK NH** , bueno, durante este capítulo ha tenido un pequeño segundo de pausa. Algo es algo muajajajajajajaja.

 **sonrais777** , puedes decirlo, me gusta torturar a este par. Entre _Noir, Bleu, Cheveux_ y esto, sé que es lo que parece xD.

 **DragoViking** , teniendo en cuetna que toda la acción sucedió en cinco minutos... Capaz que se muerde la lengua si intenta decir algo xD. Pero sí, fue una forma de demostrar que Chat estaba demasiado serio para intentar cualquier acto de chulería tan típico de él.

 **ElbaKheel** , son tan espesos que es normal que estas cosas pasen. Aunque sí, sé que los torturo más que el propio Thomas Astruc xD.

 **cindy-chan10** , tu review fue toda una sorpresa, ¡muchas gracias! Tranquila, no abandono mis historias. A lo mejor me tomo alguna pausa de vez en cuando, pero no las abandono xD. ¡Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado!

 **Petite Rveur** , ¿te he dicho ya que adoro tus reviews, linda flor? xD. No es que disfrute de tu sufrimiento ni nada por el estilo, pero me alegra descubrir que mi pequeño fic te gusta hasta tal punto. Es todo un honor, ¿lo sabías? Respecto a tus preguntas, me temo que voy a tomarlas como preguntas retóricas porque si no voy a acabar soltando algún que otro spoiler xD. Espero que las epifanías del capítulo de hoy te hayan gustado :3.

 **Anislabonis** , ¡muchas gracias!

Espero contar con vuestros comentarios y opiniones sobre este capítulo. También os invito a seguirme en **Twitter** y en **Tumblr**.

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	8. Capítulo 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

 **ADRIEN**

Estaba exhausto. Tanto física como emocionalmente. Mis lágrimas se habían detenido, pero aún sentía el peso como un lastre.

Quizás por mi debilidad, mi instinto estaba tomando el mando de mi cuerpo a pasos agigantados. Más manteniendo mi conversión en Chat Noir. Podía sentir como el gato salvaje de mi interior se revolvía y retorcía, peleando contra las paredes que lo limitaban a mantenerse encerrado y me protegían de convertirme en una bestia.

Me separé lentamente del abrazo de Marinette, un tanto renuente he de admitir. La miré a los ojos. No tenía la cara mucho mejor de la que suponía tenía yo, enrojecida por las lágrimas y con los ojos irritados. Tenía los hombros hundidos y la mirada agotada.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? —atiné, erráticamente, a preguntar—. ¿Necesitas seguir en el hospital? —continué, sin darle tiempo a contestar.

—No, no te preocupes —negó al momento, enfatizando rápidamente con la cabeza. Por cómo parpadeó, creo que incluso se mareó con el rápido movimiento. En otra situación, me habría hecho gracia—. Todos exageraron, no tengo nada grave.

La miré, alzando una ceja, sin creerla del todo.

—Lo digo en serio —aseveró con ademán serio—. El que me preocupa eres tú. Estás… —dejó la frase sin concluir, estudiándome de arriba a abajo con el ceño fruncido y la boca contraída por la preocupación—, hecho un desastre —admitió al fin.

—No te preocupes por mí, solo necesito descansar.

—Lo que necesitas es un médico.

—No —rechacé tajantemente. El impulso fue tan fuerte que el dolor me arañó los pulmones—. Conozco mis poderes. Solo necesito descanso. El problema es que, estando aquí, no podré hacerlo.

— ¿Temes que ese akuma vuelva? —preguntó con seriedad.

La observé por unos segundos, en silencio. Había momentos en los que se me olvidaba que Marinette era una civil común. Había estado en riesgo de muerte múltiples veces y jamás la había visto tener miedo de nada. No solo ante este akuma. Recordaba haberla visto metida en otros problemas con anterioridad y cómo, jamás, había huido ante el peligro.

En ese momento, me miraba con fijeza, clavando sus increíbles ojos azules en mí, con una seguridad tan férrea que resultaba despampanante. Ella era increíble.

—Sí —reconocí, sin temer que se asustara por lo que iba a decirle—. Me he dado cuenta de que _La Bestia_ solo aparece cuando estás tú en medio. Eres su objetivo. Estuve totalmente seguro de eso cuando descubrí su insistencia por venir al hospital mientras peleaba conmigo.

—Pero, ¿por qué iba a venir a por mí? —inquirió, apoyando sus dedos sobre su mentón y acariciándose los labios con el dedo índice.

Clavó la mirada, fijamente, en el suelo. Por su pose meditativa, parecía que se lo preguntaba más a sí misma que a mí, pero le respondí de todos modos.

—No lo sé —admití, molesto por mi ignorancia—, solo puedo hacer conjeturas. Sin embargo, saber por qué no cambia nada. Sigue siendo una realidad el hecho de que viene a por ti, así que no podré descansar hasta saber que estás en un lugar seguro, donde no pueda encontrarte.

— ¿Quieres que nos vayamos del hospital? ¿Tienes algún lugar pensado?

Asentí, pero no di más detalles. Me levanté del suelo, aunque no pude evitar el quejido de dolor que escapó de mis labios. Marinette, alarmada, me ayudó a equilibrarme, sirviéndome de apoyo.

— ¿Cómo lo haremos? ¿Pediremos un taxi? —preguntó, examinando la sangre del suelo y la que había impregnado su ropa.

Negué en el acto.

—En este momento no me fío de nada ni de nadie. Es mejor que nadie sepa a dónde vamos.

— ¿Y qué pretendes? ¿Ir de salto en salto por los edificios?

La miré como si la misma pregunta fuera una estupidez.

— ¿En tu estado? —recalcó ella, malhumorada, cogiendo el cuello de su camiseta y tirándolo hacia arriba, para que las manchas de sangre llamaran mi atención—. Además —añadió, antes de que pudiera responder nada—, si realmente me están siguiendo, no hay nada más cantoso que huir a través de los tejados. La gente coge taxis para ir y venir del hospital todo el tiempo, será mucho más discreto.

Me estaba taladrando con la mirada y, aunque me estaba sujetando para que no me desplomara, mantenía esa pose de "tengo razón y lo sabes". Era una pose que se me hacía extraordinariamente familiar, pese a que no había peleado tan continuadamente con Marinette para que fuera así. Resoplé, cansado, sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria.

— ¿Y cómo pretendes que nadie sepa quién soy? —replanteé con humor, haciendo sonar mi cascabel con un golpe rápido. Estaba tan magullado que me dolía hasta sonreír, pero no pude evitar que una sonrisa socarrona me inundara las mejillas.

—No te preocupes por eso —respondió, sorprendiéndome con su expresión traviesa.

* * *

 **MARINETTE**

Salir del hospital fue mucho más fácil de lo que había pensado. Todo el mundo estaba demasiado ocupado con el ataque del akuma, los destrozos que había causado y los heridos colaterales, como para preocuparse de nadie más. Eso me dio la oportunidad de robar algunas mudas de ropa de la enfermería, material de primeros auxilios y una bolsa para llevarlo todo. Me sentía culpable por robar, pero teniendo en cuenta la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, no podía hacer otra cosa. Ya encontraría la manera de retribuir al hospital por eso.

Chat y yo nos cambiamos en la habitación. Aunque la palabra más exacta sería decir que yo me cambié, porque él no podía quitarse el traje de licra y cuero. Ayudarle a vestirse me recordó a _Eduardo Manostijeras_. El chiste no pudo sino hacerme reír.

Mientras que yo me vestí con un traje de enfermera, un traje que hizo chiribitas los ojos del gato pervertido, Chat fue como civil. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros; una sudadera morada, muchas tallas más grande que él y que le tapaba el cuello y la cabeza, gracias a la capucha. Para el antifaz, no nos quedó otro remedio que vendarle los ojos. Tiki aprovechó ese momento para esconderse en la bolsa.

Tuve que guiar a Chat todo el camino hasta la salida, aunque sospechaba que él era perfectamente capaz de moverme por sí mismo gracias a su increíblemente desarrollado sentido del oído.

Una vez en el taxi, Chat fue dando órdenes al conductor cada cierto tiempo, volviéndome loca rápidamente. Aproveché el trayecto para enviarles un mensaje a mis padres. No les decía dónde estaba, pero intentaba tranquilizarles al decirles que estaba bien y que Chat me protegía.

Chat le hizo dar diez mil vueltas hasta llegar a un área residencial. Era una de esas zonas de lujo valladas en todo su alrededor. Había que pasar por un portón metálico custodiado por un guardia de seguridad para poder entrar.

Al fin, el coche se paró frente a una casa de estilo rústico, preciosa, con un túnel de rosas a modo de entrada, antes de llegar a la puerta principal, de madera. Le pedimos al taxista que nos esperara allí y, ante semejante panorama, el hombre ni siquiera chistó. Ayudé a Chat a acercarse a la casa. Rebuscó en el jarrón que había junto al portón, colgado en la pared, sacando una llave dorada y abriendo la puerta. Una vez dentro, se zafó las vendas de los ojos y rebuscó en la mesita de madera que había en el recibidor. Sacó una billetera de cuero. Lo vi dispuesto a salir a pagarle al hombre, pero se la arrebaté de las manos y salí yo.

Abrí la cartera y saqué el dinero. Me quedé desconcertada ante lo que me encontré. En el interior, bajo la protección del bolsillo plástico, había una fotografía. La imagen de una mujer increíblemente hermosa. Rubia y de ojos verdes. Tenía los rasgos angulosos y finos de los elfos y el cabello le brillaba, lustroso. Su imagen se me hacía familiar y no sabía por qué. El taxista me obligó a volver en mí, llamando mi atención para que recogiera el cambio. Después de eso, el hombre no tardó en marcharse y yo pude entrar en la casa con rapidez. Chat me esperaba en el mismo recibidor.

Estaba recargado contra la pared, con expresión de dolor. Me acerqué a él a toda prisa, preocupada.

— ¡Chat! ¿¡Qué ocurre!?

—No creo… —comenzó a decir, deteniéndose para tragar duro y aspirar una fuerte bocanada de aire—, no creo que pueda aguantar la transformación mucho tiempo más.

Me congelé en mi posición, analizando lo que esas palabras querían decir.

No, no estaba preparada para descubrir la identidad de Chat, ¡no podía! Mucho menos en un momento como ese. Pude apreciar el mismo miedo en sus ojos, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo. Si en ese momento, frente a él, estuviera Ladybug, sabía que él no dudaría. Creía en que Ladybug jamás caería frente a las fuerzas del mal y que era capaz de enfrentarse a todo por sí misma. Era su compañera. Sin embargo, para él, Marinette era una civil común. Podía sentir lo que quisiera sentir por mí, pero eso no quitaba que me viera como una persona que podía ser atrapada por las garras de los akuma.

Tomé de la mesita de madera las vendas que él mismo se había zafado de los ojos y me cubrí los míos. Me las anudé con un fiero lazo cuando estuve totalmente segura de que era incapaz de ver nada.

—Todo saldrá bien —prometí, tanteando el aire hasta tomar su mano—. Puedes confiar en mí.

No sé cómo se tomó Chat mi resolución, era incapaz de ver y tampoco dijo nada, pero apretó con afecto mi mano y…, anuló su transformación. Pude sentir la efervescencia burbujeante en la piel al desaparecer el traje y, por primera vez, pude tocar la mano de Chat. Piel con piel.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Yo estoy un pelín revolucionada, no os voy a mentir xD.

 **Forever MK NH** , soy Maléfica en el mundo MariChat 7u7.

 **DragoViking** , otra dosis MariChat de mí para tú xD.

 **Petite Rveur** , me encantan tus reviews, los disfruto muchísimo, aunque me siento una villana por no poder contestártelos. Temo que al mínimo comentario suelte un spoiler xD. Lo que sí diré es que Adrien y Marinette son más fuertes de lo que parecen. Por eso aún se pueden mantener, mínimamente, sobre sus propios pies. Si yo estuviera en el lugar de Chat, ya sería una blandengue gelatina llorona xD.

 **Milanh** , ¡oish, muchas gracias! Es un gran halago ^^.

 **sonrais777** , nada, en mi descripción añadiré la descripción "sádica dominatrix del universo ladybug" xD. No voy a responder a lo demás de tu review porque..., sería un pelín spoiler 7u7.

 **ElbaKheel** , tiempo al tiempo y que, por lo que se ve, estoy torturando de lo lindo a este par en este fic xD.

 **Miralove** , ¡muchas gracias! espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado.

 **Deidydbz** , o que son más simples que el mecanismo de un chupete xD.

 **cindy-chan10** , ¡muchas gracias por tu review! Me alegro de que esta historia te guste y te emocione tanto. Aún queda fic para rato, pero te invito a leer mi otro fic sobre Ladybug: _Noir, Bleu, Cheveux_.

 **Deby23** , sí, todo el mundo me dice lo mismo. Tengo a los pobres torturados xD.

 **Anislabonis** , ¡ay, muchas gracias! ^^.

 **MotokoAoyama** , ¡muchísimas gracias por tu review! Me alegro de que te guste.

He hecho una portada nueva. Lo sé, no paro quieta, ¡pero no puedo resistirme! xD

En fin, pues con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

 **ADRIEN**

Tenía el corazón en la garganta, latiendo frenéticamente. Marinette, sutilmente, acarició la palma de mi mano con su pulgar, detallándola. El roce revolucionó mi piel, haciéndola arder. No era la primera vez que nuestras manos se tocaban, incluso sin el traje de por medio, pero el hecho de que Marinette no supiera quién era realmente yo… Todo se sentía nuevo, como si fuera la primera vez que ella y yo estuviéramos cerca, que nuestros dedos se rozaran y nuestras respiraciones chocaran.

Con cuidado de no asustarla, tomé la mano que mantenía entrelazada a la mía y la acerqué a mi rostro. Marinette jadeó ante el contacto. Se mantuvo inmóvil, apenas rozándome con la punta de sus dedos. Sus labios se entreabrieron, exhalando un suspiro. Acunó mi mejilla con cuidado y la acarició con suavidad. Fue relajante y placentero. Marinette no tardó en reunir la confianza necesaria y acercar su otra mano a mi mejilla libre. Tanteaba mi piel con mimo y cuidado, especialmente al rozar los rasguños y las heridas. Ella sabía que me dolían, pese a que yo no permitía que ningún quejido saliera de mis labios. Ahora que había vuelto a mi forma humana, mi resistencia al dolor y mi proceso de curación era mucho menor. Pero tenía que dejar que Plagg se recuperara antes de volver a transformarme.

Justo cuando ese pensamiento acudió a mi mente, un estrépito rompió la extraña burbuja de calma y quietud en la que Marinette y yo nos habíamos sumido. Nos sobresaltamos al unísono. Marinette mantuvo nuestras manos unidas y se posicionó torpemente ante mí. Al momento entendí que estaba protegiéndome. Ella, una simple civil y, además, con los ojos vendados. Tenía una idea de qué, o mejor dicho quién, podía estar armando semejante desastre de aquella forma. Así que, totalmente relajado, le di un casto beso en la nuca a Marinette, de agradecimiento. Mi intención era tranquilizarla, aunque lo único que logré es que pegara otro brinco y se virara en mi dirección. No podía leer su mirada, pero por el mohín de su boca y su entrecejo fruncido, era obvio que estaba molesta. Era como si irradiara un aura de "no es momento de bromas". Sonreí sin contención, entretenido por su expresión.

—Todo está bien —expliqué, reafirmando el agarre de nuestras manos y posicionándome delante de ella para poder guiarla por el pasillo hasta el salón. Pasé de largo la cocina, donde pude ver a Plagg engullendo todos los tipos de queso que había en la nevera a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Marinette se tensó al escuchar el bullicio, replanteándose seriamente mis palabras.

—Es solo mi gato —aclaré, tirando suavemente de ella para seguir nuestro camino. Si seguíamos allí corríamos el riesgo de que a Plagg, sumido en su festín, se le escapara algún comentario para nada gatuno.

— ¿Tienes un gato? —inquirió y pude leer el concierto y la diversión en su voz, aunque intentó disimularla.

— ¿Quién dijo que los felinos son animales solitarios? —pregunté a modo de respuesta, con una sonrisa ladina.

Me resultaba extraño liberar esa clase de emociones y expresiones, esa parte de mí, sin estar transformado en Chat Noir. Obviamente, se debía a que Marinette no era consciente de que Adrien Agreste era quien estaba frente a ella, por lo que no podía actuar como de costumbre. Sin embargo, me encontraba sumido en una especie de estrafalario equilibrio entre Adrien Agrete y Chat Noir en ese momento. Ni yo mismo sabía con qué iba a salir a la siguiente frase que mis labios pronunciaran. Cuando era Adrien, siempre seguía las normas y expectativas que se habían posicionado sobre mis hombros desde que tengo memoria. Cuando era Chat, todo era espontáneo y lleno de adrenalina, por lo que ya estaba preparado para dejarme llevar una vez que el traje me cubría la piel. Sin embargo, en ese momento no sabía que esperar de mí mismo. Sentía que todo mi ser estaba patas arriba, algo muy vergonzoso para un gato. ¿Lo más extraño de todo? Que me gustaba.

Llegamos a la coqueta sala de estar. No era muy grande. Había una pared totalmente cubierta por una estantería de madera empotrada, repleta de libros. En otra de las paredes había colgada una pantalla plana, la única seña a tecnología punta de toda la habitación. Un par de sofás verdes, una butaca que hacía juego en medio del cuarto. Junto al gran ventanal, que se encontraba cubierto por una espesa cortina marfil, había una mecedora. Era de mimbre y mi lugar favorito de toda la casa. Con cuidado de que no tropezara, guie a Marinette hasta ella.

Antes de sentarme, su pierna chocó contra la base de la mecedora. Palpó con cuidado antes de intuir de qué se trataba y ayudarme a sentarme.

—No te acomodes —soltó de pronto, haciéndome parar en seco cuando iba a reclinarme en el asiento.

— ¿No quieres que descanse, princesa? —pregunté juguetón, aunque mantenerme en esa posición, con la espalda forzosamente erguida, estaba destrozándome el costado herido.

—Antes tenemos que curarte esas heridas —razonó, dejando en el suelo la bolsa que cargaba al hombro y rebuscando el material médico que habíamos traído del hospital.

Resoplé, aunque no contesté ni me recliné en el asiento.

—Nada de pffffft… —reclamó Marinette, malhumorada—, tiene que estar doliéndote como el infierno.

—Es una pérdida de tiempo. Soy Chat Noir, en nada estaré curado.

—Lo que ahora eres es un civil. Sin tu transformación, las heridas deben dolerte igual que a cualquier mortal y no se te van a curar mucho más rápido.

Marinette soltó esa explicación como si nada, sacando las gasas y ubicándolas a su lado, junto a la botella de alcohol etílico y una pomada antiinflamatoria. No se había traído mucho con nosotros. Tampoco es que pudiéramos traer demasiado sin llamar la atención. Mientras, yo, estaba totalmente congelado en el sitio. ¿Cómo sabía Marinette…? ¿Cómo sabía ella el alcance de mis poderes? La gente solía esperar que los superhéroes fueran poderosos y valerosos todo el tiempo, les daba seguridad. Obviamente había gente que tendría la, acertada, teoría de que, tras sus trajes, no eran más que humanos normales. Sin embargo, Marinette no lo había dicho como una simple suposición, sino como una irrefutable verdad, tan básica que era incuestionable. La duda me crispó.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —pregunté, más serio y frío de lo que quería. Mi tono puso en guardia a Marinette. Volteó el rostro hacia mí, aunque no podía verme.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —cuestionó, sin entender.

— ¿Por qué dices que sin mi transformación soy un simple civil? ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

Marinette se tensó, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de haber dicho algo que no debía. Su reacción me hizo entrecerrar los ojos, desconfiado.

— ¿No tengo razón? —especuló, dudosa.

—Tengo curiosidad por saber de dónde podrías haber sacado esa idea —respondí, evadiendo su pregunta.

Marinette se sobó las piernas por encima de la tela de sus pantalones. Fue un gesto nervioso, aunque intentara aparentar que solo se estaba reacomodando en el suelo. Tenía la ventaja de poder apreciar cada una de las expresiones corporales de Marinette, mientras ella solo podía guiarse por mi tono de voz. Ya no teníamos nuestras manos entrelazadas, así que ni siquiera podía sentir mis pulsaciones para intentar leerme.

Marinette carraspeó y volvió a centrar su atención en acomodar las cosas de la bolsa para prepararlo todo, aunque no había mucho más que sacar.

—En que tu traje es mágico —contestó al fin, mordiéndose sutilmente el labio inferior. Tengo que admitir que ese pequeño movimiento hizo que mi corazón se saltara un latido.

— ¿Mágico? —pregunté, haciéndome el desentendido.

—Sí, ya sabes, ¡desapareció! —exclamó Marinette, haciendo un gesto de explosión con las manos, como las nubes que aparecían en los comics y los animes—. Siempre me había preguntado si eras un superhéroe como Spiderman, alterado por la radiación o algo, que te ponías el traje simplemente para ocultar tu identidad. Pero antes, sentí en mi propia mano cómo se…, desvanecía. Era como burbujas —terminó de decir en un tímido hilo de voz.

En ese momento, todas las preocupaciones y malos pensamientos hacia Marinette desaparecieron al instante. Me sentí inmensamente aliviado. Por un segundo había temido haber caído en una trampa y… Tener esa clase de pensamientos me hacía sentir la peor persona del mundo. Marinette estaba allí, con los ojos vendados y esforzándose por ayudarme, mientras yo solo era capaz de pensar esas cosas tan horribles de ella. Era lo peor.

Marinette pareció haber captado el hilo de mis sospechas, porque, después de su respuesta, se mantuvo en silencio. Me incliné hacia delante en el asiento, sin detenerme por las dolorosas puñaladas que hacer esto envió a mis costillas. Era un precio justo por mi mente perversa. Tomé a Marinette por las mejillas y le di un casto y rápido beso, tan fugaz como un lametón, en la punta de la nariz. Ella jadeó, sobresaltada, pero no se apartó. Seguí el hilo de besos en su frente, sus párpados, sus mejillas, su mentón. Besé cada lugar con la fugacidad de una mariposa, hasta que me detuve en sus labios. Mi intención era darle un beso igual de casto, pero me asombré a mí mismo tirando traviesamente de su labio inferior antes de besarla nuevamente. En un gesto dulce, Marinette paseó sus manos por mi pelo, atrayéndome hacia ella y correspondiendo el beso. No pude evitar sonreír ante ello. Sin embargo, justo cuando mordí sutilmente su labio superior, decidiéndome a profundizar el beso, Marinette se separó. Un quejido escapó de mis labios ante la repentina ausencia de su calor. Volví a buscar sus labios, siendo recibido por una caricia delicada. Sin embargo, éste era el turno de Marinette de divertirse ante la situación. Disfrutando de mis lamentos, volvió a separarse de mí.

—Tenemos que curarte —me recordó, riendo.

Resoplé una vez más, pero me mantuve con la boca cerrada. Marinette, entendiendo el motivo de mi frustración en esta ocasión, simplemente soltó una risa ligera y no comentó nada.

—Lo peor eran las costillas, ¿verdad? —preguntó, irguiéndose sobre sus rodillas para acercarse a mí.

Palpó en el aire buscándome. Iba a tomar sus manos y orientarla, pero me quedé estático cuando alcanzó mis brazos y empezó a ascender, tanteando la forma de mi cuerpo. Repentinamente, me sonrojé, acalorado. Las palabras quedaron muertas en mi boca y Marinette, sin darse cuenta de mi repentino estado de ánimo, siguió a lo suyo.

Llegó a mis hombros y, con todo el cuidado del mundo, comenzó a descender por mi pecho en busca de borde de la sudadera. Me mordí con fuerza el labio para evitar soltar un patético y quejumbroso suspiro. Bastante vergüenza estaba pasando yo para avergonzar también a Marinette. Al menos, ella no era consciente de nada.

Marinette me quitó tanto la camiseta como la sudadera, las dos a la vez. Fue lentamente, dándome tiempo a acomodarme al cambio de postura y de no hacerme daño. Cuando me liberó, dobló con cuidado la ropa, pese a que la camiseta y la sudadera seguían entrelazadas, y la metió en la bolsa.

—Tienes que decirme dónde estás herido —aseveró, tomando un puñado de algodón y mojándolo cuidadosamente en alcohol.

—Tengo algunos cortes aquí y allá, pero lo más importante es, como has dicho tú, la costilla —dije, guiando su mano a mi torso, justo donde se extendían unos espantosos y negros hematomas. Me cubrían la mitad del pecho, componiendo un peligroso cuadro abstracto basado en negros, escarlatas y púrpuras de lo más variados. Había algunos cortes también. Intenté guiar la mano de Marinette por todo el proceso, pero era imposible. Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, mover el brazo durante mucho tiempo era agotador. Y eso que contaba con los residuos de la magia de Plagg en mi cuerpo, anestesiándome. No quería ni pensar en cómo me sentiría si me hubiera ocurrido todo estando como civil. Probablemente no podría levantarme del dolor.

Marinette limpio las heridas de mi torso, mis manos y mis mejillas con cuidado. Me aplicó la pomada en el pecho y me rodeó con gasas y algodones por doquier. Preferí mantenerme en silencio durante todo el proceso. Temía asustar a Marinette si se me escapaba algún gruñido adolorido.

—Ya puedes recostarte —dijo Marinette al fin, dejando los envases y plásticos protectores de los medicamentos en el suelo.

Con un suspiro de alivio, me recliné en el respaldar acolchado de la mecedora. Marinette rio ante mi reacción. Relajado, tiré de ella, sentándola sobre mi regazo. Estaba tensa, parecía tener miedo de hacerme daño, por lo que se acomodó de lado, evitando tocar las partes de mi cuerpo más heridas y dobló las piernas, encogiéndolas en el asiento. Junté mi frente con la de ella, tranquilo y disfrutando de la calma.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, tranquilo silencio, Marinette acarició mi rostro. A diferencia de antes, se tomó su tiempo para estudiar cada rasgo de mi cara. Empezando por las mejillas; el mentón; jugando con mis labios, empujando delicadamente el labio inferior hacia abajo. Empezó a ascender por la nariz,cuando se detuvo. Frunció el ceño, parecía estar sumida en una discusión consigo misma.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —curioseé, preocupado.

—No —respondió, dubitativa.

La abracé contra mí, masajeando gentilmente su cadera.

— ¿Ah, no? —planteé, juguetón, intentando relajar el ambiente.

Marinette, comprendiendo que no iba a poder huir de mí, se resignó y habló.

—Digamos que estoy disfrutando del momento.

— ¿Cómo? —interrogué, sin entender, totalmente confundido.

—Conozco tus labios —comenzó a decir, acariciándolos con el pulgar—, conozco tus mejillas y, en parte —continuó, rozando con su uña la punta de mi nariz—, conozco tu nariz. Pero es la primera vez que sé cómo son tus cejas, el puente de tu nariz, si tienes bolsas bajo los ojos o qué tan largas son tus pestañas —Hizo una pausa, sin atreverse a mover su mano de mi nariz—. Me estoy preguntando qué voy a sentir cuando descubra todo eso.

Siguiendo mi instinto, con el corazón nuevamente revolucionado de pura dicha y júbilo, estreché fuertemente a mi princesa contra mí y le planté un beso en la sien.

— ¿Chat? —inquirió Marinette, desconcertada.

—Estaré aquí todo el tiempo que quieras, no hay prisas —la tranquilicé, tomando su mano y besándola.

Mis palabras parecieron impulsarla porque palpó minuciosamente mi piel, peinó mis cejas con cuidado y acarició mis pestañas. Se tomó su tiempo en descubrir mi rostro y en apreciarlo, pese a que no podía verlo. Me relajé ante sus caricias y cerré los ojos. Un repentino beso sobre el párpado me sorprendió, logrando que esbozara una infantil sonrisa. Sin abrir los ojos, correspondí el beso, acertando justo al lado de su nariz. Marinette rio ante ello. La aproximé más a mí, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro y dejé que el baile de la mecedora nos acunara. Sin darme cuenta, me quedé dormido. Dejé que la tranquilidad me bañara con su luz, sin ser consciente de que sucesos de esa misma tarde me habían dejado un oscuro y molesto agujero de inseguridad en el pecho. Un agujero negro que me perseguiría sin tregua.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Lo sé, lo sé... Os he dejado sufrir mucho tiempo sin actualización. Pero el capítulo ha sido tan romanticursi que tiene que haber servido de compensación xD.

 **Forever MK NH** , aunque me gusta que tengas sentimientos tan apasionados por mí, no se puede hacer nada con la inspiración. Viene y va cuando quiere xD.

 **ElbaKheel** , me preguntas cuestiones sin resolver aún. Yo sé lo que va a ocurrir, pero no puedo decirlo 7u7... Así que te toca seguir leyendo para ver qué os tengo preparado muajajajajaja.

 **sonrais777** , ¿a qué sí? A los pobres los hago sufrir, pero al final merece la pena.

 **tsubasa23** , ¿viejo truco de la venda? ¿Qué me estás ocultado? 7u7... xD.

 **Milanh** , siento que la espera se haya demorado más de lo esperado, pero espero que lo hayas disfrutado.

 **Niorima** , ¿soy muy cruel al disfrutar de tu agonía? xD, espero que el capítulo haya merecido la pena la espera.

 **DragoViking** , ya conoces mi amor por el MariChat, así que no, como puedes ver, aún no pasa xD.

 **MotokoAoyama** , ¡ay, muchas gracias! :3

 **Tendhi** , espero que este capítulo te haya gustado x3

 **Vicky** , ¡madre mía! ¿Tanto te ha gustado? Me halagas, sinceramente. Espero que la espera haya merecido la pena.

 **Petite Rveur** , como bien sabes, adoro tus reviews. Lo malo es que me haces preguntas que no te puedo contestar xD. En fin, te contestaré lo que pueda sin spoilear nada. Tendremos acción para más adelante, no te preocupes. Todo va por dosis xD. Tan mala no soy, mira lo bien que se lo ha pasado en este capítulo, siendo mimado por Marinette. Bueno, quizás en algunos momentos lo ha pasado un poco mal, el pobrecillo. Ya que estaba en su cabeza, me replanteé profundizar aún más en su pequeño momento de vergüenza, pero creí que estaba siendo demasiado malvada y me contuve xD. Respecto a qué sucederá con la venda y su soledad más solitaria... Me temo que tendrás que esperar a los próximos capítulos para descubrirlo xD.

 **Frigore789** , ¡muchas gracias por tu review! Todo está a medio camino aún para pensar en los reproches, pero ya veremos qué sucede xD.

 **HeyJaviii1** , muchas gracias por tus reviews. Soy un pelín mala al disfrutar tu frustración, ¿verdad? El ver que te apasiona tanto, impresiona xD. En fin, compararme con Arstruc es un gran halago, ¡logras sacarme los colores! A ver si logro que este fic esté a la altura de tus palabras ^^. Y, por cierto, si no se reconocían Armando y Bunny, cuando Guerrero Luna iba con la cara descubierta, no sé cómo pretendes que se reconozcan este par de tortolos, que encima actúan diferente entre ellos dependiendo de si están transformados o no y con quién xD.

 **cindy-chan10** , has llegado justo a tiempo querida. Dos días después y ya tienes actualización. Nada mal, ¿eh? xD

Para quien le interese, por culpa de la mala influencia de una querida compañera ficker, tengo página de **facebook**. Ya lo sé, lo sé... Estoy en todas las redes sociales ya xD. En fin, podéis encontrarme como **MeimiCaro**.

Con un beso y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10

 **MARINETTE**

Me desperté, confusa por la oscuridad que me rodeaba. Intenté abrir los ojos, pero mis párpados no me respondían. Parecían estar bloqueados por algo. Por un segundo, con el cuerpo totalmente inmóvil por el sueño, me asusté. Sin embargo, cuando una suave respiración me acarició la oreja y una mano conocida me acarició suavemente la pierna, en un gesto cariñoso, recordé todo. Dónde estaba y con quién; por qué no podía ver.

Su respiración se mantenía sosegada y tranquila, como si estuviera profundamente dormido. Bien. En ese momento, lo que más necesitaba era un buen descanso. Los poderes de Chat Noir eran distintos a los míos, pero esperaba que los prodigios tuvieran un efecto similar en lo que a recuperación se trataba. Quería moverme, pero temía despertarle o, peor, hacerle daño al no saber cómo estábamos ubicados o cómo habían evolucionado sus heridas, así que me mantuve inmóvil. De igual forma, aunque hubiera podido salir de su abrazo, ¿a dónde habría ido? No conocía la casa, y no era cuestión ponerse a deambular con los ojos vendados. A saber la que podía armar. Y la idea de quitarme el vendaje estaba totalmente prohibida. Al menos, hasta que Chat volviera a transformarse. No podía fallar su confianza así, y yo más que nadie era consciente de lo peligroso que resultaría conocer su verdadera identidad. Por mucho que quisiera saberla.

Ese repentino deseo en mí resultaba, cuanto mínimo, desconcertante. Sería mentira decir que nunca había tenido curiosidad por saber qué cara se ocultaba tras la máscara del gato negro. Quizás no era la misma ansia que padecía ahora, pero estaba allí, aguijoneándome desde el fondo de mi mente. Un deseo principalmente nacido más por curiosidad que otra cosa. Sin embargo, tenía muy en claro mis deberes como Ladybug, al igual que lo peligroso que podía resultar que conociéramos las identidades del otro. Así que, ante los ruegos de Chat Noir, que siempre se había mantenido más interesado en el tema, había conseguido guardar mi curiosidad en un profundo rincón de mi mente y seguir mi camino. No importaba la cara de cachorro abandonado que Chat ponía cuando le decía que no y nos despedíamos. Era lo que debíamos hacer, la obligación tras ser los héroes de París. Sin embargo, ahora ese deseo avaricioso se hacía prácticamente incontrolable. Más ahora después de haber sentido su rostro, su piel, sus pestañas, bajo mis dedos.

Debido al pánico de la situación, había dejado que los deberes de Ladybug tomaran el mando y había hecho lo primero que se me había ocurrido para detener aquella locura: taparme los ojos. Sin embargo, ahora era Marinette la que luchaba con esa decisión, maldiciendo no poder conocer la verdad y apreciar con sus propios ojos el verdadero rostro de Chat.

Por primera vez, empecé a entender el deseo frenético que mostraba Chat cada vez que sus transformaciones daban pie a descubrir la verdad. Era divertido comprobar como ahora era él el que me rehuía, escudándose en sus obligaciones, mientras yo sentía el impulsivo deseo de seguirlo. Divertido desde un punto de vista masoquista, en realidad.

Me temblaban las manos por el puro deseo de destaparme los ojos, de arrancarme las malditas vendas de cuajo. Palpé, con cuidado pero con firmeza, la piel de Chat. Encontré su mano libre, la que no acariciaba la cara externa de mi muslo, y la sujeté como si se tratara de mi tabla de salvamento. Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos, sintiendo como el contacto me anclaba al suelo, a la racionalidad. No podía hacerle eso a Chat. Ya suficiente daño le estaba haciendo al ocultarle la verdad. Aún recordaba, con pánico, el incidente.

Me había ido de la lengua y había dicho cosas que eran absolutamente imposibles que supiera. A no ser que ya estuviera inmersa en el tema de los miraculous. Y solo había dos formas de estarlo, siendo Ladybug o siendo controlada por un akuma. Chat se había alterado, pensando directamente en la segunda opción. Resultaba un tanto insultante que hubiera obviado de tal forma la primera, sabiendo los sentimientos encontrados que tenía por mí y mi alter ego. Sin embargo, sabiendo por todo lo que había pasado para decidirse a estar conmigo, tampoco podía culparle por su confusión.

Me hundí en el asiento, sintiéndome horrible, una mentirosa y una timadora. En momentos así, sintiendo que estaba engañando tan flagrantemente a Chat, sentía que no lo merecía. Ya no era cuestión de escudarse en cuáles eran sus deberes y cómo debíamos proteger los miraculous. No, esto iba más allá. Tenía miedo. Un miedo rapaz y monstruoso a lo que pudiera suceder si Chat se enteraba de la verdad.

Ansiosa, buscando su contacto, tanteé la piel de su cuello y su mandíbula con la punta de la nariz. Aspiré su aroma con cuidado, disfrutando de la sensación, sin importarme que el perfume particular de Chat se viera enturbiado por los escombros, la sangre y el desinfectante. Dejé un suave beso en el hueco de su mandíbula, como si se tratara de una firma, una promesa que le hacía a Chat Noir de que le protegería, incluso del daño que podía ocasionarle yo misma. Era una promesa que parecía hacerme más a mí misma que a él. Sin embargo, el gesto pareció despertar a Chat, porque suspiró, gozoso, casi como si maullara. No pude evitar reírme ante semejante respuesta inconsciente.

—Hola —saludó Chat, con voz pastosa, dándome un casto beso en los labios.

—Hola —correspondí, enternecida por el gesto.

—Me gusta esta forma de despertar —comentó, juguetón, atrapándome con sorprendente fuerza entre sus brazos y ubicándome más cómodamente en su regazo, acercándome a él.

— ¡Chat! —reclamé, alterada—. No deberías estar haciendo esfuerzos —advertí, preocupada.

—No te preocupes —me tranquilizó, besando el tope de mi cabeza—, ya estoy mucho mejor —Alzó el rostro, pude sentir el movimiento al estar tan cerca, quedándose un segundo en silencio, antes de continuar—. Y en nada estaré totalmente recuperado.

— ¿Qué quieres…? —La frase completa habría sido ¿qué quieres decir? Sin embargo, no logré que toda ella saliera de mis labios. Sentí una extraña corriente eléctrica a mi espalda y, entonces, entendí sus palabras. Una extraña energía mágica estaba a mi espalda, una que solo podía pertenecer a un Kwami. Uno en plenas facultades para entrar en acción. Pese al silencio reinante de la habitación, estaba totalmente segura de que el Kwami de Chat Noir estaba tras de mí.

—Es hora de que Chat Noir vuelva al ruedo.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Hemos llegado a los 10 capítulos y todavía quedan cosas que contar. Es verdad que este capítulo es más cortito que los anteriores, pero tengo mis razones. Más que nada que, teniendo en cuenta todas las reflexiones que Marinette tiene aquí, me parecía un poco chocante empezar a poner movimiento. Y sí, en el próximo ya habrá un poquito más de acción, porque ya son dos capítulos muy romanticursis y hay que equilibrar xD.

 **Forever MK NH** , ¡oish, gracias! Son experimentos un tanto locos los que traigo al mundo fanfiction, pero supongo que tienen su encanto xD.

 **cindy-chan10** , ¡ay, linda flor, pobrecilla! Sé lo que es esperar por un fic, así que entiendo que me odies. Sobre todo si traigo capítulos tan pequeños como el de hoy xD. Pero las obligaciones son las que son.

 **Milanh** , ese es el gran misterio que no pienso descubrir hasta que llegue el momento muajajajajajaja.

 **ElbaKheel** , bueno, aquí has podido tener un pequeño atisbo de la mente de Marinette. Está confundida con lo que está ocurriendo y el papel que pinta ella en toda la historia, tanto como Marinette como Ladybug. Ya veremos cómo se desarrolla esto. Respecto a la acción, tranquilidad, que ya viene xD.

 **Niorima** , espero que la espera no haya sido muy angustiosa. Admito que soy principalmente MariChat, aunque me alegro que el momento Adrinette haya quedado tan lindo. A veces dudo si consigo transmitir bien con el resto de ships. Sin embargo, también estamos en un punto de las historia en que los ships se entrelazan de forma muy confusa entre ellos xD. Lo que pasa cuando los cuatro ships los llevan solo dos personajes.

 **DragoViking** , tú ya me conoces, el MariChat es mi debilidad, así que voy a regalar todos los momentos posibles hasta que ya no quede otra que descubrir la verdad 7u7.

 **sonrais777** , ¡muchas gracias! Ya va siendo hora que el estrés que ambos personajes están soportando empiece a salir por un lado u otro. Y, con toda la presión a cuestas, es imposible que no cometan un desliz como el de Marinette. La cuestión es dónde meterán la pata y cómo xD.

 **Petite Rveur** , como habrás podido ver, este capítulo ha seguido la línea del anterior, pero desde la perspectiva de Marinette. Ambos están sometidos a una gran presión con todo esto y están al borde de una úlcera con tantas preocupaciones. Empiezan a apreciarse los temores de cada uno y cómo enfocan todo este embrollo en el que, malévolamente, los he metido.

En fin, pronto, más y mejor. Intentaré tener algo para la próxima semana, si las obligaciones y la maldita inspiración se compadecen de mí.

Con un beso y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

 **ADRIEN**

Marinette debía mantenerse con los ojos vendados, así que la dejé en la mecedora mientras me acercaba a Plagg. Me miraba totalmente serio, analizando mi deplorable estado de arriba a abajo. Las ondas de energía verde se concentraron a su alrededor según el Kwami se internaba profundamente en sus pensamientos. Esperé en silencio a que estuviera completamente listo.

Cruzamos miradas y, entendiendo lo que implicaba su acerada mirada, susurré débilmente el hechizo de transformación. No podía permitir que Marinette supiera más de lo que ya sabía. Sería un verdadero peligro, no solo para mí, sino también para ella y…, la propia Ladybug. Preferí no pensar en eso. Cuando la transformación estuvo concluida, emití un suspiro de alivio. La potente magia de Plagg me envolvió, de forma protectora y segura, haciendo que el dolor se mitigara hasta desaparecer.

Me giré en dirección a Marinette, que se había mantenido inmóvil todo el tiempo.

—Ya puedes quitarte la venda.

Al momento, Marinette se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Intentó zafar el nudo, pero al ver que se le resistía, directamente tiró del vendaje para apartarlo a la fuerza. Fue un movimiento rápido y ansioso. Se le despeinó el pelo en el proceso, pero a ella pareció importarle bastante poco. Pestañeando, incómoda por la repentina cantidad de luz, se acercó a mí dando traspiés. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de mí como para tocarme, tanteó mi cuerpo. Tenía el ceño fruncido. A través del cuero del traje trató de intuir mi estado. Al principio presionó con suavidad, casi con miedo, intentando no hacerme daño. Al ver que mi rostro no se alteraba, apretó con más fuerza, asegurándose de que las heridas realmente estaban curadas o, al menos, en proceso de ello.

Sorprendida, me acarició la cara, desprendiendo de mi rostro las costras secas que cerraban mis heridas. Prácticamente se volvieron polvo ante su toque, mostrando la piel sonrosada, ya cicatrizada. Marinette liberó un jadeo, sorprendida, y sonrió.

—La magia ha actuado rápido —afirmó, sin vestigio de dudas en su voz.

—El descanso ha hecho efecto —contesté, esquivando la verdad, pero también la mentira. No podía ser sincero con Marinette, pero tampoco quería mentirle—. Energías repuestas. Y ahora, ha llegado el momento de llevarte a casa. Tus padres deben estar preocupados, incluso si les contactaste antes.

—Como ya he recibido ataques antes, el hecho de saber que estoy contigo debe haberles tranquilizado —aclaró, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos y aproximándome a ella. Su abrazo parecía más un acto involuntario que algún tipo de movimiento romántico. Con una sonrisa relajada, pasé mis brazos por sus hombros—. Pero sí, deben estar preocupados.

—Cuando te vean se tranquilizarán. Aunque luego tenga que secuestrarte para llevarte a un lugar seguro —comenté con humor, pensando en que si sus padres se enteraban en las condiciones en las que habíamos estado Marinette y yo, antes de dejarme protegerla me darían a base de escobazos. Sobre todo su padre, con esos enormes brazos que tenía por su oficio. Quizás me atizaría con una barra de pan duro hasta dejarme inconsciente. Ese pensamiento ya dejó de hacerme tanta gracia.

Sin embargo, Marinette no respondió a mi humor en ningún momento. Es más, su rostro se agrió, preocupándome.

— ¡Oh, Chat! —exclamó, aunque el sonido salió amortiguado al tener su rostro apoyado contra mi pecho—. Tienes razón, mi casa no es un lugar seguro. Es el primer lugar en el que me buscarán.

Alzó la cabeza, buscando mi mirada. Su expresión alarmada me asustó y no tardé en comprender el repentino terror que parecía haber sobrecogido a Marinette.

—Tus padres… —susurré, comprendiendo lo que podía haber ocurrido en nuestra ausencia—. Tenemos que irnos.

Dicho y hecho. Apenas nos detuvimos a recoger la maleta, dejando olvidado tras nosotros todo el instrumental médico. No sé por qué Marinette se empecinó en cogerla, si estaba vacía, pero la vi tan ofuscada en llevársela que no me opuse. Salimos de la casa de mi madre sin mirar atrás.

* * *

MARINETTE

Llegamos a mi casa a través de los techos de París. Para las habilidades de Chat, ya recuperadas, era un proceso mucho más rápido y cómodo. Era más peligroso, más llamativo, pero encontrándose en plena forma, Chat parecía desear encontrarse con ese akuma que le había hecho tragar tierra. Al no haberse presentado, Chat lo había apodado como _La Bestia_ , un sobrenombre de lo más adecuado por mucho que me pesara admitirlo.

Durante todo el trayecto, Chat me cargó a su espalda. Al principio, me hizo esconder el rostro en su cuello y prometer que mantendría los ojos cerrados. Supongo que no querría que tuviera una vista aérea clara de donde se encontraba su refugio. Sin rechistar, obedecí.

Chat se dejó caer sobre la terraza de mi casa y me dejó bajar de su abrazo. Nos adentramos a través de la trampilla, atravesando mi cuarto y llegando a las salas comunes, rezando a mis adentros porque mis padres estuvieran sanos y salvos.

— ¡PAPÁ! ¡MAMÁ! —exclamé, asustada, al no verlos por ninguna parte.

Doy vueltas por el salón, angustiada.

—Tranquilízate, princesa —me pidió Chat, masajeando mis hombros—. No hay rastros de violencia. Aquí no ha pasado nada.

Sus palabras no me hicieron ningún efecto, aunque ciertamente no había ni un solo cojín fuera de sitio. El silencio me pareció escalofriante y me asustó pensar en lo que hubiera podido pasar en mi ausencia. Unas fuertes y discontinuas pisadas rompieron la quietud de la habitación. Me volteé hacia la entrada, viendo como mis padres atravesaban la puerta que daba entrada desde la panadería. Lucían agotados y preocupados, pero sonrieron aliviados cuando sus ojos se fijaron en mí. No pude evitar sentirme igual.

Corrí hacia ellos al mismo tiempo que ellos corrieron en mi dirección. Nos encontramos a medio camino y nos fundimos en un abrazo. Era incómodo, mis padres me apretaban contra ellos con todas sus fuerzas y sentía como el pulso les temblaba, pero no lo habría cambiado por nada del mundo.

—Marinette, hija, estábamos tan preocupados —susurró mi madre, sollozando.

—Como nos puedes decir que te acaban de atacar y que debes esconderte con Chat Noir durante unas horas, así, sin más, por un simple mensaje de texto —me regañó mi padre, con la voz encogida por la preocupación—. No puedes imaginarte las ideas que se nos pasaron por la cabeza a tu madre y a mí al no saber…

Mi padre no continuó, pero pude comprender lo que quería decir. Me sorprendí soltando un sollozo, agradecida por la calidez del abrazo. Una gota cálida cayó sobre mi mejilla. Me erguí, separándome ligeramente de ellos, buscando el origen de la repentina lágrima. Yo no estaba llorando, mi madre tampoco, aunque ella estaba aún pálida por la preocupación. Era mi padre el que tenía los ojos totalmente enrojecidos y llenos de lágrimas. Desbordando de sus ojos, habían comenzado a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

— ¡Oh, papá! —susurré, enternecida.

Mi madre le limpió las lágrimas con un gesto dulce, acariciando suavemente su mejilla con el pulgar en el proceso.

Se produjo uno de esos momentos en pareja donde ambos se miran y se lo dicen todo sin palabras. Adoraba esos momentos entre mis padres. No es que fuera una voyerista, ni nada por el estilo. Solo que, cuando se daba la casualidad de que estaba presente en uno de esos momentos, no podía evitar emocionarme un poco. Ser testigo de algo así me había afectado, tener ese tipo de conexión con mi pareja se había vuelto una característica necesaria dentro de la categoría «noviazgo» que había formado en mi mente.

Casi por acto reflejo, miré a mi espalda, donde estaba Chat. Se había quedado, totalmente inmóvil, donde le había dejado al salir corriendo en pos de mis padres. Parecía incómodo, extrañamente fuera de lugar. Aunque estaba segura de que sentía mi mirada fija en él, parecía reacio a devolverme la mirada.

Mis padres parecieron darse cuenta de la situación porque siguieron mi mirada y mi padre carraspeó suavemente. El sonido llamó la atención de Chat, que se irguió y nos observó con atención. Estaba aún más tenso que antes.

Mi madre, entrecerrando cariñosamente los ojos, estiró una mano en su dirección, invitándolo a acercarse. Chat, comportándose como un gato salvaje y asustadizo, se aproximó lentamente, de forma casi renuente. Cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca, mi madre le palmeó los hombros de forma gentil, como quien arrulla a un bebé para que se tranquilice.

—Gracias por cuidar de Marinette, Chat Noir —susurró mi madre, sonriendo cálidamente.

Chat no tuvo oportunidad de responder. Mi padre, usando su fuerza de panadero, tiró de él y lo abrazó por los hombros. Por la tensión de Chat, parecía que un enorme y bonachón oso amoroso estaba abrazando a un escuálido y asustadizo gatito.

—Muchas gracias, muchacho —agradeció mi padre, con la voz ronca por la emoción.

Chat asintió nerviosamente, sin decir palabra. Cuando se separaron, vi que Chat tenía los labios apretados en una fina línea y que le temblaban ligeramente.

Un estruendo fragmentó en mil pedazos la gentil y familiar burbuja en la que nos encontrábamos. Al momento, Chat se envaró y salió corriendo en dirección a la ventana, en busca de la procedencia de semejante alboroto. Mis padres, en acto reflejo, me abrazaron contra ellos en ademán protector.

—Esa alimaña… —maldijo Chat entre dientes.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —pregunté alarmada, correspondiendo el agarre de mis padres en un gesto que intentó ser tranquilizador.

—Teníamos razón. Tu casa es el siguiente objetivo —explicó Chat sin apartar la vista de la ventana—. Este lugar ya no es seguro.

—Viene hacia aquí...—murmuré, comprendiendo que nos quedaba poco tiempo antes del siguiente ataque.

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí —afirmó mi madre, apretando el agarre sobre mi hombro.

—Buscad un lugar seguro, alejaos todo lo posible, yo me encargaré de esto —prometió, saliendo por la ventana sin siquiera despedirse.

— ¡CHAT! —grité, intentando seguirle, pero el agarre de mis padres me detuvo, impidiéndome ir en su busca.

Me resistí y logré escaparme. Corrí hasta la ventana, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Solo pude ver, aterrada, como la figura de Chat se desdibujaba entre los edificios y la bruma de tierra que inundaba el aire.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

¿Qué os pareció este capítulo? Siendo sincera, creía que iba a empezar a plantear la batalla en este capítulo, pero me entusiasme con el encuentro con los padres de Marinette y..., en fin, que prometo que habrá escombros, sudor y sangre en el próximo capítulo. Sé que hay más de uno esperando por eso.

 **david h** , no te puedes imaginar lo que me he reído con tu comentario. La verdad es que un poco espesos sí que son, pero, en fin, los queremos así y todo.

 **Forever MK NH** , ¿te hago sufrir? xD

 **DragoViking** , MariChat forever!

 **Corazon de Mazapan** , es un gran halago que este loco fic te haga sentir tanto. Ya me dirás qué piensas de aquí al final 7u7...

 **Milanh** , yo soy bastante fría con el mundo real, pero dentro de la ficción... Soy una romanticursi de cuidado. Quizás por eso he logrado tocarte la fibra sensible xD. Intento demostrar toda la ternura y pasión posible en dos adolescentes como son estos dos. No sé si me sale muy bien el intento de equilibrio que hago.

 **Patattita** , ¿A?

 **TsukihimePrincess** , para hoy, 25 de febrero de 2017 xD.

 **ElbaKheel** , todo llega, mi linda flor 7U7.

 **Deidydbz** , en eso estoy :3.

 **Petite Rveur** , tú ya sabes que siempre te sorprendo xD. Estuvieron en la casa unas horas, las suficientes para descansar un poco, sobre todo el pobre de Plagg. Le hacía falta hartarse a queso y un pequeño sueñecito antes de lanzarse al combate. Respecto a lo de los padres de Marinette, no sé si recuerdas que al coger el taxi para salir del hospital, Marinette contactó con ellos de forma rápida para tranquilizarles. Entre toda la vorágine, sucedió bastante rápido, así que... Pero sí, los padres tenían que aparecer en escena en algún momento para no parecer que habían abandonado a su hija a su suerte xD.

 **Maricruz-Dragneel** , ¡ay, qué lindo review! ¡Muchas gracias! Lo bueno de las colecciones es eso, que a veces encuentras historias que pueden dar mucho más y te sorprendes a ti misma creando un universo propio para ese relato fuera del universo de la colección. Ha sido una experiencia gratificante extender _Sin Aire_ , aunque creo que a más de uno le desespera la lentitud de estos dos en el fic. En _Noir, Bleu, Cheveux_ parecía que iban mucho más rápido xD.

Antes de despedirme, os invito a mi página de **Facebook** donde publico novedades sobre todas mis historias y demás locuras que se me ocurren. Podéis encontrar el enlace en mi perfil, aunque el nombre de la página es **MeimiCaro**.

Pues, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

 **MARINETTE**

Quería salir corriendo tras Chat en ese mismo instante. Estuve a punto de clamar el nombre de Tikki a los cuatro vientos, implorando que mi amiga viniera en mi ayuda, cuando mis padres tiraron de mí.

— ¡Tenemos que irnos! —exclamó mi madre, tirando de mí.

— ¡Pero Chat…! —intenté decir, pero mis padres me cortaron al momento.

—Chat es el héroe de París, sabe lo que hace —dijo mi padre, intentando tranquilizarme.

—En caso de necesitar ayuda, Ladybug acudirá en su auxilio, como siempre lo hace —afirmó mi madre, una frase con la que intentó darme esperanzas, cuando lo único que logró fue dejarme sin aire—. Tú solo serás un estorbo —concluyó con más dureza, malentendiendo mi expresión.

— ¡No puedo…! —Pero, una vez más, mis padres coartaron mis palabras.

Entendiendo mi renuencia a dejar a Chat solo ante el peligro, mi padre me cogió en brazos y me colgó sobre sus hombros como si me tratara de un saco de harina.

— ¡PAPÁ! —exclamé, sorprendida e indignada.

—Saldremos por la puerta de atrás —dictó mi madre, haciendo caso omiso de mis protestas.

Ambos se pusieron en movimiento y, por mucho que lo intenté, no pude resistirme al fuerte agarre de mi padre.

— ¡Esto es un error! ¡PAPÁ!

En la distancia, vi a Tikki flotando en medio del pasillo. Cruzamos miradas preocupadas y sin saber qué hacer. Con disimulo, la Kwami nos siguió durante toda la huida. Mis padres apenas se detuvieron para recoger sus carteras y teléfonos móviles, pero aproveché ese momento de relativa calma para hacerles entrar en razón.

— ¡Ésto no tiene sentido! —exclamé, entrando en cólera por la frustración—. Yo represento el peligro. Ese akuma nos perseguirá mientras vayamos juntos. Que ataque la casa es solo el primer paso.

—Chat Noir lo detendrá —aseguró mi padre, totalmente convencido de sus palabras.

— ¡No podrá hacerlo bien si tiene que protegernos a los tres! Si solo tiene que protegerme a mí, le será mucho más fácil, ¡sobre todo cuando llegue Ladybug!

— ¡DETENTE! —pronunció mi madre, con el ceño fruncido y más seria de lo que la había visto en toda mi vida—. No vamos a dejarte aquí en manos de…

Pero mi madre no pudo terminar la frase. Un etéreo humo rojizo, tan volátil que parecía irreal, inundó la habitación como si tuviera vida propia. Busqué por todas partes su origen, encontrándome con la mirada encantada de Tikki. Sus ojos emitían una brillante luz, como si estuvieran encendidos por una llama interna, y todo su cuerpo estaba rodeado por su poderosa aura.

— ¿Pero qué…? —preguntó mi padre, en un cansado susurro, antes de caer de rodillas y desplomarse contra el suelo. En su ademán protector, logró caer de lado, de manera que no me aplastara con su peso.

Escuché el eco de la caída de mi madre en la distancia.

Me levanté, teniendo cuidado de no hacerle daño a mi padre.

— ¿Tikki? —la llamé, dudosa, mientras colocaba a mi padre boca arriba.

La Kwami detuvo su encantamiento. Su cuerpo volvió a la normalidad y el humo mágico, tan fácil como había aparecido, desapareció.

—En otras circunstancias, no habría hecho nada —dijo Tikki, acercándose a mí —. Más cuando tus padres tienen razón. Pero me temo que necesitamos a Ladybug.

Asentí, comprendiendo lo que quería decir. Mis padres solo querían protegerme y era verdad que, como Marinette, poco podía hacer por Chat. Pero, ¿cómo podía decirle a mis padres que la heroína de París, de la que dependían en esas situaciones, era su hija? Era totalmente imposible, una locura. Sin embargo, eso no cambiaba la realidad. El hecho de que tenía que ayudar a Chat.

Miré preocupada a mis padres.

—No podemos dejarles aquí —le comenté a Tikki—, este lugar sigue siendo peligroso.

Tikki asintió, totalmente de acuerdo.

—Los llevaremos a un lugar seguro —planificó Tikki, acercándose a mi rostro y acariciándome la mejilla con suavidad, en señal de apoyo—. Solo tienes que transformarte. Luego iremos a por Chat y ese akuma.

Correspondí la caricia en un gesto de agradecimiento. Tikki tenía la virtud de ser capaz de tranquilizarme y hacerme pensar en un futuro mejor incluso en la peor de las situaciones. Inspiré hondo, viendo todo con objetividad nuevamente.

— ¡TIKKI, TRANSFÓRMAME!

* * *

 **ADRIEN**

Salí disparado por la ventana sin detenerme a mirar atrás. Los padres de Marinette la protegerían y la llevarían a un lugar donde estuviera a salvo, estaba totalmente seguro de ello. Después de la escena que había presenciado minutos atrás, no podía pensar de otra forma.

Sentí una punzada en el pecho, una confusa y mareante combinación de sentimientos. La envidia, la melancolía, la nostalgia… Desde que mi madre se había ido, mi hogar había estado frío y mustio. Incluso antes, el amor de mi madre había sido lo que había mantenido la calidez de mi hogar viva, puesto que mi padre se dejaba llevar por el inusitado entusiasmo por la vida de mi madre. Ese ímpetu jamás había nacido de él por propia voluntad. Por ello, ahora mi casa era un lugar carente de vida y personalidad. Tan frío que el mismo aire parecía oprimirme y congelarme los pulmones.

Era obvio por qué Marinette era una niña tan dulce y tierna, tan cercana y fuerte. Había crecido en un hogar que le había cobijado con su calor, ayudándola en cada paso de su camino. Yo, en comparación… Presenciar semejante escena me hizo sentir incómodo y fuera de lugar. Como si no tuviera derecho siquiera a sentir un ápice de ese calor, de ese amor. Como si siquiera debiera observar un gesto tan puro. Quizás por eso, cuando los padres de Marinette me incluyeron en su círculo y el padre me abrazó, mi corazón tembló.

Tenía que protegerlos. Aunque mi vida dependiera de ello. Salté de edificio en edificio, atravesando las nubes de tierra y los escombros que invadían el aire, con ese pensamiento en mente.

Mis oídos captaron gritos aterrorizados. De salto en salto, fui estudiando el entorno, buscando víctimas del ataque, pero solo pude encontrarme con gente corriendo asustada. No podía oler la sangre en el ambiente.

Llegué hasta donde estaba La Bestia. Encaramada en una estatua de piedra, totalmente desfigurada por sus garras, en un parque totalmente en ruinas. La fuente estaba destrozada, con el agua desbordándose por las enormes grietas y con los chorros saliendo de forma serpenteante en cualquier dirección al estar rotas las tuberías. El templete de hierro y cristal que estaba ubicado al fondo no era más que un amasijo sin forma. Gran parte de las losas de piedra gris que pavimentaban el suelo del parque estaban levantadas y hechas pedazos; la más probable causa de todo el alboroto que me había atraído hasta aquí. Pude observar como algunos de los edificios colindantes tenían señas de violencia. Lo más probable era que La Bestia hubiera lanzado las losas contra ellos. Sin embargo, todos los árboles y las plantas estaban en perfecto estado. El contraste era desconcertante.

Sentí su mirada penetrante clavada en mí. Se había dado cuenta de mi presencia. Ambos entramos en tensión a la vez. En un lento segundo que pareció inmovilizar el mundo, todo entró en funcionamiento. Nos lanzamos el uno por el otro a la vez. La Bestia alzó el vuelo en picado, como si planeara, decidido a embestirme. Estirando mi bastón, salté en aire, esquivándole. La Bestia voló alto, con toda la intención de volver a caer en picado y repetir el movimiento. Cuando lo vi regresar hacia mí, en un ataque suicida, proyecté mi bastón directamente contra él, atravesando su ala limpiamente. La Bestia gruñó, pero no detuvo su ataque. Siguió su trayectoria en mi dirección, impregnando de sangre mi arma según avanzaba. Me mantuve estático, en guardia, hasta que llegó el momento justo. Me tiré al suelo apenas un segundo antes de que impactara contra mí. Un grotesco chasquido húmedo invadió el aire, seguido de cerca de la polvareda causada por el choque de su cuerpo contra el suelo.

Me levanté, retrotrayendo mi bastón de vuelta a su forma compacta y bañándome la mano de sangre en el proceso. La bestia permanecía tirada contra el suelo de piedra; había dejado tras de sí todo un rastro de tierra, piedra y sangre, hasta acabar a los pies del desfigurado templete. El ala estaba rota, en una posición imposible, y desgarrada. Tragué duro, horrorizado por la escena, pero me obligué a mantenerme tranquilo y a no sucumbir a la pena. Era mi enemigo y, si lo dejaba libre, no podía siquiera imaginar lo que le haría a Marinette.

Teniendo la imagen de su sonrisa en mi mente, mi deseo de protegerla creció; en el acto regresé a mi posición de combate. La Bestia aprovechó ese pequeño segundo de reflexión para erguirse, posicionándose sobre sus patas. El ala rota se deslizaba por el suelo con cada uno de sus pasos, mientras que la otra se alzaba aún más amenazante que antes. Su mirada era puro fuego abrasador, con el odio fundiéndolo todo.

En un rápido movimiento que no vi venir, aún menos en su estado, usó la fortaleza de su ala sana y brincó en el aire. Cayó sobre mí con la potencia de una bola de demolición, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar. Me aplastó con una de sus garras, estrujándome las costillas y haciéndome toser sangre. El sabor acerado me obligó a reaccionar. Giré mi bastón entre mis dedos y lo estiré, impactando directo contra el cuello de La Bestia y lanzándolo hacia atrás. El golpe hizo que liberara ligeramente el agarre sobre mi cuerpo; aproveché la oportunidad para deslizarme y salir de su presa. Con una pirueta, le di una patada en el pico, haciéndolo retroceder definitivamente. Sin embargo, él alzó su ala sana y me golpeó verticalmente con ella con la certeza y fuerza de una guillotina. En el acto, un calambrazo tan fuerte que me dejó sin aire me recorrió toda la espalda, seguido de un espantoso dolor. Mi hombro, desviado en una espeluznante postura, colgaba inútil a mi lado. El simple dolor hizo que me mareara durando unos segundos; las ganas de vomitar me superaron y acabé de rodillas, vaciando el estómago.

Un gruñido, que casi parecía socarrón, llegó a mis oídos. Apenas pude alzar el rostro para observar al akuma frente a mí. Si no fuera porque su rostro animal no parecía tener la capacidad de transmitir expresiones, diría que se estaba riendo de mí. Parecía disfrutar de su venganza.

Alejándonos por completo de cualquier rastro de lucha justa, ya habíamos pasado ese punto hacía tiempo, ésta ya había dejado de ser una batalla heroica, alzó la pata y me aplastó nuevamente contra el suelo. A propósito, eligió como centro mi hombro dislocado, arrancándome un grito de dolor.

En un intento de librarme de él, y de ajustar cuentas, obligué al resto de mis extremidades a funcionar con todas sus fuerzas, liberándome lenta y forzosamente de su presa. Estiré mi bastón y lo azoté contra su ala lesionada, justo en la herida y desgarrada cavidad que le había provocado antes. La Bestia gruñó de dolor, pero en lugar de liberar su presa como esperaba, la afirmó aún más. Un grito bronco salió de mis labios antes de que fuera consciente de ello, demasiado sumido en el dolor. La Bestia, furiosa, me alzó en el aire y me lanzó contra el templete.

Apenas pude protegerme la cara cuando impacté contra los restos de vidrio. Mi traje y mi piel se desgarraron en el proceso.

Escuchando sus pasos resonando contra el suelo, acercándose a mí, me decidí a poner punto y final a esa batalla. Jamás había hecho algo como lo que tenía en mente, puesto que siempre mi Lady había estado a mi lado para purificar al akuma, pero no podía quedarme inmóvil esperándola. Ya no. Al parecer, la lucha entre La Bestia y yo estaba destinada a ser algo personal.

Me levanté, tragándome los gemidos de dolor que pugnaban por salir de mi garganta. Me puse en posición defensiva, esperando a que se acercara a mí. La Bestia, intuyendo el reto en mi mirada, que nuestra pelea ya había llegado al final, aceleró sus pasos.

— ¡Cataclysm! —proclamé el hechizo justo cuando él estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de mí como para no poder huir del ataque.

Él me agarró con su pata, levantándome en el aire, y yo aproveché el momento para clavarle las garras envueltas en magia negra en su piel. La Bestia proclamó un graznido de puro dolor cuando su piel y sus plumas comenzaron a ennegrecerse y agrietarse. Antes de convertirse en una bruma gris, me lanzó con fuerza hacia atrás.

Un grito de dolor estuvo a punto de escapar de mis labios, pero la impresión fue demasiado poderosa y ningún sonido salió de mi boca. Miré mi pecho, sin comprender qué estaba ocurriendo, cuando observé los hierros afilados como flechas atravesados en mi pecho. La sangre no tardó en recorrer mi traje y salpicar el suelo.

La bruma se difuminó y pude ver como una mariposa negra, que volaba irregularmente por su ala rota, intentaba huir. Mientras, en el suelo, un halcón descansaba en el suelo. Parpadeé, mareado, al comprender lo que había ocurrido. No era que el akuma hubiera reaccionado como un animal por perderse en su dolor, es que lo era. Y uno que había sufrido un verdadero infierno, por lo que podía contarme las viejas cicatrices y las plumas rotas de su cuerpo. No tenía ni idea de lo que le había ocurrido, pero, si había sido por culpa de algún humano, era totalmente normal que los aborreciera hasta querer destruirlos.

Comprendiendo que la mariposa iba a huir, causando quien sabía que desastre si no la capturaba, hice el amago de atraparla y aplastarla con mis propias manos. Aún quedaban rastros del hechizo en mis garras. Sin embargo, totalmente sin fuerzas y ensartado como estaba en los escombros ferrosos del templete, apenas pude alzar la mano. No pude siquiera rozarla. Deprimido, sintiendo que todo había sido inútil, la observé desaparecer.

Volví mi vista al ave herida bajo mis pies. El hecho de que se tratara de un verdadero halcón respondía a muchas dudas, como su forma de atacar, tan distinta a la de los otros akumas. Sin embargo, eso planteaba otra serie de preguntas. Principalmente, ¿qué podía tener éste en contra de Marinette? ¿Por qué la había elegido como su objetivo, con ese empecinamiento siniestro?

La mirada se me oscureció. Parpadeé, esforzándome por mantenerme despierto, pero fue inútil. El frío me envolvió con tenacidad, adormeciéndome. Apenas fui consciente del conocido hormigueo sobre mi piel y del grito aterrado de Plagg antes de cerrar los ojos y hundirme en un profundo sueño.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

¿Os he hecho sufrir mucho en este capítulo? Por lo que veo, a Chat sí xD. Bueno, gran parte del misterio se ha desvelado, aunque me temo que solo para desatar más preguntas sin respuesta. Na', os tocará esperar 7u7...

 **TsukihimePrincess** , porque el don es bonachón, pero no me gustaría verlo de malas xD.

, ¡oish, qué lindos!

 **sonrais777** , pues resucita porque se avecina tormenta xD.

 **cindy-chan10** , tanto como obra maestra..., es solo una locura rara mía. Pero, en fin, me alegro de que la disfrutes ^^.

 **Forever MK NH** , a quien torturo es a Chat por lo que se ve xD.

 **DragoViking** , ¿era lo que esperabas?

 **david h** , espero haber cubierto la tasa de dolor y sufrimiento que esperabas. Respecto a tu primera pregunta..., ¡secreto!

 **Maricruz-Dragneel** , no sé que te habrá parecido este capítulo. Creo que la mitad de tus dudas te las he resuelto, aunque algunas se mantendrán en el misterio un tiempo más xD.

Para los interesados, sabed que tengo una nueva página de **facebook** donde cuelgo noticias sobre mis fics entre otras locuras. ¡Sois bienvenidos! Tenéis el enlace en mi perfil 3.

En fin, con ésto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	13. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

 **MARINETTE**

Gracias al poder del prodigio, fui capaz de cargar a mis padres sobre mis hombros y llevarlos a un lugar seguro. Me decidí por el hospital. No tenía una relación personal conmigo y había suficiente personal capacitado para tratar a mis padres inconscientes. Me interné por la entrada de Urgencias con ellos a cuestas, capturando las miradas de todos los presentes, cuando un desagradable escalofrío me recorrió por entero. Más parecía como si todo mi cuerpo me gritara "¡PELIGRO!" haciéndome pensar al momento en Chat. Y si…, ¿y si había pasado algo malo? ¿Algo como el ataque anterior?

Aterrada, apenas fui capaz de poner a mis padres suavemente en el suelo, sin tiempo suficiente para buscar una camilla, y sabiendo que ninguno de los enfermeros que se arremolinaban a mi alrededor serían capaces de cargar a mi padre en brazos.

—¡Han perdido el conocimiento! —expliqué, sintiendo la necesidad incesante de salir de allí en busca de Chat—. ¡LOS DEJO A SU CUIDADO!

Con esas palabras, abandoné el hospital como una tromba y me apresuré a atravesar París entre saltos, buscando a Chat.

* * *

Llegué al destrozado parque con el corazón en un puño, esperando encontrarme con la enzarzada batalla entre La Bestia y Chat Noir. Sin embargo, lo que encontré fue una calma horrenda y terrorífica. Toda la destrucción del parque parecía haberse congelado, incluso las volutas de polvo y tierra que danzaban en el aire. Todo se mantenía inmóvil, guardando con celo el horror de la escena.

Estudié, ansiosa y nerviosa, el panorama, esperando encontrarme con Chat en algún lugar. Ansiando ver su revuelto cabello rubio y sus picarones ojos verdes. Sin embargo, el cabello rubio que encontré, tiznado por la sangre y la suciedad, fue muy diferente.

El corazón se me estrujó con tanta fuerza que la reacción fue dolorosa.

—¡ADRIEN! —grité, con su nombre arañándome la garganta.

Temblando, usé mi yoyó para acercarme a él de un salto. Al llegar a su lado, el pánico empeoró, haciendo que mis manos se movieran incontenibles. Adrien tenía dos hierros, retorcidos por la destrucción, clavados en el cuerpo. Uno atravesándole el abdomen y otro el pulmón derecho. Su ropa estaba totalmente bañada en sangre, al igual que su boca. Parecía haber estado vomitando. Estaba tan pálido como un copo de nieve recién caído y, cuando toqué su mejilla, supe que estaba igual de frío.

Para mi sorpresa, ante mi toque, entreabrió los ojos.

—¿L-Ladybug? —preguntó con voz rota, terminando con un doloroso gemido.

—Por favor, no te muevas —le supliqué, viendo como la sangre volvía a manar ante sus movimientos. Los ojos me ardían y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a romper a llorar. Si no lo había hecho ya, era porque sabía que debía mantenerme fuerte para poder salvarle.

—El halc-ón... —susurró, tosiendo. Ese simple movimiento hizo que su cuerpo se retorciera de un espasmo.

Miré a mi alrededor, sin entender. A mis pies, encontré un halcón con las alas estiradas. La pobre criatura estaba prácticamente desplumada y unas horrendas cicatrices le cubrían la piel. Por un momento, pensé que estaba muerto. Sin embargo, cuando lo observé con atención, descubrí una lenta y débil respiración.

—Está vivo… —medité, más para mí misma que para él, sin embargo Adrien pareció escucharme.

—Hay que curarle.

—También a ti.

—No, quiero decir que hay que curarle.

Lo miré sin entender. Adrien parpadeó, estando a punto de perder la conciencia otra vez. Lo agarré, intentando que no se hundiera aún más en los hierros.

—El akuma… —intentó empezar a explicar, sin embargo, su voz se extinguió en el proceso. No obstante, no necesité nada más para entender lo que había sucedido.

—La mariposa lo poseyó —comprendí, entendiendo todo de repente—. Por eso Chat no está aquí, logró liberarlo y fue tras la mariposa.

Sin embargo, ese pensamiento me indignó.

—¿¡Cómo se le ocurre a Chat dejarte en semejante estado!? —rezongé, teniendo cuidado a la hora de coger a Adrien.

Él no respondió a mis palabras, parecía estar a punto de caer en la inconsciencia otra vez.

—Esto va a doler —le avisé, antes de tirar de él para sacarlo de su jaula.

Adrien gimió adolorido y no me quedó otra que hacer de tripas corazón para terminar de liberarlo y cargarlo a mi espalda.

—Adrien, necesito que hagas un esfuerzo —le pedí, esperando que me estuviera escuchando—. Necesito que te agarres a mí todo lo fuerte que puedas. Es la forma más rápida de llevarte al hospital.

Adrien no me respondió, pero sentí cómo se fortaleció el agarre de sus manos, abrazando mis hombros. Noté la tensión de sus antebrazos en torno a mi cuello.

Recogí al desmayado halcón y lo dejé descansando en un lugar seguro, protegido en el follaje de los arbustos. Parecía estar más hundido por el shock que le había supuesto la posesión que otra cosa, así que podría descansar tranquilamente hasta que volviera por él. Todo después de dejar a Adrien en el hospital.

Sin perder el tiempo, asegurándome de que Adrien estaba bien sujeto a mí, partí rumbo al hospital.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Espero que hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo. Como adivinó sabiamente una amiga mía, en este capítulo Marinette sigue siendo un poco espesa. Sin embargo, eso nos ha regalado un momento más bien Ladrien más que MariChat xD.

Doce reviews para doce capítulos. Bonito número, ¿eh?

 **ElbaKheel** , no se notó nada que adoro el personaje de Tikki, ¿no? xD.

, no lo sabes tú bien.

 **sonrais777** , te he dejado con la intriga, ¿eh? Tranquilidad, todo a su tiempo.

 **cindy-chan10** , la verdad es que, en los últimos capítulos, Ladybug no ha estado muy sumida en el campo de batalla. Pero no es porque sea una princesita en apuros ni nada por el estilo. Solo que quería sacarlos a ambos del cascarón en el que se encontraban y había que tomar medidas desesperadas para lograrlo.

 **DragoViking** , ¿seguirá el MariChat? ¿Chat la palmará? Grandes cuestiones que no pienso revelar xD.

 **david h** , fui un poco bestia, lo admito xD. En este capítulo, sin transformación, es más obvio que Chat está mas muerto que vivo. ¿Qué pasará...?

 **Maricruz-Dragneel** , por lo que veo tienes una interesante relación de amor-odio con este fanfic xD.

 **Petite Rveur** , muajajajajajajaja, ¡me ha encantado tu reacción! La verdad es que he dejado al pobre Chat pa'l arrastre, pero, en fin, es lo que tiene una pelea de semejante calibre. Al menos parece que te ha gustado, con sangre y lágrimas de por medio. Y me temo que tendrás que esperar para descubrir el tema del halcón en un futuro, no voy a spoilear lo más jugoso xD.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **TsukihimePrincess** , **ladyaqua198** , **Forever MK NH** y **MotokoSama**. Sus comentarios me alegran el día ^^.

En fin, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	14. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

 **MARINETTE**

Después de dejar a Adrien en el hospital, la espera fue una odiosa pesadilla. Mantuve mi transformación en Ladybug puesto que eso me permitía tener acceso a cualquier zona sin seguir toda la parafernalia reglamentaria. Algo que podía extremarse aún más sabiendo que Adrien era menor de edad.

Los recuerdos de la espera fuera del quirófano eran un borrón en mi mente, un recuerdo amargo que no había terminado de grabarse en mi memoria gracias al pánico y la angustia. Ni siquiera recordaba con claridad el momento en que su padre y la señorita Sancoeur aparecieron, reclamándome saber qué había ocurrido, por qué estaba Adrien en un hospital siendo operado de vida o muerte.

Pasaron horas en aquel lugar, tantas que las agujas del frío reloj de pared habían hecho un recorrido de 270º. Sin embargo, en mi mente eran un interludio sin una temporalidad definida. Tenía la pesadez de una pesadilla confusa que no sabes cuándo va a terminar.

No conseguí salir de ese sopor espeluznante hasta mucho después.

Los médicos trasladaron a Adrien a la UVI tras la operación. La situación era tensa y nos tenía a todos en la sala de espera con los nervios a flor de piel. El cirujano jefe, acompañado de su equipo, se acercó a nosotros con una cansada pero aliviada sonrisa. Comunicó que, aunque su situación era delicada y tenían que mantenerlo bajo una extrema observación, Adrien parecía gozar con un deseo por la vida y una fuerza de voluntad arrolladoras. Había logrado aferrarse a la vida con todas sus fuerzas incluso en una operación tan extrema como aquella. Tuvieron que reparar los tejidos de su pulmón derecho, eliminando las astillas de su costilla fracturada, y de su intestino delgado. Todo su tecnicismo médico me sonaba a charla sin sentido. Estaba demasiado asustada y cansada para que mi cerebro pudiera procesar todo lo que el cirujano estaba diciéndonos.

— ¿Se pondrá bien? —preguntó el padre de Adrien, con la voz tensa y estrangulada. Jamás había visto a ese hombre, que siempre parecía controlarlo todo con una simple orden, tan agotado.

—Tratándose de él, había esperanzas —afirmó, intentando infundirnos coraje.

Todos estábamos deseosos de comprobar con nuestros propios ojos que el doctor tenía razón. No obstante, al tratarse de la UVI, el acceso era limitado. Sin embargo, después de esperar un buen rato en la soledad de la sala de espera, me permitieron verlo durante cinco minutos. Fue la breve pausa que tomaron su padre y su asistente para tomar un café y tranquilizarse, pero no iba a desaprovecharla. En ese momento me alegré de llevar aún el traje. Sin él, no me habrían permitido acceder.

Después de recorrer los pasillos de la UVI, el lugar más temible de cualquier hospital, lo vi. Estaba conectado a todas esas máquinas, con el pitido constante de sus latidos resonando en mis oídos. Su respiración era lenta y profunda, influenciada por los sedantes.

Con miedo de que se fuera a esfumar si no lo anclaba a mí, me senté en la silla que había junto a la cama y agarré su mano. Cuando sentí el calor que transmitía su piel, tan diferente a la frialdad que había sentido al traerle al hospital, mi corazón, por fin, se relajó y la pesadilla que mantenía mi mente ensombrecida se evaporó. Pestañeé, agradeciendo la calidez del contacto, intentando evitar que las lágrimas acudieran a mí. Fue inútil. Me sentía tan aliviada y feliz que al momento las lágrimas que tanto había luchado por resistir inundaron mis ojos, haciendo mi visión borrosa. Las mejillas no tardaron en arderme a causa de las lágrimas, pero poco me importó.

—Adrien… —susurré su nombre como una caricia, sintiendo el latir de mi pecho enloquecido por tenerle ahí, junto a mí, sano y salvo. El latido constante de su corazón era casi una nana para mis nervios.

Sentí un repentino apretón por su parte en la mano que mantenía unida a la mía. Por un segundo me olvidé de respirar, extasiada por la electrizante sensación que me recorrió, extrañamente familiar.

El sonido de un teléfono móvil me obligó a salir de mi trance. Busqué por todas partes, desconcertada, encontrándome con la mesa auxiliar al otro lado de la cama. Era de plástico gris y tenía, sobre ella, una bolsa de plástico. Dentro de ella pude ver una cartera y el teléfono móvil. Debían habérselas quitado antes de proceder a la operación y dado al padre de Adrien cuando ingresaron en la UVI.

Me levanté, separándome renuentemente de Adrien, para dar la vuelta a la cama y coger el teléfono. La UVI no era el lugar para tener el móvil sonando a todo volumen. Me limpié las lágrimas en el camino, obligándome a mí misma a calmarme. No llegué a tiempo y colgaron justo en el momento en que logré sacar el teléfono de la bolsa. La pantalla de llamada desapareció para dar lugar a la pantalla bloqueada con la notificación de llamada perdida. Me congelé en el sitio.

No tenía nada que ver con la llamada perdida de Nino, aunque eso me recordó que luego tendría que llamarle para contarle lo que había ocurrido. Era el mejor amigo de Adrien, después de todo. Me gustaría que, si me sucediera a mí, hicieran lo mismo con Alya. No, lo que me congeló en el sitio fue la foto de pantalla bloqueada. Aunque sería más adecuado decir que era una fotografía de una pintura. La de una mujer de lacio cabello rubio y ojos verdes almendrados. Tenía una expresión pacífica y una sonrisa dulce, muy parecidas a las que tenía Adrien cada día al llegar a clase, la sonrisa por la que me había enamorado de él.

Sin embargo, esa sonrisa también la había visto en otro lugar. En la cartera que usé en el refugio de Chat para pagar al taxista. La mujer de la fotografía.

Se me atoró el atoró el aire en el pecho y comencé a sentir que me asfixiaba. Mis pulmones se veían incapaces de reaccionar. Me tapé la boca con la mano libre, impidiendo que un jadeo escapara de mis labios.

La enigmática sonrisa de Chat, esa que me regalaba cuando no aparentaba su actitud petulante y simplemente se relajaba a mí alrededor… Era la misma. La misma sonrisa maravillosa de la que me había enamorado.

Miré al chico que estaba inconsciente a mi lado, sumido en el sueño de los fármacos, y de repente la extraña situación que encontré en el parque cobró sentido.

Mi príncipe…, mi dulce gato negro…, eran la misma persona.

Una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla al tiempo que el móvil se deslizaba por entre mis dedos.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Después de este capítulo, ¿me amáis o me odiáis? Sospecho que puede ser una mezcla extraña de ambos sentimientos xD. Ha sido breve pero intenso. Al menos así lo viví yo al escribirlo. Quería hacer un inciso más profundo a la operación de Adrien, pero teniendo en cuenta que estábamos en la cabecita de Marinette y que ella estaba más pa' allá que pa' acá con tantas emociones... No creí que ella estuviera preparada para escuchar una explicación de esas características y prestarle mucha atención. Tampoco tiene la formación para comprenderla solo escuchando un par de términos. Quizás, cuando las cosas se calmen...

 **Forever MK NH** , soy una slytherin malvada, lo sé xD.

 **tsubasa23** , ¡ah~! Sorpresa, sorpresa.

 **TsukihimePrincess** , bueno, ya la venda que tenía sobre sus ojos desapareció. Le costó, pero lo logró xD. Ahora queda el otro espeso.

 **david h** , de verdad que no, si lo adoro. En realidad lo he pasado bastante mal poniéndole en situaciones tan peliagudas, pero lo que la historia pide... Y voy a dejar que sigas replanteándote tus teorías/preguntas, porque los spoilers me los pienso guardar bajo llave xD.

 **Maricruz-Dragneel** , no son imaginaciones tuyas, el capítulo anterior fue más corto que lo que suelo escribir de media. Pero también estuvo más concentrado 7u7. Y entiendo lo que quieres decir. Muchos de los fics que escribo han nacido porque no hay otras historias publicadas para leer xD.

 **cindy-chan10** , sin hacer spoilers, ya puedes ver que Chat no ha muerto..., al menos, en este capítulo xD.

 **DragoViking** , jajajajajajajaja, ¡tus comentarios me matan! Y creo que tú, precisamente, me vas a odiar un poquito después de este capítulo.

 **Guest** , ¡muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Has logrado emocionarme, en serio. Me hace muy feliz saber que este loco fic mío te ha llegado tan adentro, es un gran halago. Respecto a que son idiotas, no te voy a contradecir. Este par es muy espeso.

Para quien le interese, tengo página de Facebook y perfil de Twitter (entre otras redes xD), donde subo novedades de mis historias y curiosidades. Los enlaces están en mi perfil, sois más que bienvenidos.

Con eso y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	15. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

 **ADRIEN**

—Sigo sin comprender cómo te las apañas para meterte en tanto lío —me riñó Nino con la fascinación y la sorpresa impresas con claridad en su cara. Aun con la impresión que le causaba la situación, tenía una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

Claro, ahora era capaz de bromear. Su cara el primer día que me vio, cuando me trasladaron a planta, era otro cantar. Había estado tan pálido que si en ese momento le hubieran pinchado, no habría salido ni una gota de sangre. Sin embargo, después de dos semanas hospitalizado con visitas continuadas, parecía haberse tranquilizado lo suficiente como para bromear al respecto.

—Yo tampoco lo entiendo del todo —le respondí, mordiéndome la lengua. Por mucho compañerismo que nos uniera, había cosas que no podía contarle.

Él, totalmente ajeno a mi mentira, apoyó sus codos en mi cama.

—Al igual que no comprendo cómo te las has apañado para que te dejen tener un halcón en tu cuarto —añadió, incrédulo.

Observé al ave que descansaba en un nido hecho a base de una cesta de mimbre, un cojín y muchos pañuelos entremezclados.

Me había encontrado con el animal, descansando a mi lado, la madrugada del segundo día desde que me trasladaron a planta. Venía con una nota rectangular que rezaba:

Cuídalo bien. Sánalo como prometiste y dale el amor que merece.

A modo de firma, había un pequeño dibujo de una mariquita. Así que Ladybug me había hecho caso y lo había rescatado. Me sentía agradecido por el gesto. El pobre animal, después de que el akuma lo hubiera liberado, estaba extrañamente desorientado. Desarrolló una particular fijación conmigo. Quizás porque sabía que yo era quién lo había liberado de la pesadilla que lo atormentaba. Supongo que los animales tenían un instinto superior a los humanos, capaz de saber quién era yo sin importar el antifaz que hubiera de por medio.

—Yo tampoco lo tengo muy claro —dije a modo de respuesta, realmente inseguro—. Solo recuerdo que le pedí a mi padre que me ayudara a mantenerlo conmigo, así que creo que él hizo algo.

Me hundí entre las almohadas, suspirando. Me habría gustado poder verla, poder darle las gracias por todo lo que había hecho por mí. Sin embargo, lo que más deseaba en ese momento era ver a otra persona. No, no era tan simple como eso. Me desesperaba poder verla. Sin embargo, durante esas dos semanas, todos mis compañeros de clase me habían visitado salvo ella. Marinette. Necesitaba saber que mi princesa estaba bien, con su mirada alegre y su sonrisa segura. Echaba tanto de menos perderme en sus ojos antes de besarla…

Suspiré una vez más, sumido en mi pesar. Me vi obligado a desconectar cuando escuché la risa socarrona de Nino.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté, sin comprender el porqué de su expresión divertida, obvervándome como si yo fuera el mejor chiste del mundo.

—Nada —respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros, sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara—, solo que, si no te conociera, diría que estás pensando en alguien.

En un acto totalmente involuntario, me sonrojé. Como si Nino necesitara más pistas aún… En respuesta, su sonrisa ladina se amplió.

—Por un momento creí que estabas pensando en Ladybug —comentó, señalando el peculiar nido a mi lado; él conocía parte de la historia, después de todo. La parte que sí era segura contar—. Sin embargo, creo que estás pensando en una persona diferente.

Fruncí el ceño y lo miré, totalmente confundido. De estar convertido en Chat le habría soltado un comentario jocoso y burlón, siguiendo la broma y escaqueándome por la tangente. Sin embargo, en esa cama de hospital, seguía siendo Adrien Agreste. No me quedaba otra que morderme la lengua y esperar que hablara.

—Bueno —comenzó a decir, reclinándose en el respaldar de la silla en la que estaba sentado y poniendo su móvil sobre la cama, entre sus manos—, creo que estás muerto de ganas porque ella venga a visitarte.

—¿Ella? ¿Quién? —pregunté, sin entenderle. Es cierto que me moría de ganas por verla, pero era imposible que él supiera.

Como si leyera mi mente, en respuesta, Nino resopló con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. Su reacción fue tan melodramática que no pude evitar reírme.

—Venga, Adrien, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo la miras? ¡Si casi se te cae la baba observándola en clase! —preguntó, fulminándome con la mirada—. ¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo?

Ese fue mi turno de resoplar. Nino parecía que vivía en su mundo, pero, en realidad, se fijaba en todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor con una sutilidad increíble. En momentos así estaba seguro que su destino era, realmente, ser director de cine. Sería de esos que transmitiría la muerte de un personaje con una vela que titilara o una bombilla que se fundiera.

—No sé, sucedió sin darme cuenta —admití, sintiéndome arrinconado por sus acusaciones—. No soy capaz de decirte cuándo… —dejé la frase a medias, hundiendome de nuevo en mi almohada y cerrando los ojos. Me dejé llevar por el recuerdo del perfume a lavanda de Marinette.

Se hizo una pausa entre nosotros. Era incómoda. Me sentía extrañamente avergonzado por hablar de este tema con Nino, pese a ser mi mejor amigo. No podía olvidar la época en la que Nino había estado tan fascinado con Marinette que lo había dado todo por intentar tener algo serio con ella, concluyendo en una accidentada cita. Y, peor aún, como yo lo había animado y apoyado en eso.

Acomodándose nuevamente en su asiento, Nino carraspeó. Lo estudié con la mirada, dudoso. No parecía estar molesto ni irritado por hablar de ello. Me sonrió tranquilamente, tratando de insuflarme confianza y tranquilizarme. ¿Tan obvia era mi expresión o es que Nino había desarrollado extraños poderes telepáticos? Hundí la mirada en mi regazo, aún incómodo.

—Tiene mucho más sentido que tu enamoramiento por Ladybug —dijo, obviando el extraño silencio que se había formado, logrando que volviera a mirarle. Lo encontré con la vista fija en la pantalla de su teléfono, tecleando sin parar—. El amor a primera vista es muy bonito en el cine, pero muy poco práctico. Aunque es normal fascinarse con Ladybug, no la conoces de nada, mientras que a Marinette la ves todos los días.

Me tragué la respuesta porque sabía que no podía ser sincero con Nino, pero no podía imaginarse cuán equivocado estaba. Mi gran dilema con milady y mi princesa había sido, precisamente, que las conocía a las dos y me había enamorado de ambas por esa misma razón.

—¿Cuándo te diste cuenta? —le pregunté, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo con ello.

Nino dejó su móvil por un momento, meditando. Hizo ese mohín que siempre hace cuando melodramatiza sus reflexiones, haciéndome reír.

—En realidad, no estoy seguro. Siempre estabas en tu mundo de ensoñaciones con Ladybug, así que siempre tratas a todas las chicas igual. Creo que fue un día de clases, hace algunas semanas ya. Marinette tuvo que resolver un problema de matemáticas en la pizarra y tú parecías incapaz de quitarle la vista de encima. Y no porque estuvieran prestando atención al ejercicio, precisamente —termina de explicar, alzando elocuentemente las cejas.

Golpeé su hombro, sutilmente, más por falta de fuerzas que de ganas. En respuesta, falsamente se indignó.

—¿Cómo osas agredirme? —melodramatizó, llevándose una mano al pecho—. ¡A mí, qué acabo de hacerte el mejor regalo que un amigo puede hacer!

—¿Y qué regalo es ese, si se puede saber? —pregunté riéndome quedamente por su reacción. Echaba de menos reír a carcajadas si quería o, simplemente, respirar hondo con todo lo que mis pulmones dieran de sí. Sin embargo, mi estado convaleciente me lo impedía. En resumidas cuentas, aún dos semanas después de la operación, las heridas dolían como el infierno.

—Ya que tú no me has dicho nada, he investigado por mi cuenta, y sé, por fuentes fiables, que Marinette no ha venido a verte —explicó, entrecerrando los ojos por recordar mi "gran secreto"—, cosa que me extraña, porque siempre creí que ella sería la primera en venir disparada; pero, en fin, como sé lo que te mueres por verla… He acordado una cita entre los dos.

—¿Una cita? —pregunté, enarcando una ceja—. ¿Aquí? ¿En el hospital?

—¿Qué tiene de malo? En las películas siempre es el lugar ideal para declarar los sentimientos, después de que uno de los dos haya estado al borde de la muerte. Y, para bien o para mal, tú lo has estado. Es verdad que han pasado ya dos semanas y estás fuera de peligro, pero, ¡ey, el hecho sigue ahí! Además, estaréis totalmente solos, así que, sí, es una cita —finalizó, con una sonrisa que le cruzaba toda la cara—. No contaremos con el pájaro ese como acompañante.

Y con esas, se levantó de la silla, recogió sus cosas rápidamente y se encaminó hacia la salida.

—Ya me contarás —dijo, a modo de despedida, guiñándome el ojo y saliendo de la habitación, sin darme oportunidad a decir adiós.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

¿Habéis disfrutado de este capítulo? Un pelín de calma y humor después de la tempestad. La cuestión es, ¿hay previsión de sol en las proximidades o apostáis más por bajas temperaturas y chubascos? A ver qué me comentáis （＞ｙ＜）.

 **gabrielyalejandra . rengellopez** , me has hecho un par de preguntas bastante..., complicadas. Básicamente porque te spoilearía un poco si te las respondiera. Están vinculadas y prometo que tendrán respuesta pronto.

 **Forever MK NH** , jajajajaja, un poco bestia todo, ¿no?

 **sonrais777** , si antes el fic era un drama... xD.

 **TsukihimePrincess** , solo hay que ver el desarrollo de la serie para ver que son más espesos que Bella en el cuento original de _la Bella y la Bestia_ (www . youtube watch?v=5JA07af-_Qs). Sumando que esta historia es un tanto..., dramática. En fin, el resultado es que las cosas pasen a lo grande. No puedo decir mucho más sin spoilear eventos futuros xD. Pero, oye, no siempre soy tan mala para que casi se tengan que matar para descubrir el secreto del otro. Muestra de ello es _**Noir, Bleu, Cheveux**_.

 **david h** , soy mala, pero tampoco tanto xD. Quería dejar descansar al pobre Adrien, que bastante lo he torturado..., por ahora, al menos 7u7.

 **Guestmina** , ¡ay, linda flor, que review más lindo! Supongo que la explicación de eso es que hace tiempo que la temporada acabó. Ya verás como, cuando se estrene la segunda temporada, el fandom se reanima.

 **Anadelalba** , el desarrollo de los personajes se ha visto supeditado por el tono dramático de la historia. Era contraproducente que fuera todo sonrisas con todo lo que está ocurriendo en este fic loco mío.

Como es una historia escrita únicamente por mí, sin ningún tipo de supervisión, es muy fácil que se me pasen algunos errores entre las revisiones. De leerlo tantas veces, quiera o no, acabo haciendo una instintiva lectura superficial. En fin, ¿podrías decirme qué errores son los que mencionabas previamente?

 **DragoViking** , tú ya sabes lo espesa que es esta niña xD. Respecto a los ships, estamos en ese punto confuso en el que todos los ships se entremezclan muy raramente. Lo que tiene que los cuatro ships principales los protagonicen solo dos personajes.

 **Maricruz-Dragneel** , dejando los posibles spoilers de lado, el sueño completo será cuando Adrien también se dé cuenta de todo xD.

¡Ay, linda flor! Escribo lo que puedo, aunque cada vez tengo menos ratos libres y eso me limita enormemente (つ﹏⊂).

 **Petite Rveur** , ¡ay, linda! Da igual cuando lleguen tus reviews, siempre los disfruto enormemente, tú lo sabes.

¿Por qué todos pensáis que tengo algo en contra del dulce minino? Con lo que yo lo adoro. Aunque es verdad que se lo he hecho pasar bastante mal, el pobrecillo. Pero prometo que tendrá su recompensa xD. Respecto al ave... TOP SECRET, sweet flower.

La pobre Marinette, con el corazón en un puño, estaba demasiado centrada en que Adrien sobreviviera para pararse a pensar en sus ocupaciones como heroína de París. Es verdad que en la sala de espera no podía hacer nada salvo, vamos, esperar. Podría haber hecho algo útil y terminar con el akuma de una vez. Sin embargo, estando en semejante tensión y estado de pánico, ¿quién piensa en la practicidad? Además, para mis malévolos planes, sin akuma no hay historia.

Respecto a la fotografía de la madre de Adrien, pienso que, aunque vea antes, no la habría registrado como un detalle relevante en su mente. No es que tuvieran una conversación profunda sobre ella para eso. Sin embargo, al verla en la cartera de Chat, el simple rostro de la mujer, aún sin más información de ella, causa una gran impresión en ella. Es la primera vez que tiene un contacto directo con el Chat que no conoce, el "desconocido" tras la máscara de gato. Y cuando, poco tiempo después, cuando aún tiene el recuerdo fresco en su mente, lo ve en el móvil de Adrien... Vamos, que todo estalla.

 **ElbaKheel** , has tenido suerte, tienes la actualización calentita, ¡recién salida del horno! xD Espero que la hayas disfrutado y que no te hayas quemado en el camino 7u7.

En fin, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


	16. Capítulo 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

 **MARINETTE**

Después de mi descubrimiento, me aterraba la idea de encontrarme con Adrien. No sabía cómo iba a lograr mirarle a los ojos sin echarle en cara la forma tan vil en que me había mentido. Él mismo me había visto debatirme hasta la saciedad por mis sentimientos por él, sentir como me partía en dos al saber que mi corazón los amaba a ambos por igual, pero que solo podía estar con uno de ellos. Sin embargo, él se había quedado en silencio, observándome sufrir con desánimo. Era frustrante, doloroso; una angustia asfixiante me arañaba las cuerdas vocales cada vez que intentaba hablar, como si un muro de cemento me impidiera gritar y soltar toda la frustración de un solo golpe.

Solo recordar la noche tras el incidente, cuando había logrado regresar con mis padres… Había sido una auténtica pesadilla.

Primero regresé al hospital en su búsqueda. Ambos compartían una habitación de dos camas mientras estaban en observación. Cuando entré, guiada por una emfermera, ambos estaban despiertos y desorientados. Aún así, la angustia fue obvia en sus facciones al verme.

—¡Marinette! —exclamaron mis padres, tensándose nada más verme aparecer por la puerta.

—¿Dónde has estado, hija? —preguntó mi padre, apesadumbrado.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —cuestionó mi madre a su vez, instándome a acercarme a ellos.

Al parecer, el encantamiento de Tikki había sido más fuerte de lo esperado. Mis padres tenían las piernas demasiado débiles aún como para siquiera intentar salir de la cama.

Me acerqué a ellos, sentándome en un taburete entre ambas camas y tomando sus manos entre las mías.

Vi sus miradas desesperadas y sabía que debería decirles la verdad, sobre todo después de descubrir lo traicionera que podía ser una mentira. Y lo dolorosa. No obstante, sabía que no debía. No podía. Haciendo de tripas corazón, obligándome a tragarme mis propios sentimientos, me acerqué a ellos con una sonrisa que intenté con todas mis fuerzas que fuera tranquilizadora.

—Todo es muy difuso. Apenas puedo recordar el ataque y cómo Ladybug vino a rescatarnos. Ustedes dos terminaron inconscientes por el altercado, así que… Ladybug os dejó en el hospital, bajo atención médica, para luego llevarme a un lugar seguro —inspiré hondo, forzando al nudo que se había formado en mi garganda a deshacerse, obligándome a continuar hablando—. No estoy segura de lo que pasó después. Hasta que no pasó el peligro no pude venir aquí.

—Mi pequeña —susurró mi padre con esa voz cariñosa que le hacía parecer un enorme oso amoroso—, debiste estar tan asustada.

—No, claro que… —comencé a decir, sabiendo que debía tranquilizarles—. Todo está bien ahora, no ocurre…, nada… —la voz se me rompió al final de la frase. Intenté hablar pero no me salía la voz.

—Marinette… —susurró mi madre, luchando por erguirse y acercarse a mí. Hizo amago de abrazarme y yo, repentinamente desbordada por las emociones, me lancé a sus brazos, llorando como un bebé—. Mi pobre niña…

Mi madre me abrazó y me palmeó la espalda con cuidado, mientras yo lloraba en su hombro, desconsolada. No era capaz de articular palabra ni mis padres me lo pidieron. Solo me consolaron, abrazándome, palmeándome la espalda con cariño y diciéndome frases tranquilizadoras, hasta que mi corazón logró serenarse lo suficiente como para quedarme dormida.

* * *

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente, muy tarde, acurrucada al lado de mi madre en su cama. Me dolían los ojos y la cabeza de tanto llorar, sentía el cuerpo lento…, solo quería seguir durmiendo.

Miré hacia la ventana, descubriendo un sol fulgurante inundando la habitación. Qué contradicción con mi estado de ánimo. La diferencia podría haberme provocado hasta risa si no fuera porque estaba demasiado cansada para reír.

Mis pesadillas, tan oscuras y tristes, plagadas del rostro de Adrien y de…, su alter ego, habían invadido cada recodo de mis sueños. Y mi cerebro ni siquiera se podía permitir olvidarlas, que se evaporaran en el subconsciente. Permanecían frescas y claras ante mí. Me bastaba con cerrar los ojos para recordar cada momento...

Suspiré apesadumbrada, deseando cobijarme aún más en el calor del abrazo de mi madre. Ella tomó ese momento para despertarse, peinando mi cabello. Alcé la cabeza, buscando su rostro.

Me encontré con su sonrisa cálida y su mirada soñolienta.

—Buenos días —la saludé tímidamente, recordando el melodrama del día anterior con vergüenza.

—Buenos días, mi niña —me saludó en respuesta mi madre, ahogando un bostezo—. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

Me tomé un segundo para pensarlo. Aún sentía el corazón hecho trizas en el pecho. Recordar el terror y las revelaciones del día anterior me cerraban la garganta y me provocaban dolorosos nudos en el vientre.

—Más tranquila —Fue lo único que me atreví a decir; al menos ya no lloraba.

—Es normal reaccionar ante sucesos como estos —dijo mi madre al ver mi expresión reservada—. Debes haber pasado tanto miedo…

Me mordí la lengua ante lo que realmente quería decir y vagamente asentí. No era mentira que había estado aterrada. Aún podía sentir el miedo arrebatándome el aire de los pulmones, como si lo aspirara a grandes bocanadas de mis propios labios y yo no pudiera obligarle a devolvérmelo. Me sentía demasiado débil y vulnerable para lograrlo. Sin embargo, no estaba asustada por lo que ella creía, por haberme visto envuelta en toda aquella trama de persecución y destrucción. No, había sido el miedo de perder a Chat antes de poder llegar a él y el pánico de encontrar a Adrien en aquel estado. Quien iba a pensar que ambos miedos pudieran estar tan vinculados… Qué estúpida.

Me sentía herida y sola. La persona a la que admiraba y la persona en la que más confiaba habían resultado ser la misma. Pero en lugar de ser un evento feliz, era una auténtica pesadilla.

Una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla mientras imploré para mis adentros poder volver atrás. Regresar a la feliz ignorancia, a las sonrisas dulces de Adrien y a los abrazos cálidos de Chat.

—Mi Marinette… —susurró mi madre con pena al verme contener las lágrimas, acariciándome suavemente la frente para apartarme el pelo del rostro y verme con claridad.

—Estoy bien —afirmé, con voz lamentablemente trémula. Carraspeé, forzándome a recuperar la fortaleza—, estaré bien, lo prometo.

Mi madre me acercó a ella y me abrazó. No dijo nada más. Se limitó a acariciarme el cabello mientras yo luchaba por aliviar el dolor de mi maltrecho corazón.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Sé que ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez y que, probablemente, este capítulo no era lo que esperabais pero..., tenía que pasar. Bueno, a lo mejor sí lo esperabais, pero de otra manera. En fin, teníamos que ver cómo se encontraba Marinette después de la gran revelación y que la llevó a pasar olímpicamente de visitar a Adrien.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a **Forever MK NH, gabrielyalejandra rengellopez, Guestmina, Anadelalba, TsukihimePrincess, ElbaKheel, Petite Rveur, david h, DragoViking, ladyaqua198** y **Guest**. ¡Sus comentarios me dan la vida!

En fin, espero que lo hayáis disfrutado y poder conocer vuestra opinión a partir de los comentarios.

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	17. Capítulo 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

 **MARINETTE**

Dejé al tranquilo halcón en su nido, el cual yo misma había construido, junto a la cama de Adrien.

Parecía una mala broma del destino que su traslado tras la UVI fuera a la misma habitación en la que yo había estado destinada semanas atrás, cuando toda aquella tormenta se había desatado.

Apreté los dientes al ver a Adrien en la cama, totalmente dormido, con una vía intravenosa en el brazo. Bajo la oscuridad de la noche no podía verle con claridad. No obstante, la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana era más que suficiente para apreciar cómo su pecho subía y bajaba con cada respiración tranquila. Aunque me causaba un gran impacto y dolor tenerle frente a mí, no podía si no estar aliviada por verle mucho mejor, alejado de las puertas de la muerte como había estado aquella noche. ¿Tenía sentido? ¿Me estaba volviendo loca?

Aún con esos pensamientos en mi cabeza, me detuve durante un segundo a observarle en su sueño. Tenía el cabello alborotado por sus movimientos al dormir y ligeramente pegado a la frente por el sudor. Bajo sus párpados, sus ojos se movían inquietos. ¿Qué clase de sueño estaba teniendo?

Antes de ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, tomé la mano de Adrien y la apreté en un gesto cariñoso. Al momento, sus ojos se detuvieron y retomó una respiración aún más profunda.

—Marinette… —suspiró entre sueños, haciéndome jadear del susto y retroceder, soltando su mano.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, tan confusa que me provocó jaqueca. Necesitaba salir de allí.

Saqué una nota que había preparado para la ocasión de uno de los laterales del nido y la dejé junto a la cesta, asegurándome de que estuviera visible. Tomé una última inspiración, sin atreverme a mirar nuevamente a Adrien; me fui, casi huyendo, de aquella habitación, saltando por el mismo árbol que Chat había usado para llegar a mí aquella vez.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Lo sé, lo sé. Es un capítulo muy corto. Pero no me pegaba nada con el anterior ni tampoco con el que tengo preparado para el próximo viernes... Y me parecía un delito que un capítulo tan corto fuera el capítulo semanal, de todas formas. Así que, bueno, tomémoslo como un regalito por todo el tiempo que habéis esperado, ¿sí?

En fin, como podéis ver, Marinette sigue herida, principalmente por todos los sentimientos que aún alberga. ¿Qué es lo que ocurrirá por ello? Tendréis que esperar al próximo viernes para averiguarlo.

En el anterior capítulo no contesté a los reviews porque había pasado tanto tiempo que no sabía si siquiera recordaríais la conversación xD. En fin, vuelvo al tema:

 **Personaggio** , ¿sabes lo que me reí con lo de "son dos sapos del mismo pozo"? Es que, incluso ahora, cuando lo vuelvo a leer me hace gracia jajajajajaja. En fin, entiendo tu punto de vista, pero no puedo opinar sin hacer spoiler..., solo puedo decirte que Marinette se siente muy herida y eso afectará a su toma de decisiones.

 **TsukihimePrincess** , un poco sí, la verdad.

 **DragoViking** , si la actu de ayer te alegró, ¡pues doble alegría este finde! Sé que estás esperando momentos marichat y yo solo te doy ladrien (incluso cuando son tristes) jajajajajaja.

 **Forever MK NH,** lo sé, he estado tiempo desaparecida. Hay que terminar este fic de una vez por todas.

En fin, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	18. Capítulo 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

 **MARINETTE**

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar un helado? —me preguntó Alya con una sonrisa confiable.

Sabía que tenía que haber alguna clase de truco o trampa detrás de esa petición. Me picaba la nariz de la mera intuición. Sin embargo, un viernes por la tarde después de clases tampoco es que tuviera grandes planes. El único plan en mi mente era no hacer nada que tuviera la más mínima relación con el instituto y que no implicara estar a solas con Tikki. Me sentía una amiga horrible, pero no lo podía evitar. Estar a solas con Tikki supondría tener la charla, otra vez. Y ni mi corazón ni mi mente estaban preparados para eso.

Me encogí de hombros; Alya no necesitó más respuesta.

—Muy bien, ¡pues vamos! —exclamó, enlazando su brazo al mío y guiándome, más bien arrastrándome, a la heladería.

Aunque había que aceptar que su ímpetu tenía su sentido. Al menos, no pude pensar en otra cosa al probar el cremoso helado de nata y arándanos.

—Está bueno, ¿eh? —dijo Alya con una sonrisa satisfecha, de oreja a oreja.

Me limité a asentir mientras le pegaba un mordisco a la galleta del cucurucho. Era crujiente y dulce.

—¿Cuándo descubriste esta heladería? —le pregunté mientras observaba nuestro alrededor.

Estábamos en el interior del local, pese a que había mesas en la terraza. Tenía una decoración llena de blancos y tonos pastel de diferentes colores. Las mesas estaban pintadas de blanco, al igual que las sillas, y aparentaban un falso desgaste. No había cuadros ni fotografías, sino marcos con siluetas negras que relacionaban el helado con diferentes países del mundo. Destacaban Francia, Italia y China. En contraste con todo eso, los altavoces colocados por todo el local reproducían _Girls just to wanna have fun_ de Cindy Lauper.

—Nino me trajo aquí —respondió, dándole una cucharada a su helado de pistacho.

Enarqué una ceja, sorprendida ante la nueva información.

—¿¡Cómo!? ¿Cuándo pasó eso?

—Poco después del ataque en el lago —continuó como si nada.

—¡Vaya! —exclamé, sin saber qué otra cosa podía decir—. Bueno, me alegro de que las cosas empiecen a funcionar entre ustedes dos. Porque están funcionando, ¿no es así?

Con la cuchara de helado aún en la boca, Alya me sonrió. Lucía tranquila y contenta.

—Supongo que sí —me respondí a mí misma sonriendo. Di una probada de mi helado antes de volver a hablar—. Lo del campamento pasó hace algún tiempo ya. ¿Habéis quedado más veces?

—Sí, ya van unas cuantas. Hemos tomado helado, milkshakes y crepes. También hemos ido un par de veces al cine. No te preocupes, vamos a nuestro ritmo, no voy a ser de esas que abandona a su mejor amiga porque tiene novio.

—¿Ya habéis llegado al nivel de novios? —interrogué impresionada—. ¿Se lo has pedido?

—No, aún no, pero actuamos como si estuviéramos en medio de algo serio, ¿sabes? Me habría gustado decírselo para aclarar dónde estamos parados, pero ya sabes como es Nino. Es melodramático y le gusta hacer las cosas a lo grande. Querrá que nuestro momento sea una declaración como de película, como salida de Titanic, y a mí esas cosas no me nacen —la idea en sí misma pareció frustrarla, se frotó la frente con cansancio—. Ya me conoces, soy práctica. Así que esperaré. Si eso le hace sentir más tranquilo y feliz, ¿por qué no? No me importa hacerlo si eso le hace feliz.

—¡Oh, Alya! De verdad te gusta —reconocí enternecida.

Alya era confiable y atenta, pero jamás había sido de las que tenía una necesidad de espacio personal reducido ni que mostrará su afecto en público con facilidad.

—Sí, bueno —comenzó a decir, ligeramente sonrojada; lucía avergonzada—, no es mi vida amorosa la única con novedades.

—¿Y eso? —pregunté extrañada—. ¿Ha pasado algo en clase de lo que no me haya enterado?

—Tiene que ver con nuestra clase, sí —contestó Alya con una sonrisa enigmática, totalmente indescifrable.

—¿No me lo vas a decir?

Alya se encogió de hombros y siguió comiéndose su helado. Yo fruncí el ceño, planteándome a qué se podía referir mientras seguía con el mío. Tenía que tener cuidado de que no se me escurriera por todas partes, así que intentaba empujar la bola a la par que tiraba de la galleta. Seguí concentrada durante tres minutos, comiendo mecánicamente mientras recordaba todo lo que había visto en clase durante los últimos días. La expresión picarona de Alya quería decir que era una novedad, así que no podía tratarse de Ivan y Miléne; ellos ya eran una pareja más que consolidada. Chloé seguía haciendo caso omiso de cada uno de los avances de Kim… Quizás…

—¿Nathaniel y Juleka…? —cuestioné, dejando el final en el aire, con duda.

Alya enarcó una ceja, desconcertada.

—¿Nathaniel y Juleka? —repitió, sin comprender—. ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

Me encogí de hombros, sin saber muy bien qué me había hecho decir eso.

—Últimamente los veo mucho juntos. Ambos son muy tímidos, reservados, muy amables, y con una gran necesidad de espacio personal. Sin embargo, parece que ellos se sumergen en su propia burbuja cuando están juntos —rememoré, recordando la atmósfera que parecía rodearles cada vez que se sentaban juntos en clase.

—Mmmm…. —rumió Alya, reflexionando mis palabras—. Puede ser una teoría a tener en cuenta, aunque, francamente, no lo creo. Creo que tienes razón en eso de que se meten en su propia burbuja, son tan parecidos que puede que armonicen y se sientan comprendidos, pero, ¿romance? No lo creo.

—¿Y esa seguridad?

—Porque si de alguien está enamorado Nathaniel, es de ti.

Soltó la frase a bocajarro, con una naturalidad y una indiferencia que solo podía poseer ella. Sin embargo, yo me quedé paralizada en el sitio, sin saber qué responder. Aunque, por el calor de mi cara y la risa de Alya, supongo que mis mejillas lo habían hecho por mi.

—Vamos, es mucho más simple que todo eso, ¿de veras no sabes de quiénes hablo?

—¿Harías el favor de desvelarme tu secreto, ¡oh, gran Alya!? —recité con sarcasmo, gesticulando una falsa reverencia sin moverme de mi asiento.

—Vale —respondió con una sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno—. Hablo de ti…, de ti y de Adrien.

Me envaré en el asiento como si me hubieran dado una descarga y observé a Alya con alarma. Tragué saliva con fuerza y el gesto me supo amargo. ¿Qué sabía Alya realmente?

— ¿Y esa cara de susto? —respondió con humor.

—¿Qué cara de susto? Es mi cara normal —respondí, intentando salirme por la tangente.

—Ya, ya, así que no sabes de lo que estoy hablando —dijo, asintiendo con una sonrisa irónica—. Así que entonces es verdad que no te has dado cuenta de nada.

—¿Cuenta de qué? —me forcé a decir con voz amable, pese a que lo único que quería era apretar los dientes.

¡Oh, Alya! Si tú supieras las cosas de las que me he dado cuenta…

—Que ya no estás en la "friendzone" —aclaró Alya, rodando los ojos ante lo último.

Inspiré hondo, intentando digerir lo que significaban las insinuaciones de Alya. Fue como echar lejía a las heridas abiertas de mi corazón.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —opté por preguntar, haciéndome la loca. Al parecer, mis intentos fueron terribles porque Alya frunció el ceño y apretó los labios.

—A que Adrien ha dejado de parlotear como un atolondrado de lo maravillosa que es Ladybug y de mirar a cada mariquita que se cruza en el camino como si fuera la encarnación de Ladybug enviándole un mensaje.

Ante semejante imagen no pude evitar reírme. Lo intenté, pero imaginar a Adrien espiando las mariquitas del lugar con cara de ensoñación era superior a mis fuerzas.

—Tú ríete, pero lo hacía. Creo que ni la paloma blanca dejó tan lela a la Virgen Maria como se quedaba él cuando una mariquita pasaba cerca.

Mi ataque de risa empeoró, provocando que unas gotas de helado derretido cayeran sobre la pernera del pantalón. Sin embargo, no me importó. Reír libremente después de tanta tensión con semejante tontería no tenía precio.

—En fin, me he fijado que ha dejado de esperar la iluminación de los cielos y ha vuelto a poner los pies de la tierra. Y el camino lo ha llevado a ti.

—¿A mí? —cuestioné, intentando sofocar la risa. Sabía qué dirección estaba tomando Alya y no podía permitirme que me pillara con la guardia baja, pudiendo escapárseme cualquier cosa. Sin embargo, era difícil resistirse.

—Sí, se pasa el tiempo mirándote, se le escapan suspiros a cada rato y se sonroja sin venir a cuento. El otro día se puso rojo como un tomate mientras salías a la pizarra a resolver ese ejercicio de las funciones racionales.

—¿Y de dónde has sacado semejante información, Sherlock?

—De un testigo fiable, que lo conoce como la palma de su mano y estaba cerca de él —explicó, recargándose en la silla, dando la última probada a su helado y dejando el vaso y la cucharilla de plástico frente a ella en la mesa—. Soy periodista, o al menos estoy en proceso de serlo, ¿crees que afirmaría algo sin una fuente?

—Estás hablando de Nino, ¿verdad? —pregunté divertida.

—Nino, exactamente.

Suspiré, cansada. Dejé los restos de mi helado en el vaso vacío de Alya y me limpié las manos con una toallita húmeda que nos habían dado con el helado. Olía a limón. Concretamente a detergente. Estaba intentando ganar tiempo, buscando una respuesta adecuada ante la mirada determinada y atenta de Alya. Como no, tomé la salida cobarde.

—Sabes que Nino suele exagerar, ¿no? ¿No estará viendo cosas donde no las hay por la idea de ser el cuarteto romántico?

—Marinette —me llamó Alya, totalmente seria—, ¿me vas a decir de una vez que te pasa?

Enarqué una ceja, observando cómo, definitivamente, el juego se había acabado y Alya había decidido cazar la cena de una vez y dejar de jugar con la presa.

—No sé a qué te refieres —esquivé, soltando la frase más cliché del mundo mundial.

—¿Qué no sabes a lo que me refiero? —preguntó, resoplando—. Muy bien, si estamos con esas, te lo voy a traducir. Desde hace semanas estás rarísima, te noto perdida y ya no sé cómo alcanzarte, cómo ayudarte. En cualquier otro momento estarías dando botes de alegría ante lo que te estoy contando, adelantándote como siempre a los hechos, pero en su lugar solo buscas pegas. Al igual que buscas la forma de escaquearte de cada una de las reuniones que hacemos para visitar a Adrien en el hospital. No has ido siquiera una vez.

Aunque no sintieras nada por Adrien, no es normal en ti olvidar de esta forma a un compañero de clase, a un amigo. Quien dice olvidar…, ¡lo estás esquivando, con todas las letras! Así que me gustaría saber qué te tiene tan extraña para que ni yo te reconozca y parezcas tan imposible de alcanzar.

Alya jadeó, luchando por recobrar el aliento. En medio de su monólogo se había encendido y había empezado a subir la voz hasta lograr que todo el mundo nos mirara con curiosidad. Alya carraspeó, avergonzada, pero mantuvo la pose erguida en el asiento, sin quitarme la mirada de encima.

—¿Quieres un vaso de agua? —le sugerí, mordiéndome el labio inferior, intentando detener una sonrisa burlona, sin éxito.

—No bromees y responde a la pregunta —respondió y pude ver que, aunque intentaba ocultarlo, estaba realmente avergonzada por su arrebato.

No pude sino enternecerme. Alya era una persona que controlaba cada uno de sus impulsos. Eso no significaba que no fuera aventurera o nada por el estilo, sino que todo lo que hacía era porque cada fibra de su ser lo quería y lo tenía todo bajo control. Verla perder los estribos de esa manera no era, desde luego, lo normal. Y los había perdido por mí, por su preocupación por mí.

Alargué la mano sobre la mesa para tomar la suya y la estreché suavemente.

—Francamente, no lo sé.

— ¿No lo sabes? —preguntó incrédula, con sospecha.

—Tengo claros los…, detonantes de esta especie de crisis que tengo —intenté explicar, esquivando los detalles problemáticos—, pero no entiendo exactamente qué es lo que han detonado. Aún estoy intentando averiguarlo, saber qué me tiene tan molesta, qué me tiene tan confunsa, por qué todo esto me duele…, tanto —la voz se me cortó a medias y tuve que tomar una fuerte bocanada de aire antes de continuar. Alya apretó mi mano, animándome a seguir—. No te he ocultado cosas por maldad ni porque te esté haciendo a un lado. Es simplemente que aún no sé qué es lo que me ocurre con exactitud, porque mis emociones y la lógica están en constante pelea. Y necesito tiempo para poder ordenar mis pensamientos y entenderlo todo.

—¿Y contarlo no te puede ayudar a desenredar la maraña?

Negué con la cabeza antes de contestar.

—Primero debo saber dónde empieza y donde termina la maraña, cuántos cables hay dentro, para poder decir nada.

—¿Y uno de esos cables es Adrien?

Me mordí el labio, haciendo acopio de fuerzas. Todo mi cuerpo se tensó.

—Sí.

Esperé que Alya me presionara otra vez acerca del tema, sin embargo, simplemente me apretó la mano con amabilidad y me sonrió cómplice, con cariño. Y fue como si un enorme peso se esfumara de mis hombros.

—Bueno, creo que ahora las dos necesitamos un vaso de agua —bromeé, carraspeando y luchando por alejar las lágrimas que parecían estar deseosas de formarse en mis ojos.

—Sí, puede que sí —coincidió Alya y pude ver como sus ojos también se habían enrojecido.

Solté su mano y me levanté.

—Vuelvo en un momento —expliqué, haciendo el amago de alejarme.

Alya estuvo a punto de detenerme, levantó la mano y abrió la boca. Sin embargo, la cerró al momento y me dejó ir.

El movimiento y la conversación banal con la camarera me sirvió para volver a relajar mis emociones y tranquilizarme. Cuando regresé con nuestros vasos de agua con hielo, me encontré a Alya pendiente del móvil.

Puse los vasos sobre la mesa y me senté, enarcando una ceja ante su férrea atención al smartphone entre sus manos. Tecleaba sin parar. O había estallado el nuevo bombazo mediático online o estaba hablando con Nino. Cuando la vi sonreír, estuvo claro. Nino.

Carraspeé, intentando llamar su atención. Me miró, escribió un último mensaje y bloqueó el móvil.

—Gracias —musitó, tomando un trago.

Al momento le seguí el gesto, aunque yo bebí mucho más tranquilamente. Quizás el desgaste emocional de nuestra conversación había sido mayor del que creía y aún estaba un tanto nerviosa. Y eso que no sabía de la misa la mitad…

—Marinette —me llamó Alya, dejando su vaso vacío sobre la mesa. Imité el gesto—. Aunque entiendo tus razones para no ver a Adrien, aun creo que deberías visitarle. Aunque fuera una vez.

Suspiré, agotada, renuente a tomar esa decisión. Le tenía auténtico pánico a ver a Adrien. Terror a mi propia reacción. Sin embargo, estaba cansada de seguir huyendo, de seguir planteándome los _y si…_ que podían suceder. Era algo que tenía que hacer, aunque fuera una única vez.

Asentí, totalmente seria. Había llegado la hora.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

¿Qué os ha parecido este capítulo? Francamente, adoro el personaje de Alya, no sé si se ha notado jajajajajaja. Y bueno, la relación que mantiene con Marinette me parece muy dulce y confiable, por eso creí que ella era la indicada para intentar sacarla de su caparazón. Tikki puede ser muy comprensiva, pero a veces, con eso de tener miles de años a sus espaldas, se comporta más como una hermana mayor-abuela que como su confidente, así que no vi posible esta conversación entre ellas dos.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a **TsukihimePrincess, Forever MK NH, david h, DragoViking** y **Guest** , ¡espero que lo hayáis disfrutado!

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	19. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

 **ADRIEN**

Me quedé totalmente tenso, tratando de procesar el hecho de que Nino realmente se había ido, dejándome totalmente solo, para poder ver a Marinette. Apreté la sábanas que me cubrían, frustrado por lo mucho que la echaba de menos. Sus comentarios ingeniosos, incluso si eran a mi costa; su amabilidad sincera y desinteresada; su fuerza, su nobleza; su sonrisa cálida; sus labios sonrosados y brillantes; el perfume a lavanda de su pelo… Cerré los ojos e inspiré hondo, intentando obligar a mi mente a detenerse. Tenía que estar tranquilo cuando la viera… Fue inútil. Casi pude respirar su olor del recuerdo de aquella vez que nos habíamos abrazado en la casa de mi madre, mientras descansábamos tranquilamente en la mecedora.

Me producía un sentimiento incómodo y puntiagudo, que se clavaba profundamente entre mis costillas magulladas, el solo plantearme la pregunta. ¿Por qué Marinette no había venido a verme? Podía comprender la lejanía de Marinette hacia mí, hacia Adrien, después de todo lo que había sufrido por debatirse entre sus sentimientos por Chat Noir y por Adrien. Yo sentía retortijones en el estómago ante la mera idea de ver a Ladybug. El miedo a flaquear en ese momento era demasiado fuerte. Podía perder tanto…

No obstante, podía entender que me esquivara en los pasillos de clase y que hubiera reducido dramáticamente sus conversaciones conmigo, por mucho que eso me doliera. Pero que no viniera a verme en el hospital…, eso no era propio de ella. Marinette, siempre tan devota a ayudar a todo el mundo y a guiarles en el camino como la líder natural que era. El que no hubiera venido, ni siquiera intentando contactar conmigo de ninguna forma, solo quería decir que algo iba muy mal. Apestosamente mal.

—Como sigas pensando tan profundo, te vas a olvidar de respirar —dijo una voz ahogada frente a mí que me sobresaltó.

Miré al frente y vi a Plagg flotando frente a mi cara, comiendo queso bluebell, lo que explicaba el mal olor que había en la habitación, a grandes bocados haciendo que sus palabras fueran difíciles de comprender. Sin embargo, él parecía más que feliz con ello. Lanzó el último bocado al aire y lo capturó de un mordisco, relamiéndose gustosamente.

—Ya lo hemos hablado. Deberías abrir la ventana cada vez que comas quesos fuertes —rumié, abanicando el aire para alejar el fuerte olor.

—¡Éste es el perfume de la vida! Solo los ingratos no saben apreciarlo.

No dije nada, pero le miré fijamente con cara de póquer. Al final suspiró pesadamente y voló hasta el pestillo metálico de la ventana de cristal.

—Es increíble que hagas que un kwami prodigioso y poderoso como yo haga estas cosas —reclamó a regañadientes, utilizando todo su cuerpo para destrabar el pestillo y lograr que la ventana se abriera.

Volvió a mi lado volando, colocándose en las mantas, sobre mi regazo.

—Si alguien te escuchara pensaría que te tengo como a Cenicienta, un sirviente maltratado por su amo.

—Un poco maltratado me has tenido. Casi no salimos vivos de tu última locura.

Involuntariamente me llevé la mano al vientre, donde un tenso vendaje me cubría el cuerpo. El simple roce me hacía visualizar la fea herida que me había dejado el metal al atravesarme de lado a lado, creándome una perforación que por poco terminó con mi vida. Tenía otra en el pulmón que me dificultaba cada respiración. Una persona normal habría muerto en el acto. Yo había sobrevivido únicamente gracias a los poderes de Plagg. Cuando el tiempo de la transformación se terminó y Plagg vio que no había forma de rehacer el hechizo, no le quedó otro remedio que transformar su cuerpo en un escudo protector que logró detener el paso del tiempo sobre mí.

—Fuiste un poco temerario —reconocí, ante lo que hizo un mohín.

—¿Temerario, yo? Era la única opción que me quedaba, no iba a permitir que murieras.

Acaricié la cabeza de Plagg, justo tras la oreja, en un gesto de cariño. No solíamos tener mucho contacto físico de ese estilo, nos guiaba más la camaradería después de tantos secretos y batallas; pero sentía que era la única forma de darle las gracias en ese momento. Plagg estuvo a punto de desintegrarse, extralimitando por completo su magia, solo para salvar mi vida.

Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

—¿Crees que estás preparado? —preguntó de pronto.

—¿Preparado para qué? —cuestioné a su vez, desconcertado.

—Para verla —respondió, abriendo mucho los ojos como si fuera obvio—. Llevas dos semanas sin verla, no puedes dejarte llevar por la emoción y plantarle un beso.

—Por supuesto que lo sé —musité, aunque no podía negar que la idea hacía cosquillear mi piel—, es frustrante, pero lo sé.

Plagg entrecerró los ojos y abrió la boca, como si quisiera añadir algo más, pero pareció pensarlo mejor y dejarlo correr.

—¿Y cómo vas a actuar?

—No lo sé…, supongo que feliz, de verla y de que me visite.

—Pues para estar feliz, luces bastante incómodo y confundido. Y no me refiero a que tengas medio tórax agujereado y estés lleno de drogas contra el dolor.

—Es que…, siento que se me escapa algo, Plagg. Algo se me escapa…

—¿Lo dices por qué esa chica no vino corriendo a verte cuando está locamente enamorada de ti? —interrogó con una sonrisa socarrona.

—No es propio de Marinette —afirmé, obviando su pregunta—. Podría comprender que no hubiera querido tener un encuentro cara a cara. A lo mejor al verme…, ¡así!, teme que sus sentimientos se vuelvan más inestables y acabe traicionando a Chat Noir. Pero ni una llamada, un mensaje, una nota, ¡algo!

—Estás realmente fascinado por esa chica —afirmó, asombrado.

—No estoy fascinado, estoy enamorado, que es distinto.

Plagg bufó, lo que me hizo fruncir el ceño.

—¿Qué? —inquirí, malhumorado.

Plagg miró hacia otro lado, ignorándome, pero no lo iba a dejar pasar.

—¿Qué? —volví a preguntar, con el surco entre mis cejas profundizandose.

—Que es divertido verte hablar de amor cuando apenas eres un niño.

—¿Cómo?

Mi habilidades discursivas eran un absoluto desastre, y Plagg parecía entretenido con ello, pero después de lo que había ocurrido y de la cantidad de drogas que tenía en el organismo, como para estar mucho más cuerdo.

—He vivido miles de años y visto miles de historias de amor, tanto si quería como si no, y tú apenas eres un niño con una vida muy larga por vivir. ¿De verdad sabes algo del amor cuando hasta hace apenas dos días ibas en pañales?

—¿Y el hecho de ser un adolescente hace que pierdan valor mis sentimientos? ¿Que este sea un amor inmaduro que no termino de comprender, hace que deje de ser amor?

Plagg me mantuvo la mirada durante un minuto largo, sin expresividad. Suspiró cansadamente, igual que esos abuelos agotados ante los berrinches de sus nietos, y flotó para quedar nuevamente a la altura de mi rostro.

—Si tus sentimientos son tan fuertes, ¿por qué no le dices la verdad?

—¿Quién soy?

—Y que la quieres, como Adrien Agreste.

Realmente, ambas afirmaciones iban relacionadas. No podía decirle a Marinette que estaba enamorado de ella sin decirle que también era Chat Noir. Guardarme ese secreto solo dañaría aún más el confuso corazón de mi princesa. ¿Estaba preparado para ese riesgo? ¿Podría…, poner a Ladybug en peligro para poder estar completamente al lado de Marinette?

—Decidas lo que decidas, creo que es la única forma de que Marinette sea sincera contigo. Si quieres que ella te cuente qué está mal y que confíe en ti, primero tendrás que confiar en ella.

Tomé el vaso de agua que había en la mesa junto a la cama y tomé un trago largo. El movimiento y el frescor aliviaron ligeramente la repentina tensión de mis músculos. Plagg pareció tensarse, sus orejas se irguieron y movieron rápidamente.

—¿Desde cuándo eres tan sabio, Plagg? —pregunté, recordando todas y cada una de las locuras infantiles que le había visto cometer en mi habitación.

—Es una historia francamente interesante, la mejor que habrás escuchado sin duda, pero ahora no tenemos tiempo para eso. Mucha suerte.

Con esas palabras, voló en dirección a la mochila que estaba colgada en el perchero, junto al armario, y se refugió en su interior. No tuve tiempo de decirle nada, el golpeteo de la puerta me interrumpió. Alguien llamaba.

—¿Puedo pasar?

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

¿Ha sido un tiempo desde la última vez o es cosa mía? No es que haya tenido mucho tiempo libre para acordarme de que tenía mis fics aparcados. Pobrecitos fanfics míos...

En fin, ¿os ha gustado este capítulo? Adrien me ha salido un poco drogado y de malhumor, un pelín bipolar tal vez, pero teniendo en cuenta la situación y la tensión... Sin embargo lo que mantenido en los límites que tenía en mente. No tenía que tener las mismas barreras que con Nino, pero Adrien sigue siendo Adrien.

En fin, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	20. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

 **MARINETTE**

Podía sentir el metal frío del pomo de la puerta y la ligera corriente de aire siseando por las rendijas de la puerta pese a no estar en el pasillo. Ni siquiera había entrado aun al hospital. Sin embargo, la sensación estaba ahí, helándome la punta de los dedos hasta rozar el dolor. El miedo, que se estaba convirtiendo en pánico a pasos agigantados, me atenazaba el pecho hasta constreñirse las costillas.

Sabía que tenía que seguir adelante. Bastaba con mover un pie delante de otro. Podría seguir la cadencia, que el subconsciente me llevara a donde quería ir. Pero no podía arrancar. Mis pies parecían haberse fundido en la acera, transformándose en cemento. La tensión comenzaba a acalambrar mis piernas.

Necesitaba algo que me obligara a salir del horrible pozo de terror en el que me había metido al ser consciente de lo cerca que estaba realmente de enfrentarme a Adrien, a Chat Noir… Si seguía por ese camino, acabaría ingresada en el mismo hospital que se erigía frente a mí a causa de un ataque de pánico.

Una onda tranquilizadora me alcanzó de pronto. Comenzó en mi mano y, cual piedra lanzada a un estanque, el efecto rápidamente se reprodujo en todo mi cuerpo a modo de pequeñas oleadas. Duró apenas un segundo, pero fue suficiente para que mi mente eliminara la negrura que la encubría y me permitiera recuperar el dominio de mis pensamientos y movimientos. A modo de prueba, moví ligeramente los pies, aunque no avancé. Miré mi bolso, el cual tocaba mi mano, y me encontré con la mirada de Tikki clavada en mi rostro y su pequeña mano rozando mi piel. Era obvio de quién procedía la prodigiosa magia. No me dijo nada, pero las ondas mágicas que volvió a enviarme no podían querer decir otra cosa: "todo irá bien." Y aunque las cosas entre Adrien y yo no terminaran bien, sabía que con Tikki a mi lado, así sería. Todo iría bien. ¿Por qué una parte de mí no terminaba de convencerse de ello?

—Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?

La pregunta me desconcertó. Busqué al dueño de la voz, encontrándolo a mi lado. Un hombre de unos 60 años, con el cabello canoso y amables ojos verdes. Me observaba preocupado. A su lado, con el brazo entrelazado al suyo, iba una mujer joven de brillante cabello rubio rizado y pecas en el puente de la nariz. Tenía sus mismos ojos: igual de amables, igual de preocupados.

—S-Sí —conseguí decir, carraspeando—, solo venía a visitar a alguien.

— ¿Y te quedas aquí fuera? —preguntó bruscamente ella.

— Gina... —la reprendió el hombre, aunque ella siquiera se inmutó.

No me ofendió su comentario, la gente que visita a las personas hospitalizadas no se queda media hora plantada delante del hospital a no ser que haya algún problema de por medio.

— Si le tienes miedo a los hospitales, te podemos acompañar —aventuró Gina.

— ¡Gina! —volvió a reprenderla el hombre, esta vez con más fuerza, frunciendo el ceño por su carácter impulsivo. La conversación me pareció extrañamente graciosa.

— ¿Qué? Papá, Sam le tiene fobia a los hospitales y siempre me ha dicho que le es más fácil entrar a uno cuando se siente acompañado.

El padre estuvo a punto de contestarle, pero, por muy divertido que me resultara el tira y afloja que ambos tenían, sabía que no podía quedarme allí retrasando lo inevitable.

—No, no tengo fobia a los hospitales ni nada por el estilo. Es solo… —Tomé aire, intentando decir lo que me ocurría sin que sonara a una mentira a oídos de todos ni exponer mi vida privada a unos perfectos desconocidos—, estaba reuniendo toda mi fuerza de voluntad antes de ver a…, alguien —sin darme cuenta, apreté los dientes al final de la frase.

—¿Es tu novio? —preguntó Gina, más entusiasmada que antes. La preocupación de sus ojos parecía estar desapareciendo a pasos agigantados, al igual que en los de su padre—. ¿Os habéis peleado o algo?

—Sea quien sea —la cortó su padre, haciendo caso omiso de su pregunta o de regañarla otra vez—, no hay que tener miedo. Las cosas se solucionan hablando. Solo tienes que seguir lo que tu espíritu te pida.

Con esas palabras, el hombre me dedicó una sonrisa amable y paciente, me apretó ligeramente el hombro con afecto y emprendió su camino al interior del hospital. Él ya había dicho todo lo que encontraba pertinente decir y se marchaba sin dar tiempo a una respuesta. Era como uno de esos ancianos sabios del cine. La hija, en cambio, parecía querer continuar con la conversación, pero se encogió de hombros resignada. Me hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano.

—¡Gracias! —agradecí, a modo de despedida. El humor de ella y la calma de él, de alguna extraña forma, me habían quitado un peso de encima. El lastre que me quedaba.

Ambos se detuvieron un momento para mirarme, me sonrieron y se despidieron, alejándose definitivamente.

Me obligué a mí misma a inspirar hondo, tomar valor y forzar a mis piernas a moverse. El primer paso me produjo un calambrazo, pero no me detuve ante eso y forcé a mi otro pie a continuar. Poco a poco fui adquiriendo velocidad, confianza.

Me sorprendí cuando, antes de lo esperado, llegué a la habitación de Adrien. Seguía teniendo miedo, era cierto. Miedo a enfrentarme a la verdad. Pero había llegado la hora de hacerlo. Para bien o para mal, mi corazón necesitaba deshacerse completamente de todas las cadenas que lo torturaban.

Como un último empujón de ánimo, Tikki volvió a tocar mi mano, repitiendo el hechizo tranquilizador. Inspiré hondo, bien fuerte, y toqué la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Puedo pasar? —pregunté, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que mi voz sonara tranquila. Necesitaba toda mi entereza para lo que iba a suceder.

Había llegado la hora.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo de hoy? Sé que algunos me consideraréis cruel por dejarlo tan corto y justo en ese punto, por segunda vez xD. Sin embargo, me parecían los ritmos y tiempos más adecuados para cada capítulo.

En fin, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	21. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21**

 **MARINETTE**

Me esperaba muchas cosas de aquel encuentro. Sobretodo, me esperaba muchas cosas de mí misma. Muchas reacciones que temía fueran incontrolables. Me asustaba. Sin embargo, cuando la calmada voz de Adrien me invitó a pasar y abrí la puerta, algo inexplicable me sucedió. Bastó con que nuestras miradas se encontraran al cruzar el umbral de la puerta para que una misteriosa tranquilidad me inundara el cuerpo, y no tenía nada que ver con la magia de Tikki. Era algo diferente, no me envolvía sino que nacía desde lo más hondo de mí.

—Hola Marinette —saludó Adrien con una sonrisa ligera. Su mirada era dulce.

—Hola Adrien —correspondí el saludo. Aunque tenía el pecho apretado por la emoción de verlo, mi voz era tranquila.

La última vez que lo había visto había sido cuando había traído el halcón, que dormitaba junto a su cama en el nido que yo misma había hecho, y había estado profundamente dormido. El rencor y la duda me habían acosado durante lo que ahora parecía una eternidad. Me había sentido como un ratón en una jaula, sin saber qué hacer para escapar. Y, sin embargo, había bastado un simple cruce de miradas para que mi corazón recordara qué era lo que verdaderamente sentía. Una sonrisa distraída me invadió los labios ante el pensamiento. La de tiempo perdido y sufrimiento que me habría ahorrado si hubiera sido consciente de ello…

— ¿Marinette? —me llamó Adrien, intentando erguirse de la cama con cuidado—. ¿Pasa algo?

Salté sin darme cuenta, sorprendida por haberme ensimismado tan profundamente en mis pensamientos.

— ¡Oh, no, nada de eso! —intenté justificarme, negando rápidamente con la cabeza—. Es solo que me alegro de verte tan bien, después de lo que pasó…

—Entonces, ¿por qué no te acercas? —me pidió con una sonrisa amable—. Se me hace raro hablarte desde la puerta.

Asentí y me obligué a inspirar hondo antes de avanzar hacia él y sentarme en la silla que había contigua a la cama. Él no era simplemente Adrien Agreste, mi compañero de clase y amor secreto; él era Chat Noir, el gato travieso que había cautivado mi corazón sin que yo me diera cuenta de ello. Ya era hora de dejar los nervios atrás.

— ¿Cómo te encuentras? —le pregunté una vez me acomodé en el asiento.

—Muy bien, me recupero rápido —contestó, quitándole hierro al asunto. Su respuesta despreocupada me hizo enarcar una ceja.

—No lo dudo. Cualquiera no habría logrado sobrevivir a lo que te sucedió.

Involuntariamente, me estremecí al recordar los afilados hierros atravesándolo macabramente, el enorme charco de sangre a sus pies y su rostro pálido y mortalmente frío. No quería volver a tener esa imagen frente a mí. Era una pesadilla.

—Sí, tuve suerte de que Ladybug me encontrara —admitió con un suspiro melancólico que me hizo estremecer nuevamente—. Y aparentemente soy fuerte, así que todo va bien.

Me lo dijo con tranquilidad, pero pude ver brillar el instinto bromista y ladino de Chat Noir en sus ojos.

—Es una suerte que tengas semejante fortaleza entonces —afirmé, tomando su mano sobre las sábanas y dándole un apretón amistoso—, aunque agradecería que no la pongas tan a prueba la próxima vez. Quizás tú lo cuentes, pero al resto de nosotros nos puede dar un infarto.

Adrien miró sorprendido nuestras manos unidas. En ese momento recordé que solo yo era consciente de toda la verdad. Para Adrien tenía que ser confuso que Marinette, quien se había distanciado de él por su amor a Chat, mostrara repentinamente esa cercanía. Su reacción me hizo sentir como si le fuera infiel a Chat, pese a que eso no tenía ningún sentido. El ser consciente de que Adrien y Chat Noir eran la misma persona habían causado que me dejara llevar.

Empecé a retirar la mano, obligándome a dejarlo como un mero acto amistoso, pero Adrien me lo impidió, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Su mirada se clavó en nuestras manos y su rostro se tornó serio.

— ¿Qué ocurrió?

La repentina pregunta me sorprendió.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —pregunté a su vez.

Él permaneció sin alzar la vista, así que le imité y clavé la mirada en nuestras manos entrelazadas. Tenía la impresión de que la charla amena había llegado a su fin. ¿Era porque él también había sido consciente de la corriente eléctrica que parecía habernos recorrido al entrar en contacto? ¿Él también sentía el hormigueo? ¿Era eso lo que lo había impulsado a dar un paso adelante?

—Durante las últimas semanas, solo tuve noticias vagas acerca de ti, ¿ocurrió algo?

Apreté mis labios, replanteándome qué contestar a una pregunta tan esquiva. Dulce y calmado como solo Adrien podría ser, pero por primera vez me estaba dando cuenta de que las intenciones del Chat Noir que conocía estaban debajo, bien camufladas. No me había enamorado de un engaño, sino de las dos caras de una misma moneda.

—Me surgió un problema —comencé a decir, dudando cómo explicarme—, algo que no sabía cómo resolver y me aisló del mundo. Descubrí algo que me hizo dudar de todo y ya no sabía qué debía hacer, qué era correcto y qué era lo que quería.

Sentía la mirada de Adrien clavada en mí. Yo, distando de lo que decía mi instinto cobarde de mantener la mirada totalmente alejada de la suya, alcé la vista. Sus ojos lucían serios e interesados. Apreté la mandíbula, obligándome a no mirar hacia otro lado.

No sé qué vio Adrien en mis ojos, pero me sonrió levemente y comenzó a acariciar con su pulgar la palma de mi mano. ¿Fue una reacción instintiva, quizás? Tuve que luchar contra la sonrisa tonta que intentaba invadir mis labios, aunque no pude vencer del todo.

— ¿Lo has resuelto? —cuestionó, irguiéndose de nuevo en la cama—. Puedes contar con mi ayuda, siempre.

 _Siempre._ Esa era una gran verdad. Pese al gran secreto que nos distanciaba, siempre había podido contar con él, pasara lo que pasara.

—Lo sé —admití, sintiendo como definitivamente toda la tensión de mi cuerpo desaparecía.

Ya no había dudas, ya no había miedo. Adrien nunca me había contado su secreto, del mismo modo que yo jamás le había contado el mío; pese a que su situación como Chat y su amor por Ladybug y Marinette planteaba unas circunstancias muy similares a la mía con Adrien y Chat. La auténtica verdad estaba allí, entre nosotros, en ese momento. No importaba si había un antifaz en medio o no, me había enamorado de Chat al igual que me había enamorado de Adrien, de la misma forma, con los mismos sentimientos, porque eran la misma persona. Y la vibrante y dulce emoción que sentía en ese momento, siendo él Adrien y yo Marinette, no podía ser mentira. Le quería y estaba totalmente segura de que Adrien jamás me había mentido con sus sentimientos hacia mí.

—Me ha costado mi tiempo, pero ya sé la verdad y lo que debo hacer.

La mirada curiosa se intensificó en sus ojos verdes hasta el punto en que me dieron ganas de reír. En cualquier momento aparecerían sus orejas negras sobre su cabeza, erguidas por la mera curiosidad.

—¿Y esa verdad es…?

Puse mi otra mano sobre la suya, de manera que ambas manos sujetaran suavemente la suya. Adrien parpadeó sorprendido, pero me sonrió ante el gesto. Su sonrisa era un tanto confusa, aunque no era de extrañar. No estaba actuando para nada como de costumbre. La situación extrañamente me divirtió, pese al terror que me había supuesto ese encuentro. Acaricié su mano tranquilamente, tratando de transmitirte todo mi cariño con el gesto. Intenté lucir tranquila, pese a que mi corazón bombeaba con toda su fuerza contra mis costillas.

—Adrien, en realidad…

Antes de poder continuar, un estallido llenó el aire, sobrecogiéndonos a ambos.

—¿¡Qué ha sido eso!? —exclamó Adrien, alarmado.

Por su mirada, esa era una pregunta retórica. Ambos sabíamos muy bien qué era capaz de provocar semejante estruendo. Vi como intentaba levantarse de la cama en dirección a la ventana.

— ¡Detente! —exclamé, cogiéndolo de los hombros y obligándolo a recostarse nuevamente —. No estás en condición de hacer movimientos bruscos.

Me alejé de él y corrí a la ventana esperando poder encontrar la causa de todo a la vista. Y allí estaba. Una enorme nube negra cubriendo el centro de París y destrozándolo todo con sus rayos. Si era a causa de la mariposa huida, debía estar escondida en el centro de todo.

Un nuevo trueno impactó contra uno de los edificios más altos del centro, derritiéndolo y derrumbándolo. Era una auténtica pesadilla.

La ola eléctrica llegó hasta nosotros, poniéndonos los pelos de punta. El halcón se alborotó en su nido, asustado.

—Marinette.

Me giré en el acto ante el llamado de Adrien. Su rostro lucía preocupado y feroz. Él sabía tan bien como yo el desastre que se estaba desatando fuera. Estaba listo para el combate, para protegerme como ya había hecho en el pasado. Si el halcón se había centrado tanto en mi persecución en el pasado, no sería una sorpresa que el akuma siguiera manteniendo sus intenciones. Pero yo era consciente de que si Adrien entraba en el conflicto en su estado, no importaba con cuánta protección de su kwami contara, no saldría de ésta.

Definitivamente, había llegado la hora.

—Adrien —Me acerqué a él con el ademán más serio y seguro que había en mi interior—, debes mantenerte aquí, a salvo. No permitiré que ese akuma llegue hasta aquí.

— ¿Qué tú no…? —preguntó acongojado y palideciendo por segundos. Intentó levantarse, pero nuevamente se lo impedí—. ¡Marinette! ¡No estás preparada para eso! ¡TE MATARÁ!

Le sonreí calmadamente, pese a que sabía que un combate contra semejante akuma, en solitario, ciertamente podía acabar así.

—No eres el único que cuenta con el apoyo de la suerte, ¿lo sabías? —dije, intentando aportarle confianza. Le acaricié la mejilla, gentilmente, tratando de memorizar su tacto y su calor—. Suelo tener muy buena suerte, ¿no es así, Tikki?

Antes de que Adrien pudiera contestar, Tikki voló hacia mí con la velocidad de un cohete y rápidamente me envolvió con su poderosa mágica.

— ¡TIKKI, TRANSFÓRMAME!

El traje de Ladybug rápidamente me cubrió la piel, inundándome de su espíritu y su fuerza. Adrien me observaba ojiplático y sin capacidad de decir nada. Casi parecía haberse olvidado hasta de respirar.

Tentada por una despedida antes de adentrarme en la batalla, puse ambas manos en sus mejillas y me incliné hacia él. Uní mis labios con los suyos en lo que pretendí que fuera una caricia inocente. Quería marcharme con el sabor de sus labios. Sin embargo, Adrien pareció reaccionar en ese momento. Me aproximó más a él abrazándome por la cintura y paseando su mano por mi cuello. Intenté evitar cargar con mi peso a Adrien, cuyo pecho seguía herido, pero a él eso parecía importarle bastante poco. Su beso dulce y demandante me recordó a lo que habíamos vivido en la casa de su madre. No pude evitar corresponderle, acariciando con cuidado la piel de su rostro y peinando su cabello con sus manos.

Aunque el beso solo duró unos instantes, nos arrebató el aliento rápidamente. Nos separamos, manteniendo nuestras frentes unidas. Abrí los ojos, encontrándome con que Adrien los mantenía cerrados. No quería separarme de él, pero sabía que debía marcharme. Era mi deber.

—Te protegeré y volveré a salvo —le prometí con voz queda—, así que espérame, Chat Noir.

Adrien abrió los ojos, sorprendido. La verdad estaba totalmente a la luz y eso me produjo semejante sensación de libertad que me dieron ganas de llorar. Contuve las lágrimas, sabiendo que Adrien podía malinterpretarlas y no tenía tiempo para convencerle. Le di un último beso, tan fugaz como intenso, y me separé de él.

Salté por la ventana de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

¿Cómo se os ha quedado el cuerpo después de la despedida? No podéis decirme que aquí no ha pasado nada, ¡qué se ha desvelado todo el pastel!

En fin, esperaré con ansias vuestras opiniones acerca de este capi (sé que más de uno esperaba más salseo, pero..., ¡el chaval está convaleciente y la batalla ya ha estallado!).

Con un beso y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	22. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

 **MARINETTE**

Sentía la brisa acariciar mi rostro según avanzaba sobre los edificios de París, dispuesta a adentrarme en la espesa oscuridad. Pese a que me dirigía a un destino incierto, jamás me había sentido tan ligera, tan liberada. Me alzaba, a decenas de metros del asfalto, con la presteza de una pluma. ¿Se debía a que, finalmente, había podido sincerarme? ¿A que las cadenas que me ataban al suelo habían desaparecido en aquella habitación de hospital?

Era desconcertante sentirme tan fresca y descansada después de todas las noches de pesadillas que había tenido esas últimas semanas. Sueños inquietantes que terminaban despertándome empapada en sudor frío.

Aproveché la euforia que me recorría el cuerpo para darle mucha más fuerza a mis lanzamientos de yoyó y más ímpetu a mis saltos. Tenía que llegar al centro de toda esa pesadilla y terminar con todo de una buena vez. Mi destino, la Torre Eiffel.

Un edificio comenzó a desprenderse en medio de mi salto, casi sepultándome bajo su peso de ladrillo. Gracias a que pude alcanzar precipitadamente una antena parabólica situada en una azotea cercana, me escapé. El cambio abrupto de dirección provocó que no pudiera calcular bien la distancia. No pude frenar a tiempo y me estrellé contra la pared de ladrillo. Emití un jadeo de dolor ante las punzadas que me enviaba todo mi costado izquierdo. Mordiéndome los labios, miré el destrozo que había provocado el derrumbe. La calle había quedado totalmente intransitable. Por suerte, parecía que todo el mundo había salido huyendo y no había que lamentar heridos.

Reafirmando el agarre del cordel, me impulsé en la pared para poder volver al aire y seguir mi camino. Esquivando como buenamente podía el rastro de destrucción que ese akuma dejaba tras de sí, logré llegar al Campo de Marte. Resultaba escalofriante ver uno de los parques más bonitos de París en tal estado. La mitad del prado ardía en llamas; el suelo estaba levantado, haciendo el camino impracticable; y los árboles lucían espantosamente partidos a la mitad, humeantes y calcinados desde dentro. Daba igual si miraba al norte o al sur, la imagen era igual de horrible. Apreté los dientes, enfocando mi vista en la Torre Eiffel que se alzaba apenas a doscientos metros de mí. En lo alto de todo, podía ver el centro de todo el problema, una esfera que parecía proyectar los rayos por sí misma. Como si el akuma sintiera mi mirada sobre él, me lanzó un potente relámpago. No había nada cerca para lanzar mi yoyó a tiempo, ni un triste árbol en pie o una farola que no estuviera desfigurada por el calor. Tuve que correr para esquivar el impacto. Otro rayo le siguió, seguido de otro más que apenas pude evitar. Cuando me lanzó el cuarto, logré saltar sobre una porción de tierra que se había elevado por los choques y que me sirvió de escudo, por los pelos. Pude escuchar un trueno romper el silencio llameante antes de que el rayo nuevamente impactara en mi muro. Me estremecí con su vibración, pero éste aguantó.

Tenía que labrar un plan o no saldría de bien parada de allí. Esa trinchera natural no aguantaría muchos más embates. Mi razonamiento se reforzó cuando un nuevo choque se produjo tras de mí, haciendo temblar la tierra.

Tenía que acercarme lo suficiente a la burbuja para romperla y poder purificar la mariposa, pero, ¿cómo? Al momento en que me veía, me lanzaba una cadena de relámpagos prácticamente imposible de esquivar, ¿cómo iba a poder contra eso? Y ascender la torre hasta llegar hasta ella era una locura. Sería un blanco abierto y fácil desde cualquier punto. Entonces, ¿qué podía hacer para hacerla bajar de allí?

Tomé mi yoyó en mi mano, decidiendo que si algo podía aclararme lo que debía hacer, ese era el hechizo Lucky Charm. Antes de que pudiera aprovechar mi escondrijo para poder usar mi magia, la pared no resistió un nuevo encuentro con los poderosos relámpagos del akuma, que iban aumentando de voltaje con cada golpe. Envuelta en una nube de tierra, salí volando por los aires, chocando duramente contra el asfalto que dividía el parque en dos. Apenas pude permitirme inspirar un segundo, antes de ponerme en pie de un salto y echar a correr. Un relámpago no tardó en seguir mis pasos, creando un agujero en el lugar donde yo había caído hacía apenas unos segundos.

Aprovechándome del refugio que me creaban los restos de los árboles ardientes, corrí siguiendo una ruta en zigzag, evitando todo lo posible que mis movimientos fueran predecibles. Necesitaba encontrar un escondite lo antes posible, un lugar que me permitiera realizar mi magia sin miedo a que me fulminara un rayo. Tenía que hacerlo rápido. El calor y el humo me estaban agotando rápidamente. La garganta me ardía como brasas vivas cada vez que intentaba respirar. No podría mantener ese ritmo mucho más… Seguí corriendo por la avenida Joseph Bouvard, buscando poder esconderme en los edificios de la avenida Charles Floquet. Aún seguiría estando lo suficientemente cerca para que, con su puntería, me tuviera a tiro. Pero, si elegía bien la ubicación, me daría el tiempo que necesitaba para recuperar fuerzas y realizar el hechizo.

Justo estaba en la esquina que daba entrada a la avenida cuando un relámpago arremetió a pocos centímetros de mí. El asfalto se levantó y me hizo saltar. Caí sobre el suelo fragmentado. Pisé accidentalmente en el borde de la abertura, haciendo que el asfalto y la tierra se hundieran y mi pie tomara un ángulo extraño. Un crujido invadió mi pierna y resonó en el resto de mi cuerpo. Caí al suelo con la pesadez de una piedra. Intenté levantarme, pero el dolor de mi pierna me distrajo, haciéndome soltar un jadeo. Me giré, asustada, sabiendo que había llegado el final. Sería incapaz de levantarme y correr lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivar un nuevo ataque. La sonrisa dulce y traviesa de Adrien invadió mis pensamientos, consciente de que era lo último que quería ver antes de que todo terminara. Cerré los ojos, dispuesta a disfrutar de ese segundo de felicidad ante el recuerdo todo lo que pudiera.

El trueno rugió en el aire y pude sentir como mi piel se erizaba ante la carga eléctrica. Casi podía sentir el calor lacerante en mí, cuando un calor muy diferente me alcanzó. Me alzó del suelo y me sacó en volandas de allí a toda velocidad, internándose en la avenida. Abrí los ojos, sorprendida, al reconocer los brazos y las garras que me tenían entre sus brazos.

—¿Chat? —pregunté, sorprendida.

Aunque no desvió la vista del camino, supe que me había escuchado por la forma en que sus labios se curvaron en una pícara sonrisa. Al igual que yo había hecho, siguió una ruta en zigzag, aprovechando también que él tenía una potencia superior a la mía en materia de saltos, alejándose del núcleo del akuma.

Nos metimos en un concesionario de coches que estaba abierto. Quizás no era la decisión más sabia teniendo en cuenta quién nos atacaba, pero no había nadie en el interior. También habrían huído. Metiéndonos al fondo, Chat me sentó sobre uno de los escritorios. El ordenador seguía encendido e hizo un sonido cuando moví el ratón al sentarme.

—Chat —lo volví a llamar, sorprendida de encontrarlo en el campo de batalla—, ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí? ¡Deberías estar…! —En ese momento caí en la cuenta de que podía haber cámaras en el lugar, así que me obligué a mí misma a censurarme y a bajar la voz—, descansando…

—Estoy más fresco que una rosa, listo para todo, mi lady —aseguró, dando su mejor sonrisa pícara, pero a mí no me engañaba.

Le apreté el pecho con uno de mis dedos, rápida pero tenazmente, logrando que se sobresaltara y se encogiera de dolor.

—¡Oye! —gruño, siseando entre dientes.

—Sí, ya veo lo recuperado que estás —refuté con sarcasmo.

—No podía dejarte sola en esto, ¿de acuerdo? —admitió, centrando su mirada en mí. Puso ambas manos en mis mejillas y juntó nuestras frentes parcialmente, de manera que su boca estuvo cerca de mi oreja—. Eres mi lady y mi princesa, no pienso dejar que batalles sola nunca más. Siempre seré el compañero que esté a tu lado, pase lo que pase.

Sin perder el contacto de nuestra piel, me giré ligeramente, buscando sus ojos. Era una mirada intensa y plena, cosa que no pudo evitar sorprenderme. ¿Él no estaba…?

—¿No estás…, enfadado? —pregunté, trémula.

Chat apretó los labios y separó nuestros rostros ligeramente, pero no tardó en responder.

—En este momento estoy, en realidad, confuso. Me ha llegado todo como una tromba de agua y estoy seguro de no haber entendido todo. Hay muchas cosas sin respuesta en mi mente, cosas que necesitamos resolver. Pero no es el momento. Primero nos libraremos de ese dichoso akuma y ya luego podremos poner las cosas en orden. Juntos, como siempre.

Asentí, comprendiendo lo que quería decir. Era imposible que mi confesión hiciera que nuestra relación fuera un lecho de rosas. Las espinas seguían allí y teníamos que prestarles la debida atención si no queríamos sufrir por ello. Al igual que yo había pasado por mi tiempo de reflexión, Adrien necesitaba el suyo. Pero sería más adelante. Teníamos problemas mucho mayores en ese momento.

Inspiré hondo y me reacomodé en el asiento. Chat se alejó un tanto de mí para detenerse a tomar mi pie. Apretó el tobillo y lo movió ligeramente, haciéndome refunfuñar ante el dolor.

—Creo que solo es un esguince. No parece que te hayas roto nada —informó, frunciendo el ceño.

—No está roto, pero seguirá impidiendo que me mueva con normalidad —aclaré, ante lo que Chat asintió con desgana.

Suspiré, sintiéndome agradecida. Si apañaba una tobillera con algún vendaje, podría aguantar lo suficiente hasta que la magia de Tikki surtiera efecto. Con una pierna rota, no tenía esa garantía. No tenía los poderes de Chat.

—Entonces, no podemos dedicarnos a ir dando palos de ciego —medité, sabiendo que la sorpresa por su apareción había pasado y había llegado el momento de realizar el hechizo.

Saqué mi yoyó y lo lancé al aire.

—¡LUCKY CHARM!

La habitación se inundó de una intensa luz, antes de que una bolsa de globos cayera en mis manos. Chat y yo miramos el paquete con desconcierto, sin terminar de comprender.

—Ladybug, no es por subestimar tu magia ni nada, nos ha salvado en muchas ocasiones —empezó a decir, rascándose la nuca, desconcertado—, pero, ¿cómo unos globos nos van a ayudar con ESO?

Entendía su pregunta porque yo me estaba planteando lo mismo. ¿Mi magia se había vuelto loca después de todos los líos en los que me había metido en las últimas semanas? Quizás era un efecto secundario de mi propia confusión… No, no, sabía que mi magia no iba a fallarme. Tenía que haber otra explicación. Fruncí el ceño, tratando de recordar algo que me diera una pista. Tenía que haber algo que se me escapaba…

Una idea apareció repentinamente en mi cabeza. Podía resultar una locura, pero mi instinto de mariquita jamás había estado tan convencido. Tomé de la mano a Chat al tiempo que una sonrisa segura me invadía.

—Creo que tengo un plan —anuncié, apretando el agarre de nuestras manos en una caricia afectuosa y firme.

Era hora de que los defensores de París pusieran punto y final a ese akuma de una vez por todas.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Nos adentramos al fin en la batalla final, aunque la pregunta que os estaréis haciendo supongo que será: ¿qué van a hacer estos dos con unos simples globos? Bueno, tendréis que esperar al próximo capítulo para averiguarlo (*≧∀≦*).

En fin, ¿qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Quizás algunos esperabais más sangre y dolor aquí, o más desesperación tal vez... En fin, me decidí a darles una pequeña pausa a nuestros héroes. Que bastante los he hecho sufrir en capítulos anteriores, pobrecitos míos. Solo a mí se me ocurre darles una pausa en medio de una batalla jajajajajaja. Pero bueno, cómo se desarrollará la batalla es sorpresa. ¿Os habéis dado cuenta de que el próximo capítulo es el último? ¡Chan, chan, CHA~N! ୧ □ ୨

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **DragoViking** , **sonrais777** , **misaki uzumaki** , **Forever MK NH** y **jenniferv97**. ¡Sus comentarios me dan la vida! **Arkeiel** , me temo que ya no hay tiempo para reflexiones, a no ser que nos metamos en la cabecita de Adrien de improviso, ¡que París los necesita! ʕథ౪థʔ

Con esto y un bizcocho, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, ¡el último!


	23. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23**

 **ADRIEN**

¿Estaba mal que encontrará todo aquello excitante? Teniendo en cuenta que todo París dependía de nosotros, probablemente; y sabiendo que era muy probable que muriéramos al más mínimo error, más aún. Yo aún seguía demasiado débil como para luchar como de costumbre y adquirir un ritmo continuado de alta velocidad; tampoco podía dejar todo el peso en Ladybug, quien apenas podía usar su yoyó en el parque por la completa quema de todos los árboles y la carencia de edificios en las proximidades. Sin embargo, no podía evitar que mi corazón latiera desenfrenado ante la experiencia. Lo sentía bombear frenéticamente contra mis costillas, tan fuerte que era doloroso. La adrenalina corría desenfrenada por mis venas, impulsándome a moverme con ansias. Cualquier reflexión sobre lo que era seguro o no, había sido relegado a un lugar muy profundo de mi mente. Ahora solo podía pensar en cómo el gato quería salir a jugar.

Miré a…, mi lady, quien sonreía justo a mi lado después de contarme su plan. Aún sentía la cabeza embotada por la revelación que me había hecho horas antes, pero me obligué a encerrar esos pensamientos en una burbuja que los aislaran totalmente de mí. Ya tendría tiempo de enfrentarme a ello cuando todo terminara.

— ¿Qué te parece? —preguntó Ladybug al ver que no comentaba nada.

— ¿Sabes que es el plan más loco que has planteado jamás? —cuestioné a su vez con humor—. Y se te han ocurrido unos cuantos.

—Sé que mi plan se basa en demasiadas suposiciones. Muchas cosas pueden salir mal —admitió, mostrándose sorprendentemente serena pese a la fuerza con la que apretaba el escritorio con sus manos. No era miedo, era puro frenesí—, pero es nuestra única posibilidad. Y tenemos que ponerle fin a esto de una buena vez.

—Entonces, ¿a qué estamos esperando? —respondí, viendo que estábamos en la misma página.

Antes de empezar con el plan, fui al botiquín y al congelador de la cocina. Vendé su tobillo con todo el cuidado que pude para el poco tiempo que teníamos, intentando dejarlo apretado. Envolví un trapo en una pequeña bolsa de hielo azul y se la coloqué sobre las vendas, evitando el contacto directo. La aseguré con varias vendas más.

Ladybug intentó bajarse de la mesa, pero la detuve pasando su brazo por encima de mi hombro y rodeando su cintura con el otro. Llegaría el momento en que tuviéramos que separarnos para cumplir el plan, pero mientras, quería que mi lady forzara la pierna lo menos posible. Me miró con el ceño fruncido y estuvo a punto de resistirse, pero suspiró con cansancio al sentir como apretaba mi agarre con ansiedad y dejó que la ayudara a caminar. Fuimos al baño del concesionario, encontrándonos con un dos lavabos en una misma encimera de cerámica y un enorme espejo de diseño simple cubriendo la pared. Al otro lado había dos puertas con los carteles de hombres y mujeres en metálico.

Con su pie sano, Ladybug pegó un brinco en la encimera que le permitió sentarse sobre la loza. Nos repartimos los globos y comenzamos a llenarlos de agua hasta los topes. Una vez llenos, los dejábamos en el suelo, donde rebotaban pesadamente. Menos mal que mi lady era fuerte y tenía un buen juego de muñeca a la hora de lanzar… Lo más rápido que pudimos, vaciamos la bolsa, llenando un total de veinte globos de agua que cubrían todo el suelo.

—Ya están todos —comenté, asegurándome que no se había extraviado ninguno en el camino.

—Es hora de moverlos, entonces —planteó mi Lady, lanzando al aire un llavero.

—¿Pero cuándo…? —pregunté sorprendido. Era parte del plan, ¿pero en qué momento lo había cogido?

—Estaban sobre el escritorio —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros y bajándose de la encimera—, no tenemos tiempo de ponernos a elegir modelo —bromeó, guiñándome un ojo.

Me dejó tan perplejo que siquiera atiné a ayudarla a bajar. Al final, comencé a reírme. Mi reacción quizá era desmedida, demasiados altibajos en mi estado de ánimo. La adrenalina y los restos de medicación me estaban pegando fuerte.

—No sabía que fueras tan rápida de manos.

—No suelo ser tan traviesa como cierto minino que tengo frente a mí —se mofó, recogiendo un par de globos con una mano mientras salía de la habitación. Imité sus pasos, con cuidado de no rasgar el plástico rojo de lunares con mis garras, aunque parecían ser de un extraño material resistente muy diferente al plástico de los globos normales, y la seguí.

Usando el mando del llavero, pulsó el botón esperando que alguno de los coches se abriera. El repique lo provocó un Volkswagen descapotable de un brillante rojo metalizado. Se me escapó un silbido sin darme cuenta. Aceleré el paso y dejé los globos en el asiento trasero. Mi lady me imitó..

—Bonita máquina —admití, admirando el interior.

—Cuidado, no empieces a babear —se burló Ladybug, retomando el camino al baño. Su cojera iba a menos.

—Cuando te subas a este coche, no te puedo prometer nada —afirmé, yendo a buscar más globos—, definitivamente el rojo es tu color.

—Gato pervertido.

Me lanzó uno de los globos a la cara. Definitivamente, no estaban hechos de un plástico normal, ya fuera por la magia de Ladybug o no. La nariz se me irritó con el impacto. Logramos llevar el resto de globos en apenas cinco minutos. Mi lady tuvo cuidado a la hora de acomodarlos para que estuvieran a su alcance y se sentó en el asiento del conductor, dejando la puerta abierta y los pies por fuera.

Empezó a deshacer las ataduras de su pie, quitando la bolsa ligeramente descongelada y probando a mover el tobillo con el primer vendaje aún puesto. Frunció el ceño, haciendo que su cara se crispara.

—¿Cómo va ese tobillo? —pregunté preocupado.

—Bastante mejor. Aguantará si mantengo la tobillera puesta —explicó, haciendo referencia al primer apósito que le había hecho.

Fui de nuevo al botiquín en busca de más gasas al ver cómo se había deshecho por el contacto húmedo de la compresa. Rompí con facilidad la tela y realicé una nueva con ayuda de tiritas adhesivas.

—Comprueba si el agarre es demasiado fuerte —sugerí, dejando que ella moviera el tobillo en varias direcciones y presionara el suelo un par de ocasiones—, ¿te aprieta?

—Sí, pero lo justo. Me deja moverlo bien.

—¿Te duele?

—Es más bien molesto, ha mejorado muy rápidamente.

—¿Crees que podrás…? —empecé a preguntar, impacientándome. Ladybug me calló poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios.

—¿En serio me lo va a preguntar el minino que tiene medio pecho perforado? Es un esguince, estoy bien.

—Entonces —comencé a decir, tragando duro—, ya está todo.

Mi lady echó un vistazo rápido a los asientos de atrás y al resto del concesionario, asegurándose de que tenía razón.

—Es hora de ponerse en marcha —asintió, metiendo las piernas dentro del coche y cerrando la puerta. Apoyó el codo sobre esta antes de mirarme—. Bien, dulce gatito, ¿quieres que te alcance?

La pregunta la hizo con una sonrisa altanera y casi me la pude imaginar sacando unas gafas de sol de la guantera y poniéndolas con diversión sobre el puente de la nariz. Su broma la hacía para romper mi tensión y lo logró. El entusiasmo que me había llenado el pecho cuando Ladybug me contó su plan volvió a mí con todo su esplendor, haciendo que mi corazón latiera con la fuerza de una bomba a presión.

—Iría contigo hasta el fin del mundo, mi lady —prometí con una sonrisa traviesa, entrando de un salto en el coche.

Ladybug metió la llave en el contacto y la giró, haciendo que el motor lanzara un ronroneo.

—Aún no me has dicho cómo aprendiste a conducir —recordé, sin sentirme mínimamente preocupado, aunque sí interesado—, no es muy común en la siempre fiable y responsable Ladybug.

Levantó el freno de mano y cambió la marcha del coche antes de contestar.

—¿Recuerdas cuándo jugamos a Ultimate Mecha Strike III?

Asentí, sin comprender que tenía que ver.

—Sí, eras muy buena con los mandos. Me pateaste el culo un par de veces.

La sonrisa en sus labios se extendió.

—No es el único videojuego en el que soy buena.

Tardé cinco segundos enteros, el tiempo que le tomó a mi lady salir de donde el coche estaba aparcado en dirección a la salida, en comprender lo que quería decir.

—¿¡Aprendiste en un juego de conducción!? —inquirí con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—No aprendí con un simple mando. Tenía todo el juego completo con el volante, la palanca de cambios y los pedales. Me volví bastante buena.

Ella lucía muy segura de sí misma mientras que yo me había quedado sin palabras. Ni siquiera podía reprocharle hasta qué punto era una locura. Estaba en blanco. Probablemente mi cara comenzó a tomar un alarmante tono blanquecino también, porque Ladybug rompió a reír.

—¡Tranquilo, gatito! Solo te estaba tomando el pelo. En realidad aprendí gracias a mi tío abuelo Wang Cheng.

—¿Kung Food?

—El año pasado fui a visitarle a su finca en China. Es enorme y tiene toda clase de cultivos en sus invernaderos. Me enseñó a conducir allí dentro su furgoneta después de llorarle mucho y prometerle que no se lo contaría a mi madre —relató, antes de reír de nuevo—. Todos los juguetes de conducción me los regaló él la pasada navidad.

No sabía hasta qué punto esa historia me hacía sentir seguro, pero después de conducir por medio concesionario, Ladybug logró salir y sacar el coche a la carretera.

—De perdidos al río —dije, sabiendo que ya había pasado el tiempo que tenía para decidir bajar del coche—, empecemos la fiesta.

—¡Bien dicho! —exclamó, lanzándome una mirada divertida —Por cierto Chat Noir, ¿sabes lo que mejor se me da a la hora de conducir?

—¿Frenar? —pregunté con duda ante la imagen mental de un gato volando por los aires por un frenazo brusco.

—Acelerar —respondió, cambiando rápidamente las marchas y presionando los pedales bajo sus pies, haciendo que el coche empezara a correr.

Definitivamente, tenía que estar mal que todo eso me resultara excitante. Era malo, terriblemente malo. Tendría que estar asustado, una pequeña parte de mí lo estaba. No obstante, era imposible no quedarse cautivado por la forma segura en que mi lady pasaba los dedos por el volante y nos conducía, a toda velocidad, en dirección a la Torre Eiffel.

—Animemos un poco la fiesta —dije, rindiéndome a lo inevitable, a que me estaba volviendo loco de tanto medicamento y tanto desastre que había montado en mi mente—, dejémosle claro a nuestro amigo que es hora de comenzar el último acto.

Encendí la radio y subí el volumen, dejando que la música resonara por las calles desiertas.

Desde que nos metimos en las carreteras que rodeaban la torre, los relámpagos comenzaron a perseguirnos. Sin embargo, mi lady lograba dejarlos atrás con gran facilidad y zigzagueaba para evitar que sus movimientos fueran predecibles.

—Tú te quedas aquí —dijo Ladybug según nos aproximábamos a la cara trasera de la torre, frente al río Sena.

Asentí, decidido a seguir el plan. Aproveché para saltar en el momento en que nos acercamos a los quioscos y el tiovivo, escondiéndome entre ellos. El akuma intentó seguirme con sus relámpagos, pero rápidamente Ladybug lo distrajo adentrándose con el coche dentro del parque.

Me resguardé tras las casetas de madera en espera del momento indicado.

El akuma lanzó un nuevo rayo tras Ladybug. Esta vez, en lugar de limitarse a esquivarlo, lanzó al aire uno de los globos que tenía en el asiento de atrás. El rayo impactó contra él, haciendo que crepitara de una forma extraña en sentido inverso y la esfera que mantenía protegido al akuma se iluminara. Enseguida, un espantoso grito inundó el aire.

¡Le había dado! ¡Ladybug tenía razón! No lanzaba rayos, los relámpagos eran extensiones del propio akuma.

El akuma, enfurecido, se afanó en lanzar más y más relámpagos, siendo esquivados hábilmente por Ladybug con ayuda de los globos, que desaparecían rápidamente. Podía escuchar los gruñidos contrariados del akuma, que iban en aumento, cada vez más afanado en atacar a Ladybug.

En una de las vueltas que dio alrededor de la torre, comprobé que apenas le quedaban la mitad de los globos. Era el momento. Ladybug tuvo que pensar lo mismo, porque comenzó a tirar de la atención del akuma en dirección al Campo de Marte, alejando su mirada de la zona del río.

En contra de mi espíritu de guerra, susurré el hechizo Cataclysm, activando las garras destructivas. Tenía que actuar con rapidez y sigilo. Accioné mi vara en toda su fuerza, levantándome del suelo y lanzándome por los aires, directo a la cúspide. No podía arriesgarme a tocar la torre ya que, o estaba electrificada o podía alertar al akuma. Quizás ambas cosas.

El akuma se dio cuenta de mi presencia un segundo antes de que clavara mis garras en su esfera. Pude ver como, sin posibilidad de escapar, se preparaba para lanzarme un relámpago. Sin embargo, un globo de agua impactó contra él justo a tiempo. Mi lady había usado los restos de un par de farolas para atar su yoyó y usar la cuerda como un tirachinas. No desaproveché la oportunidad. Clavé mis garras en la estructura acristalada, logrando que se resquebrajara en mil pedazos y dejando a la mariposa, que aleteaba dolorosamente, totalmente desprotegida.

Me agarré en la estructura metálica de la torre al caer justo en el momento en el que el yoyó de Ladybug hizo su aparición, atándose en la cúspide. Enseguida, mi lady estuvo a mi lado y me lanzó el único globo de agua que había sobrado de toda la maniobra de distracción. Lo sujeté con mi mano libre mientras ella saltó en el aire, lanzando su yoyó en dirección a la mariposa que intentaba huir. Iluminándose brillantemente, el yoyó rodeó al akuma y lo encerró en su interior. Descendimos de un salto hasta el tercer nivel de la Torre Eiffel, donde al fin nos pudimos poner de pie sin miedo a los trescientos cincuenta metros de altura.

—Adiós, pequeña mariposa —susurró mi lady, liberando a una tímida mariposa blanca.

La observamos volar hasta que desapareció de nuestra vista. Por alguna extraña razón, la imagen, que tantas veces se había repetido en el pasado, resultaba surrealista.

—Al fin terminó todo… —dijo, incrédula.

No me extrañaba su reacción. Después de las últimas semanas de pesadilla que habíamos vivido, yo también lo estaba.

—Bueno, casi todo —sugerí, extendiéndole el globo.

Ladybug sonrió y lo tomó, sujetando mi mano al mismo tiempo.

—¿Preparado?

—¿Te hace falta un empujoncito, mi lady? —bromeé, entrelazando nuestros dedos—. Preparado.

—¡Miraculous Ladybug! —exclamó mi lady al tiempo que ambos lanzábamos el globo al aire y este se disolvió en una nube de magia de mariquita, envolviendo todo París a su paso.

Los edificios se recostruyeron, los árboles volvieron a estar sanos y las farolas intactas. Las muestras de los impactos de los relámpagos desaparecieron y el cielo se aclaró. La gente comenzó a salir nuevamente a las calles, admirando el espectáculo.

—Siempre resulta gratificante ver como todo vuelve a la normalidad —opinó Ladybug observando el panorama—. Es reconfortante.

—Liberador —concordé, acercándome a la valla—. Aunque es una pena que tu magia se haya llevado el coche también —apunté, mirando al suelo bajo nuestros pies. Siquiera estaban las marcas de las ruedas.

—Lo tomamos prestado para una misión, ¿qué esperabas? —me reprendió, intentando fruncir el ceño, pero la risa la venció.

—Solo digo —contesté, encogiéndome de hombros mientras tomaba su mano.

Mi lady correspondió mi toque, sonriendo con dulzura. Quizás ella también lo sentía, la sensación de estar flotando en una nube al ver cómo todo había terminado al fin. Esa inexplicable y tranquilizadora felicidad. La piel me picaba de las ganas que tenía de abrazarla. Ladybug abrió la boca, a punto de hablar, cuando nuestros prodigios comenzaron a pitar. La nube se evaporó y nos dejó caer en el suelo de un porrazo. La felicidad se fue y regresó la tensión que habíamos dejado aparcada en el hospital por enfrentarnos al akuma. ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?

—Tenemos que irnos —dijo Ladybug, soltando mi mano.

Quería que nos fuéramos por separado, como había sido siempre.

Impedí que se alejara de mí, retomando el agarre de nuestras manos y tirando de ella hacia mí. La abracé con un brazo mientras con el otro preparaba mi vara para saltar.

—Así es, y tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar.

Ladybug me miró sorprendida, como si no se creyera que tuviéramos cosas que zanjar entre los dos. Aún así, pese a que su sonrisa fue un poco tensa y preocupada, me sonrió. Correspondió mi abrazo rodeando mi cintura y sacó su yoyó.

—Supongo que tienes razón, y conozco el sitio ideal para ello.

* * *

Hola a todos, lindas flores

Antes de decir nada, quería dar todo mi apoyo y mi cariño a la gente tras los sucesos vividos en Barcelona. Son momentos difíciles y dolorosos. Espero que vengan tiempos mejores y pacíficos con todo mi corazón.

Aquí está el último capítulo de Sin Aire, ¿os lo esperabais así? No sé si pensabais que los globos se iban a usar así o que habían acabado en el concesionario por más razón que mera suerte, pero estoy segura de que no esperabais un final tan abierto. No os preocupéis, aun queda el epílogo.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios a **Arkeiel** , **TsukihimePrincess** , **DragoViking** , **sonrais777** y **Lu**. ¡Un beso muy grande a todos!

Con esto y un bizcocho, nos veremos en el epílogo.


	24. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

 **MARINETTE**

Mentiría si dijera que no estaba nerviosa. Lo estaba, mucho. Llegamos en tiempo récord a la azotea del edificio, de aquel hospital donde comenzó todo. Por un momento me planteé que fuéramos a mi casa, pero no quería estar dándoles explicaciones a mis padres. No quería que nadie pasara por el tercer grado, muchas gracias. Además, prefería estar en un lugar público, dentro de lo que cabe. Si el destino de aquella conversación terminaba rompiéndome el corazón, no quería que esa clase de recuerdos quedaran pegados en las paredes de mi habitación. No podría soportarlo. Y si tenía que ser así, no había mejor lugar que el hospital.

Tranqué la puerta metálica que daba a la azotea y, con temor, me giré para encarar a Chat Noir. Nos separaban tres metros, pero mis piernas estaban congeladas. Me sentí completamente incapaz de acercarme siquiera un milímetro más, por mucho que deseara su contacto. Chat Noir tampoco se movió.

Nuestros prodigios emitieron los últimos pitidos de emergencia, alterando aún más mi enloquecido corazón. Bombeaba tan fuerte contra mi pecho que temí que Chat pudiera verlo y escucharlo desde su posición. El hormigueo que daba fin a la transformación me invadió y tuve que resistir la fuerte tentación de cerrar los ojos. Chat me mantenía fijamente la mirada, yo tenía que hacer lo mismo.

Vi con mis propios ojos como el traje de cuero desaparecía, como el cabello alborotado, mostrándome a un adolescente vistiendo un pijama de hospital con el pelo eficazmente peinado hacia un lado. Era Adrien. Sin embargo, sus ojos verdes no cambiaron. Siguieron reluciendo con fuerza, pese a que me estaba mostrando su mejor cara de poker. En ese momento me sentí idiota. ¿Cómo no había podido reconocerle antes? Nadie más lograba que mi estómago se encogiera de la emoción con una simple mirada, solo él. Sin importar si se hacía llamar Chat Noir o Adrien Agreste. Era él.

Lo que apenas fueron un par de segundos, me parecieron minutos. La controlada respiración, la expresión impenetrable, la distancia… En medio del combate, siendo Chat Noir y Ladybug, habíamos estado tan compenetrados como siempre, unidos por la euforia de la adrenalina y la magia. Pero ahora, siendo Marinette y Adrien, todo se sentía tan frío y seco. Estaba aterrada y, aunque quería hablar y poner fin a esa incómoda situación, me sentí incapaz de hacerlo, mi garganta estaba totalmente cerrada.

—Se siente que ha pasado un milenio desde la última vez de que nos vimos, Tikki —dijo una desconocida voz, sobresaltándome.

—Puede que se sienta como un milenio para ti, siendo un gato bueno para nada con memoria de pez —contestó mi kwami, saliendo detrás de mí y ubicándose enfrente—. Te puedo asegurar que apenas han pasado unas décadas.

—¿A quién llamas gato bueno para nada? —protestó el otro kwami, volando hacia ella para enfrentarla.

Me sentí estúpida al no presuponer que la voz debería ser del kwami de Chat. Lo observé con interés al descubrir que se parecía a Tikki ligeramente en la forma redondeada en el tamaño. De resto, era una estupenda réplica de un gato negro, con esas puntiagudas orejas de punta y esos brillantes ojos verdes.

— ¿Ves algún gato inútil más por aquí? —preguntó Tikki a modo de respuesta. Me sorprendí con sus palabras y su humor arisco. Tikki siempre había sido una paciente y amorosa amiga. Verla tan abiertamente agresiva logró romper todos mis esquemas.

— ¿Qué te parece ese? —preguntó, señalando a Adrien.

— ¡OYE, PLAGG! —le reclamó Adrien, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos. Su máscara de poker había caído.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó el kwami, encogiéndose de hombros—. Viendo como está el percal, ¿te sorprende?

—Ya veremos quién es el inútil si dejo de comprar Camembert —amenazó, inclinándose hacia él.

— ¡No te atrevas a jugar con el queso! ¡EL QUESO NO SE TOCA! —protestó Plagg, acercándose a su cara.

Se fulminaron con la mirada como si fueran dos niños pequeños peleando por un juguete y algo en sus reacciones me dio a entender que esas peleas infantiles eran más frecuentes de lo que parecían. Si Chat muchas veces pecaba de actuar como un crío, ¿cómo no lo iba a hacer también Adrien? Su pequeña pelea me resultó tan refrescante que estuvo a punto de arrebatarme una carcajada.

—El único momento en que Adrien es un inútil es cuando está contigo —respondió Tikki a la pregunta que Plagg le había hecho antes de toda la trifulca entre ellos—. Supongo que todo lo malo se pega.

— ¡OYE! —Fue el turno de Plagg de gritar mientras Adrien reía.

—Encantado de conocerla, señorita Tikki —saludó Adrien a Tikki, acercándose a nosotras con el fin de obviar los reclamos de Plagg—. Siento que la presentación ha sido un tanto…, irregular.

Tikki rió.

—Encantada de poder hablar contigo al fin, Adrien. Hace mucho que sé de ti —respondió, lanzándome una mirada lleno de significado.

—Tikki —susurré, en un reclamo, repentinamente avergonzada.

Adrien fijó su vista en mí y una sutil sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero un grito nos sobresaltó:

— ¿¡Cómo es eso que tengo memoria de pez!? —proclamó Plagg, volando hacia nosotros—. Los gatos se comen a los peces, ¡SOY SUPERIOR A UN PEZ!

—¿Con tu cara de besugo? —inquirió Tikki, alzando una ceja—. Lo dudo.

—¡TIKKI!

Tikki hizo caso omiso de sus quejas y, mientras reía, se fue volando, haciendo que Plagg la siguiera. Tikki me guiño un ojo antes de desaparecer al otro lado de la azotea con Plagg.

En ese momento fui consciente de que, entre una riña y otra, la tensión que parecía envolvernos desde que habíamos llegado al hospital había desaparecido. ¿Había sido esa la intención de Tikki? ¿O había sido todo accidental? Fuera como fuera, el aire entraba libremente en mis pulmones y no sentía ninguna restricción en la garganta. Mi corazón aún iba como loco, pero eso no se podía evitar. Estaba con Adrien, eso era suficiente para que mi corazón bailara la samba. Y más si ahora estábamos solos, sin restos de la rigidez de antes. Sin olvidar lo cerca que estábamos. ¿Antes estábamos tan cerca? ¿Por qué no parecía que estuviéramos tan cerca cuando los kwamis estaban con nosotros?

—Marinette —me llamó Adrien, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos confusos y sin sentido. Me sorprendí un poco. Alcé la vista y la clavé en sus ojos—. ¿Hablamos?

Me obligué a mí misma a recuperar la respiración calmada del inicio. Éramos Adrien y yo. Nadie más que Adrien y yo. Pasara lo que pasara, no había motivos para tanto nerviosismo.

Asentí, intentando recuperar la seguridad y fui a sentarme junto a la puerta de acceso a la azotea. La sombra de la pequeña habitación que daba paso a las escaleras era agradable. Adrien se sentó a mi lado.

—Me siento como Plagg —Fue lo primero que dijo, logrando que me girara en su dirección.

—¿Cómo?

—Parece que hubieran pasado milenios desde que te rescaté en aquel lago, cuando apenas han pasado unas semanas —explicó, doblando las rodillas y apoyando los antebrazos en ellas.

—Pues vaya semanitas —musité, logrando que Adrien riera.

—Sí, han sido unas semanas de lo más productivas.

— ¿En serio las defines como productivas?

—Bueno, no había minuto del día que no aprovecháramos para algo. Creo que se puede decir que eso es productivo.

Ese fue mi turno de reír.

—Es una forma de verlo —admití, sonriendo.

Nos recargamos contra la pared. No quería presionar a Adrien con las dudas que toda esa situación podrían haberle suscitado, así que preferí esperar. Estuvimos unos minutos en relativo silencio, escuchando las protestas de Plagg de fondo.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—¿Sobre quién eres?

Él asintió. Me preparé a contestar, pero él se me adelantó.

—Desde el principio quise conocer a la chica que estaba bajo el nombre de Ladybug. Te insistí varias veces sobre el tema, a veces siendo realmente inmaduro y pesado, deseoso por conocerte. Sin embargo, jamás me lo permitiste. Alegando que era peligroso, que no debíamos. Lo comprendí, por mucho que me confundiera y me atormentara. Sin embargo, ¿tú has sabido mi secreto? ¿Me has mentido?

Adrien estaba regresando a su faceta inexpresiva, retomando su cara de poker. No, no me podía permitir que se cerrara. Necesitaba que el Adrien real estuviera fuera, abierto a escucharme. Si se cerraba, el esfuerzo de Tikki por instalar un ambiente calmado se iría a la basura y no podría llegar a él.

—¡NO! —grité, con más fuerza de la que quería, logrando sobresaltarle. No quería hablarle tan fuerte, pero tenía que mirar el lado positivo. El sobresalto me había valido para que se olvidara de actuar—. No fue así, para nada. Jamás te he mentido. Cuando lloré porque sentí mi corazón divido entre tú y… —Me di cuenta de que iba a decir Chat Noir, lo que no tenía mucho sentido siendo la misma persona. Adrien pareció ver mi conflicto interno, porque sonrió divertido—, bueno, y tú, era real. No entendía cómo dos personas podían hacerme sentir de la misma manera y sufrí por ello. Jamás te mentiría, Adrien.

Sin darme cuenta, tomé la mano de Adrien, que había cambiado de posición y la había dejado apoyada en el suelo. Si a Adrien le incomodó, no lo mostró.

—Entonces, ¿cómo pasó?

—¿Recuerdas cuándo me llevaste a tu refugio?

Como toda respuesta, Adrien asintió.

—Cuando tuve que pagarle al taxista, vi en la cartera que me habías dejado una fotografía, la fotografía de una mujer —le relaté, viendo cómo las emociones cruzaban su rostro, desde la confusión, a la sorpresa y por último el cansancio.

—La foto de mi madre… —susurró, mirando al cielo.

—Sí… —admití, siguiendo su mirada—. En ese momento no asocié ideas. Tardé un poco en darme cuenta de todo. No fue hasta que te llevé al hospital, tras tu batalla con el halcón akumatizado, que lo descubrí.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó al ver que me detenía.

—Cuando entré a verte en la UVI, tu teléfono sonó. Fui a apagarlo ya que tenía el sonido alto y no era el lugar más apropiado… Entonces vi la foto. La misma mujer de la cartera de Chat.

Chat emitió un jadeo agotado. Apoyó la cabeza contra la pared de cemento pintado en un movimiento cansado.

—¿Por eso no viniste a visitarme?

Asentí, apesadumbrada.

—La revelación me llegó de sopetón, justo después de creerte muerto y de haber pensado horas esperando angustiada porque los médicos nos dijeran algo esperanzador. En ese momento, todo lo que podía pensar mal de la situación, vino a mí.

»Personalmente, creo que me deprimí —admití, sintiéndome patética—. Me tomó dos semanas desenredar la red que se formó en mi cabeza y comprender lo que era real y lo que no. No me atreví a encararte hasta sentir que había dejado de tener miedo de verte y que el enjambre de avispas que tenía en mi cabeza te atacara.

—Así que te planteaste las mismas dudas que yo me estoy planteando ahora.

—Probablemente.

—¿Y a qué respuesta llegaste?

—¿Crees que es buena idea que te lo diga?

—¿Y por qué no iba a serlo?

—Mi respuesta está basada en mis dos semanas de guerra conmigo misma. Para obtener tu respuesta, creo que deberías pensarlo por ti mismo.

—¿Estás diciendo que nos deberíamos tomar un tiempo?

Y ahí estaba. La pregunta que me había atormentado desde el fin de la batalla. Era egoísta de mi parte, pero sentía que si decía que sí, solo significaría que nos íbamos a dejar poco a poco, hasta el punto de cortar lazos. Podríamos mantener una relación cordial, seguir siendo compañeros de equipo, pero jamás…

Me tragué las palabras que pugnaban por salir de mi garganta. Sabía que no podía decirlas, que no debía ser egoísta. En su momento, aunque no fue una decisión de ambos, yo me había tomado mi tiempo y mi espacio para reflexionar sobre todo. Debía ser justa.

—Creo que puedes necesitar tu tiempo y tu espacio para reflexionar.

No me atreví a dar un sí directo. No podía. Alejarme de Adrien me rompía el corazón.

Adrien se llevó la mano libre al rostro y se lo restregó. Parecía que intentaba quitarse cualquier signo de cansancio. Me enterneció darme cuenta de que, aunque no había tomado mi mano, tampoco había rechazado el contacto ni la había movido.

—¿Te puedo decir lo que pienso? —preguntó, desviando la mirada del cielo y fijándose en mí.

—Claro, siempre —afirmé, obligándome a preparar mis defensas para que una frase tan horrible como "deberíamos ser amigos" me diera de lleno.

—Creo que, para protegernos a nosotros mismos y también al otro, tomamos la decisión de no revelar nuestras verdaderas identidades. Chat Noir se enamoró de Ladybug, pero ella no le correspondía porque su otra cara, Marinette, estaba enamorada de Adrien, quien no le correspondía por estar enamorado de Ladybug. Desde el principio, sin darnos cuenta, nos metimos en un gran lío romántico-amistoso que parecía sacado de un manga. Y la cosa se complicó aún más cuando Chat Noir y Marinette, quienes "no tenían ninguna conexión", se enamoraron —Adrien suspiró ante la exposición de nuestro extraño cuadrado amoroso—. La verdad es que creo que ninguno de nosotros mintió ni hizo daño a propósito. Solo buscábamos la forma de poder estar con la persona que queríamos y que nos quería, nada más. Hicimos las cosas que hicimos para poder estar juntos y querernos, ¿qué más se puede pedir?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté, más temblorosa de lo que me gustaría, intentando contener las lágrimas. No quería malinterpretar sus palabras.

—Quiero decir que, mientras pueda estar a tu lado, me da igual si quieres llamarte Ladybug o Marinette. Tú eres tú, y estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti desde hace demasiado tiempo como para perderte por un estúpido enredo en el que nos metimos sin querer.

—¿Me quieres?

—Te quiero —respondió, apretando al fin el agarre de nuestras manos y acariciando ligeramente mi rostro. Sus caricias fueron cálidas—. ¿Tú me quieres?

—Con toda mi alma.

Una lágrima rebelde se resbaló por la cara. No quería llorar, de verdad no quería, pero me sentía tan liberada que no podía evitarlo.

—¿Tan mala es la noticia de que te quiero que te dan ganas de llorar?

Su pregunta fue un chiste tan malo que logró hacerme reír. Musité un "idiota" que le hizo reír a él.

—Estaba preparando mi corazón para que me dijeras que necesitabas tiempo para pensarlo todo, para que al finar me dijeras que solo podríamos ser camaradas de batalla y compañeros de clase. Quizás empezarías a pensar que las cosas eran muy enrevesadas entre nosotros para seguir adelante. Antes de que dijeras nada, ya te estaba echando de menos.

—¿Cómo te iba a dejar ir, mi princesa? Ni siquiera me plantees esa posibilidad. Te lo dije antes. Iría contigo hasta el fin del mundo.

Me sorprendió ver como a Adrien se le pegó mi nerviosismo y los ojos empezaban a llenársele de lágrimas. Le abracé, cuidando de no tocar las heridas, en un intento de calmar su corazón con mi calor. Podía sentir su corazón chocando con fuerza contra sus costillas.

—Hasta el final —prometí, besando rápidamente su cuello.

Estuvimos un largo rato abrazados, calmando nuestras respiraciones y tratando de serenarnos. Cuando nos separamos, lo hicimos con lentitud, reticentes a alejarnos. Nos quedamos frente a frente. Pude sentir su aliento chocando con mis labios y, antes de darme cuenta, ya había unido mis labios con los suyos. Adrien emitió un jadeo sorprendido, pero rápidamente descendió su mano desde mis hombros hasta mi cuello y me pegó a él. Pude sentir como me acariciaba la nuca, enterrando los dedos en mi cabello y desordenando ligeramente mis coletas. Tiró de mi labio inferior en un mordisco juguetón antes de separarnos, sin aire.

Aún estaba reticente a alejarme de Adrien, pero no podía olvidar que seguía herido, así que intenté retirarme, aunque él logró robarme un beso antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

—Tenemos que parar —le regañé, volviéndome a alejar—, sigues herido.

—Pero me muero por besarte —susurró, poniéndome cara de pena, interpretando su mejor papel de gatito de Shrek.

Ahí estaba mi gatito pervertido.

—Tendrás que esforzarte en recuperarte entonces —le dije en tono jocoso, ganándome un bufido de su parte—. Es más, deberíamos llevarte ahora a tu habitación. Debes descansar.

—¿Por eso querías que viniéramos al hospital?

—Era mucho más fácil que vinieras tú por tus propios pies con tus superpoderes de gato que traerte yo a rastras —contesté, encongiéndome de hombros.

—Tan astuta… —murmuró, recostándose repentinamente en mi regazo—. Prometo que en un ratito bajamos, solo déjame estar contigo a solas un poco más —pidió, antes de que pudiera reclamarle nada.

Me reí por su arranque de niño mimado pero no dije nada, me limité a acariciarle el cabello con calma. Adrien volvió a centrar su vista en el cielo. Estuvimos un largo rato así, tanto que perdí la cuenta del tiempo. Solo era consciente del movimiento de las nubes.

—Me acabo de dar cuenta de una cosa —comentó Adrien de pronto.

— ¿El qué?

—Jamás supimos porque el akuma te seguía.

Me paré a pensar en ello y caí en la cuenta de que tenía razón.

—Bueno, no es que pudiéramos preguntarle al halcón o a la mariposa.

—¿Tienes alguna teoría?

—No sabría decirte. Lo único de lo que estoy segura es que jamás le hice daño a ese pobre halcón. No se me ocurre quién podría tenerme como objetivo…

—En realidad unos cuantos ya te han tenido como objetivo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—The Evillustrator, por ejemplo —sugirió, como quien no quiere la cosa, aunque noté el tono ácido en su voz.

—Con que por ejemplo, ¿eh? —repetí, intentando contener la carcajada.

—Quizás fue porque siempre estás en el ojo del huracán…

—¿Piensas que Hawk Moth me tiene fichada?

Cruzamos miradas, sin saber qué pensar.

—Sea como sea, lo averiguaremos. Solo tenemos que arrancarle la verdad a Hawk Moth cuando le pateemos el trasero —sugerí, bromeando, intentando quitarle hierro al asunto.

—¿Juntos? —preguntó, tomando mis manos.

—Juntos.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

¿Queríais un epílogo largo? Pues tomad epílogo largo, que creo que es el capítulo más largo de todo el fanfic jajajajajaja.

Con esto, ¡hemos llegado al final! Parece que fue ayer cuando empecé con la locura de _Sin Aire_ , pero hoy, 23 de agosto de 2017, se cumple un año desde que creé la historia. ¿Es un poco loco, no? Pensar que hace un año que empezó todo esto y ya termina.

Espero que, no solo el epílogo, sino la historia en sí os haya gustado. Estaré encantada de recibir todas vuestras opiniones, cuando sea, aunque la historia esté ya terminada.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a **Arkeiel, DragoViking, TsukihimePrincess, sonrais777, linithamonre77** y **jenniferv97**. Habéis llegado al final conmigo y eso me llega directo al corazoncito.

Pues, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


End file.
